Battle For Beacon Hills
by CosmicLoathe
Summary: Summary: The Alpha pack has arrived, but Derek is more preoccupied on restoring his own pack before fighting another. He needs help from everyone in order to be victorious in the Battle For Beacon Hills. Slow Burn Sterek, Erica/Boyd, Isaac/OC, Scott/Allison and Jackson/Lydia. Based off of Sapphiamurr's Youtube video :D
1. Meet

**A/N: This is sort of where I think Season 3 would head off to. Hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: This is where I think Season 3 would head off to. The Alpha pack has arrived, but Derek is more preoccupied on restoring his own pack before fighting another. He needs help from everyone in order to be victorious in the Battle For Beacon Hills. Slow Burn Sterek, Erica/Boyd, Isaac/OC, Scott/Allison and Jackson/Lydia.**

**Chapter One: Meet**

* * *

The Beacon Hills woods were filled with the melody of the night, a ghastly silence that echoed off of the trees in the wilderness. The autumn leaves on the floor, which seemed to cover almost every inch of ground there is, swayed with the oncoming brush of wind. Beyond the silence of the night, two running teenagers decided to break it. Boyd and Erica, who were once part of Derek Hale's pack, were running from multiple attackers. They held each others' hand the entire time, only separating when they weaved through the large tree trunks, or to duck under lower tree branches.

"Erica, don't look back. Move forward, don't worry about what's behind you, we're gonna make it!" Boyd called out, squeezing her hand tighter. She simply looked at him, nodded then continued to run. The two were running for what seemed like three hours. They're original plan was to leave Derek's pack, and find a new one that they heard in the woods one night, but fate took a twisted turn, as they were now being stalked that very pack themselves. Erica let out a small laugh, while Boyd looked at her incredulously.

"Funny .." she began, while trying to keep pace with Boyd. Her breath becoming short as she spoke, "Derek's last words to us were, 'If you're not in a pack, you'll be running. You'll always be running.' And what are we doing now? Exactly that, we're running. God, why does that gloomy guy always right?"

Boyd stifled a small laugh, before stopping abruptly. He and Erica needed a break, and from the looks of things, the other pack wasn't after them. They were nowhere to be found. Not a single scent, or trace from them whatsoever.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Erica frantically, "They'll catch up! We can't stay here, we just can't! They'll find us, and who knows what they'll do with us? Oh my god, no. No, no, no, no, NO! Come on! We have to keep moving!" Erica was having a panic attack, something she used to have in her human life. Boyd grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, shaking her to catch her attention.

"Erica! STOP!" he boomed, hoping the other pack couldn't hear, "We. Will. Get through this. Trust me, the other pack isn't here, or else they would've attacked already. We need a place to rest, we're werewolves, not machines. We can't keep running forever."

"But Derek said –" Erica began, before being cut off. Boyd put his hand over her mouth, and backed her into a tree.

"Don't even think about saying anything about Derek. Erica, he's NOT our Alpha anymore! We're not part of his pack anymore, we're NOT in Beacon Hills anymore. We disbanded from him, and that wretched place we called home. Us? Me, and You? We're our own pack. We're Omegas now, so stop thinking about what Derek said or didn't say! He's not a priority. Survival? That's our main priority, so if you wanna stay alive, I suggest you use what little bit of what Derek taught us, and your own primal instinct." He said.

Erica looked at Boyd with surprise. Nobody's ever cared enough about her to lecture her, or even consider her important enough for protection. With all the stress in her life, she never found time to let anything out, I mean sure she had Isaac, but he never felt the same pain as she did. She was an outcast at school, nobody knew her as Erica. They just knew her as 'The Freaky Seizure Girl' that passed out, and peed on herself. After the bite, she thought she could manipulate and bully others the same as they did her, but in reality, she finally realized she was no better, if not worse, then those who tortured her. As Boyd let go of her slowly, she sunk to the ground and the tears naturally began flowing. She brought her palms up to cover her face, as she sobbed and sobbed. A wave of unexpressed emotions.

"Erica, I'm sorry .. I-" Boyd began, he knelt down next to her and put one arm around her, embracing her. He never truly cared for anyone more than he did for Erica. She was like the best friend he never had. Boyd was always so alone, so captive in his own little world to not notice that others aren't what they seem on the outside as they are in the inside. Sure, after the bite he wasn't fond of Erica due to her attitude, but he rarely got glimpse of her soft, yet natural, almost to say human side of her that was chained up inside. She cut him off by hugging him back, letting the tears flow through before releasing him, and looking him in the eye.

"Boyd, you're the only person to ever care for me. To worry about me. I was too much of a bitch to notice that you did. Everyone thinks I'm this plastic Barbie bitch but they don't notice the real me like you do. The way you just lectured me, it showed that I mean more to you than some harlot. Thank you." She told him, before kissing his cheek softly.

"Erica." Boyd said, before taking hold of her face gently, "I want you to know that if anything happens .. I .. I .. I" he said, stammering. Erica was confused, Boyd never got nervous, or stuttered for that matter? Did he?

"What's wrong Boyd? You what?" she said, holding his hands so that hers were over his, palms gracefully molding the form of her cheeks. She had a feeling where Boyd was going with this, so she saved him the embarrassing rambling, and planted a soft, loving kiss on his lips, "I love you too Boyd."

Boyd smiled, and planted another kiss on Erica's soft, pink lips. His movements more passionate than lustful. His fingers interlocked with her hair, forming soft blonde curls and stroking her cheek gently as he broke the kiss. They smiled at each other, and they finally realized that they didn't need Derek, Scott, Allison, Stiles, or anyone else to survive. They had each other. But their lovely moment ended quickly, as a soft chuckle was heard.

"Aw, how adorable! The two love-wolves were having a little moment!" said a female voice. Boyd jumped into defensive position in front of his mate. His fangs and claws both bared. Erica was at his side, almost instantly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Boyd, his eyes glowing a dark yellow color. His patience was growing thin, and this girl was just laughing.

"I'm Elena, and this ..," she waved around her hands, as others started to show themselves, "Is my pack. And this, is our new home. We've come for a very, very important reason. I'm sure you two can give me the information I seek, hm?" She inched closer, and Erica snarled, earning a laugh from the rest of the pack. The pack was filled with gorgeous looking members. A pair of twin boys, a burly man, a gothic girl, this Elena woman, a young model looking boy, and another girl, who seemed shy and hidden from the rest. But the striking part was, they all had red eyes. _This couldn't be a pack of .. Alphas? Is this even possible? _Thought Erika.

"If you want information, I suggest you look for it from me." Said an all-too familiar voice from the foggy distance. Another pair of bright red eyes glowed in the distance, followed by a number of other silhouettes behind them. Derek Hale walked over to Boyd and Erika, giving them a head gesture to join the others behind him. "I'm Derek Hale, and this .." he waved behind him, "Is my pack, and MY HOME." Behind him, Stiles, Jackson, Scott, Erika, Boyd and Isaac were staring at the 'Alpha' pack with stern eyes, amber eyes.

"Ah, the famous Derek Hale," Elena began, "Who's family died in a fire due to his … _negligence_."

Derek flashed his bright red eyes, and let out a terrifying and deadly roar that frightened Elena to her very core. She stumbled back, and let out an equally terrifying roar that pierced the night sky. It was hard to see all of their faces in the dark, but Derek knew that if looks could kill, they'd both be dead in an instant. Elena backed away, and then signaled for her pack to get moving. In a flash, both Elena and her pack were gone.

Derek walked back to his pack, and then towards Erica and Boyd. "Are you two alright? Did they harm you in any way?" he said, checking them for slashes, bites or any other form of injury.

"We're fine, thanks." Said Boyd, before grabbing Erica's hand and walking away. Derek's eyes went red for what seemed like the seventh time that night, and leaped in front of them.

"Just WHERE did you think you two are going?" he spat, anger and fury firing him inside him like lava waiting to be spewed from a deathly volcano.

"Look Derek, we appreciate the help and all, but we're still on our own here. We were fine before you butted in, thanks but no thanks. We're not going back to joining your pack." Boyd said as calmly as he could. This time, Stiles was the one who interjected.

"Are you guys freaking serious?" he began, throwing his hands up in the air, "We come all this way out here, spent days trying to find you both, not to mention Derek's been worried sick about you, we save you from a pack of freaking Alphas and you have the NEEERRRRVVVVEEE to WALK AWAY? Did either of you even THINK of the possibilities of what would of become of you two if Derek would've never jumped in? You'd be dead! DEAD! D-E-A-D. DEAD. And then what? All that running? All that 'survival' bull that was in your minds was for nothing! Yes, you guys are crazy, abusive, conceited, and not to mention stubborn, Werewolves, but you guys are obviously still the same thick-headed teenagers you always were."

Erica and Boyd were taken aback. Stiles has never, ever scolded anyone before. If anything, he was the one being scolded, and having bodily harm received. The way his voice sounded, as if he was their .. their pack _mother_. Boyd stepped forward and shoved Stiles.

"I don't think I ever asked for your input Stilinski, and don't think just because you're human, that you're anymore screwed up than the rest of us. You're a pathetic excuse of life, and you really should think twice before stepping to a Wolf." He said sharply. He was suddenly thrown back, and Derek was in front of Stiles at an instant. Claws and Fangs outstretched.

"You should be the last person to be talking about pathetic. If I remember correctly, before the bite, you were a nobody. A helpless weakling who just looked upon everyone else like some sick Gorophobe. At least Stiles cares enough about you to point out the obvious truth. Secondly, him being human? At least he doesn't need any supernatural abilities to hold his own, he's one of the strongest humans I know, so think twice before insulting a pack member or you _will_ regret it." He hissed.

Stiles was shocked. Never in the history of ever, has Derek Hale defended him. Not only was Stiles shocked, but everyone else was staring wide-eyed at Derek's outburst. Scott stood in front of Derek, and tried to back him away.

"Derek, come on. Don't do this." Said Scott. Derek huffed, and walked back towards Stiles. He helped Stiles up, and then walked away, but before he could, Stiles let out a small "thank you" before receiving a "don't get used to it" by Derek.

Derek knew that this Alpha pack was here, but to know what they want was the question at hand, and now that he got one of their names, he can do some further research. He needed the pack together, he needed their full cooperation. He knew this was gonna be tough, but he had to try. He had to keep them safe, he had to keep his town safe. But he needed everyone. From Scott to Lydia, he needed their help in aiding him in this battle for his home.

* * *

**Yay! Protective!Derek! lol, I hope you guys like it, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. The Boyd/Erica was really cool to write too, since everyone seems to forget them most of the time. Also, digging deeper into Erica's personal mind was something that most people just ignore. Yeah, she might've been a bitch, but no one ever really seemed to remember that she was a once a human, so I figured maybe she uses the bitchy-ness to hide her insecurities.**

**Please review, and let me know any mistakes, or if I should continue writing. Thanks :D**

**- CosmicLoathe**


	2. Research & Unexpected Visits

**A/N: Thanks to the beautiful** **Gabe's-Girl-Forever, who gave me a good review (:, well I guess I'm continuing this story booboo's x3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine *Tears May Fall***

**Chapter Two: Research & Unexpected Visits**

* * *

After their quarrel last night, Boyd and Erica decided to come home with Derek. Though it wasn't easy, Erica persuaded Boyd into returning home. Derek was furious. Furious at the betrayal of two of his pack members. Why? Why did they decide to leave? Had he not taught them well enough? Was he THAT much of a bad Alpha? He couldn't bring himself to think so. He was now lying down in the subway cart of the old abandoned train station, alone. His pack members no longer stood with him seeing as they now had 'lives' as they once put it. Boyd and Erica returned to their respective homes so they could clear up the whole _runaway_ deal. It turned out that a hidden Will & Testament was found in the Lahey home, stating that the property, and a sum of 100,500 was left to Isaac's older brother in his father's absence, but seeing as Isaac is the only one left of the Lahey's, he received the funds. All of his pack had a home, except for Derek. The lonely Alpha. As he sat up, he rubbed his temples in confusion before remembering the name of the woman from the night before, _Elena_. In a hurry, he quickly grabbed his keys and his jacket, then ran out of the door, towards the Stilinski home.

Stiles was currently sitting in front of his computer, researching chemical compounds for his homework. He licked his lips, and rapidly typed away on his keyboard, clicking various links to different websites. With no luck, he sighed in frustration before shutting his laptop angrily. He buried his head in his hands, and scratched his head. Ever since Scott turned into a wolf, he never had much peace, or even sleep for that matter. He pulled out his phone to check the time, and it read 2:00 a.m. He sighed once more, and punched his desk in fury. He was definitely failing Chemistry class.

"Stressing?" said a voice from behind, making him jump crazy enough to fall out of his chair. Fumbling with himself to get up, he looked towards the direction of the voice to find Derek Hale standing over him, hand outstretched to help him up. Reluctantly, he grabbed it and was hoisted back onto his feet.

"You could say that," said Stiles, walking over to shut the window. Apparently Derek climbed through the window unnoticed and watched Stiles' tantrum, "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked bitterly, not wanting to deal with anything at the moment. Derek grimaced, and then scowled, not liking Stiles' attitude one bit.

"I actually came here because I need your help." Said Derek, scoffing, "But I guess this isn't a good time." He walked back towards the window, and slid it up. Getting everyone's cooperation already seemed hard enough. He'd have to come back and ask Stiles for help later.

"Look Derek, I'm sorry it's just –" he said before Derek raised a hand to silence him. Derek wasn't his Alpha, but Stiles still felt the need to obey him, or he'd become best friends with the walls pretty soon.

"No worries. I'll see you around. Oh, and by the way .. Thanks." Derek said sheepishly, before jumping out the window, and running into the night. Stiles just stood there reeling in the last word Derek said, _Thanks_. Thanks? Thanks? Since when did Derek feel the need to thank anyone? The guy was so full of himself that he never apologized, thanked, or felt guilty for anyone. Stiles shook it off, and closed the window, looking up at the crescent moon that shined in the night sky. He wished his mother was here, he wished he could talk to her somehow, to tell her everything that's been going on so he had someone else other than the wolves to talk to. She flopped down on his bed, and let the darkness of sleep take him away.

* * *

Scott was never one to go back on his word, but he insisted he'd try it once in a while. He promised himself he'd never go back to Allison, at least not for a while, but somehow on his patrol nights, he found himself patrolling around her home. Making sure the perimeter was safe, he then proceeded to climb the Argents' garage and then jumped onto the roof. He tip-toed from top to top, until he finally reached Allison's window. She wasn't in her room, which was strange seeing as it was already 2:15 am. He slipped his fingers under the window pane, and lifted it slowly, making sure that the window made no cracks or sounds whatsoever. Putting one foot in first, and then the other, he silently walked into the room and stood there, taking in the difference in Allison's room before her sudden hostility, and after. The walls used to be home to dozens of portraits, mainly butterflies. _Allison loved butterflies_, he thought to himself and smiled. The walls were now a dull grey color, nothing more. The desk used to be covered with her laptop, and books upon books of romance novels, but now only held the leather bound book Gerard once gave her. Her bed once had beautiful and colorful sheets that matched her vibrant personality, but it was now a plain black color.

Scott sat down on top of the bed, and reminisced of all the times he and Allison had fun together before all this mess happened. He remembered their first date, skipping school and hiking through the woods, where Allison 'soccer mom-ed' him before she crashed. He laughed at the memory, wanted to hold her in his arms once more. Where did everything go wrong? Oh, he knew the answer to that question. Peter freaking Hale. He turned him into a wolf, and his life went from sky-high, to hell-low. Scott sometimes longed for the days where he could be _just Scott_. Before he was turned from a normal teenager, to an animal. He got up from the bed, and looked in Allison's drawer. He found a small picture of them from a date at the mall. He smiled, and hugged the picture, before setting it down once more.

"I wondered when you'd be back." Said a voice from behind him. He swiveled around to see Allison climbing in from the window, apparently sneaking in. She took off her jacket and threw it towards her bed. Scott was both shocked, and scared. Shocked that Allison snuck out for some unknown reason, and scared of what she might do now that she knew he was in her room, uninvited.

"I'm sorry I .. just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said, closing the drawer behind him, "I didn't mean to just sneak in, I just .. I've been thinking about you a lot lately .. and, I wanna say .. I'm sorry." She stood there, hands in her back pockets, looking down at the ground the entire time Scott spoke. She walked over to the door, and leaned her head against it, hearing the sounds of the empty hallway before returning and grabbing Scotts hand and leading him to sit down on the bed.

"Scott, I should be the one apologizing .. I went _nuts_. After my mom died," she began, wincing at the memory before continuing, "I felt like I lost everything, seeing as Kate died just before her. Gerard was there one day and he gave me this note .." Allison began tearing, remembering the words written on the note. "He told me that my mom wrote it for me before she died, and that he found it under her pillow. It read, '_Allison, if you're reading this, it means that I'm no longer with you on this earth. Just know that I wanted what was best for you, I wanted what the family always wanted. A safe haven for you, from those creatures. The night of the full moon, I was attacked by Derek Hale, and I had no choice but to have someone kill me. I know you're upset right now, I know you have thousands of emotions flowing through you. I want you to channel them. Channel them into killing Derek Hale and his pack of mutts. Kill Derek and his pack, avenge me. Make them remember me Allison, make them remember what fear tastes like._' And then I just felt this .. this hate towards Derek. Towards everyone .. and that's when I snapped."

Scott was in awe. His face looked like a confused puppy as he gathered everything Allison said. His brain registering the fact that Gerard used the younger Argent's emotions to take control of her. It made him angry, and it was then he realized that Allison backed away from him, fear evident in her eyes. He looked down, and realized he was trembling, and he was mere seconds away from phasing in her room. "Why?" he began, "Why would he use you at your weakest?" he asked her.

"I don't know Scott. You know he never cared for me, or for anyone. He just wanted immortality, like the power hungry greed he is." She said, her worry calming as she laid a hand on Scott's shoulder. She missed the boy terribly, and as much she tried to be strong about it, she couldn't help the nightmares that haunted her about the mistakes she made. She almost killed Boyd and Erica, she almost killed Isaac, she almost killed Derek, and she almost killed _Scott_. She couldn't help but sob uncontrollably in the shower every night, dangerously scrubbing herself of all the sin she committed in the past week. She even came close to sliding a small shiny silver razor against her wrist a couple thousand times, but the pain never went away. It seemed as if the longer she was away from Scott, the more pain she felt, the more emptiness she felt, and the more angry she felt with herself. Scott saw the pain in her eyes instantly, so he decided to change the subject.

"So where were you coming back from?" he asked, motioning for her to sit down next to him again. She sat down, and threw herself back on the bed so she was lying down, facing upward.

"Just came back from a run. I run every night but I can't let my dad know that I'm out at this time, or he, will FREAK." She said, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis. Scott giggled, and so did she. Their love was most certainly forbidden, but that wouldn't stop them from being with each other. The Wolf, and The Huntress. A love who's bond cannot be broken, but little did they know, that it can be easily and severely damaged.

* * *

"I don't see what's the big deal!" said Stiles, as he pressed endless keys on his laptop, wondering what Derek was so stressed about. After Derek left, Stiles couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what type of help Derek needed, so he called him. Derek was reluctant at first, but stayed on the phone and guided Stiles on what to search for.

"This is a big deal because your life, my life, and the rest of the town's life are riding on this information, now did you search up what I told you?" Derek asked, a bit of annoyance in his voice. He knew better than to answer a Stilinksi's call at this hour.

"Yes, Elena. But do you have any idea how many Elena's there are on this earth? It could take _years_ to find the one you're looking for. I mean, were there any type of physical traits that might distinguish her from all the rest?" Stiles asked, his patience growing thin. He didn't need to see Derek in order to know that Derek rubbed his temples before speaking again.

"Stiles, it was dark okay? All I saw were her Alpha eyes." Derek said with his eyes closed, "Maybe if we-" he began before being silenced by Stiles. Apparently he found a link of interest on Google, and had been anxiously reading away.

"Listen to this!", he began, "_Twenty-Three year old Elena Maverick went missing yesterday. She was last seen in the woods, the night of a full moon. Apparently, sources say a few weeks back she was bitten by a strange animal that made her delusional. She hasn't been seen since that night, and is still considered missing. Anyone who has contact with her, or has seen her, please call_ .. blah, blah, BLAH." Finished Stiles. He shut his laptop before flying towards his bed.

"Elena Maverick ..? Sounds familiar … where do I know her from?" asked Derek, who was continually tapping his index finger on his forehead. Stiles brought him back to reality.

"Derek?" he asked, "You're welcome." He hung up the phone, and left Derek to just stare at his own phone, in confusion. On the other hand, Stiles was laughing in his room, completely basking in his complete 'awesomeness' he called it. He gave Derek a taste of his own medicine. Next time, Derek will think twice about leaving him confused in the dust again.

**A/N: I liked writing this chapter a lot, because I never really gave thought to how Allison & Scott acted around each other. I also decided to put my own interpretation of what was on the note that Gerard gave her. Plus, she deserved some type of explanation for her sudden hostility right? Scallison is a cute thing to write (: **


	3. Movie Night

**A/N: Thanks again Gabe's-Girl-Forever, for another wonderful review (:, now, I'm trying to update this story as fast I can, cus I love you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's not mine, I wish I did.**

**Chapter Three: Movie Night**

* * *

"Jackson, you're going and that's it!" said Lydia Martin, as she continued to straighten her hair. She was talking to Jackson on speaker phone, and getting ready for Isaac's movie night. Jackson was getting terribly irritable about it.

"But Lydia –" he whined before being cut off by her again. Jackson was still new to this whole Werewolf-Creature of the Night thing, and he was terrified of phasing in front of everyone and causing mass hysteria.

"Jackson, they're your pack. They'd help you control it if anything. Isaac's trying to Derek a favor by getting everyone together again. You need to understand that. You're not in this alone. We're one team, one pack .. one family." She said, pausing by looking in the mirror, "Something you never really had."

Jackson was taken aback. He never really let anyone lecture him other than Danny, but for some reason, he took in the words Lydia had spoken. She was right, absolutely right. He took general solace that Lydia accepted him as he is. She was a loving girl under all of the prada she wore. He couldn't be any more happy that he had her. She was his anchor, and he was her chain, keeping them from being too far apart.

"Lydia." He said, more as if trying to get her attention, "I love you. So much, it's amazing." He finished, waiting for her response. She told him he loved her the night they killed Gerard Argent, but he always thought that she said it just to make him feel better. Lydia sighed, and walked over to the window, clutching the phone in her hand.

"I love you more Jackson, if anything happens .. We're in this together." She said, as she walked over to her bed. Lydia loved Jackson very much, even though she had boys and the occasional girl here and there pinning over her .. She always knew that Jackson was there, her heart belonged to the blue-eyed wolf.

"I'll be right over to pick you up ok?" he said, before hanging up. Lydia resumed her hair styling, and smiled goofily into the mirror, as she realized her true wolf in shining armor was there to make her feel special, something she really wanted and needed.

* * *

Isaac Lahey was in his home getting ready for the movie night he planned. He tried his hardest to be in the Alpha's good graces, but he also wanted his pack to be whole, not as broken as it is now. He gathered multiple foods (seeing as werewolves could generate quite an appetite) and set them down on the ivory table in front of the large, flat-screened television. Sandwiches, cookies, cakes, chips, brownies, and various other fruits were scattered across the table in a neat fashion, the large stack of DVD's next to them looming over them, casting a shadow over the large feast. The first movie on the list, was _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, one of his favorites, and the last movie him and his brother both saw together before he left to war.

Isaac had some sentimentality for his father, but not much. His father was his anchor, the anger, the rage, the unspoken curses Isaac had towards him, all the pain .. it saved Isaac. It saved him from hurting others. He thanked his father for that much, but he hated him for the scars he put on him. As Isaac's eyes began to water, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of his guests. He walked towards the door and opened, revealing Erica and Boyd standing on his porch with hands intertwined. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden affection of the two, and let out a small chuckle followed by a small sly smile.

"Don't even start .." said Erica, as she shoved past him to get inside the house. He earned a warning glare from Boyd, and shut the door, smiling as he made his way back to the living room. The two teens were sitting on the sofa, Boyd's arm around Erica.

"When are the others getting here?" asked Boyd, shuffling through the racks of DVD's on the table. Isaac shrugged, and sat down on the couch opposite of them, "And Derek?" Boyd asked. Erica scoffed and then laughed.

"You really think he's gonna show?" she laughed again, "He doesn't know how to have fun, let alone even sit through a whole, entire, full-length movie with his own pack."

"Erica, I think you oughtta remind yourself that maybe talking about your own Alpha, isn't a bright thing to do. Especially since he brought you into this new life, and he can easily take you out." Said a booming voice from behind. None other than Derek Hale moved from behind the corner of the hall.

"Derek! I thought –" Erica began, before being silenced by the Alpha himself. He was used to her blatant disrespect towards other pack members, but now that she was disrespecting him, her Alpha .. her _creator_, so to say it, it not only got him angry .. it hurt.

"Save it." He spat, before walking forward advancing to where she was sitting, "You know Erica, before I changed you, you were a nice girl, someone who was afraid of bullies, someone who used to cower in fear at other students when they stared at you for too long. You never ONCE thought about hurting anyone, harming anyone or _disrespecting_ anyone. So why do it now? Is it because even though all your sicknesses are gone, you're still insecure?" He said, Erica bowing her head in shame, "Exactly, that's what I thought, and even despite your lack of respect towards me and the pack, I _still_ found it in my heart to save you. So remember that the next time you decide to say something slick."

That seemed to shut Erica up completely, seeing as she looked up at Derek in defeat. She was furious, but she knew she couldn't argue with his words. Boyd, feeling way to macho, and way too overprotective, and way too _stupid_, stood up to confront Derek in Erica's defense.

"Who are you to tell my _mate_ how to live _her_ life? You never cared for us, you only cared about getting even with Scott, and getting him to join your little army, you put our lives in danger almost every single day. You never once thought about us to even –" he began before being shoved down by Derek, eyes ablazed.

"Who am I? I .. am .. your .. ALPHA. Your leader. I gave you the health and the power that you have now. I gave you the strength you now possess. I made you lose that fear you had. So I really don't wanna hear you ask who I am. And as for me not caring? I saved your life. I saved you from being a pathetic outcast. I saved you from being attacked by the Hunters. I saved you from being killed by the Kanima. I saved you from being ripped to shreds by a pack of Alphas, and you wanna stand there and accuse _me_ of not caring about you? I think not. Know your place Boyd, before you have no place at all. Sit down." Derek interjected. Boyd's eyes flashed a bright amber color, and stared Derek down. The tension in the air was thicker then the woods in the mountains of Beacon Hills, and apparently, it was bothering Isaac.

"Um, guys .. if you can .. I _really_ would like to see you chew other's limbs off, but not in my house, please? I just got it .." said Isaac, hands in his pocket. He was standing throughout the whole ordeal, awkwardly.

"Sorry Isaac .. You should head to the door. Scott's here … with Allison." Said Derek. Erica's ears shifted, a sense of confusion washing over as she processed the words Derek spoke. _Scott? With Allison?_ She thought.

"I thought Scott left her? You know, right after she went all psycho?" Erica asked, Derek shooting a glare at her, "Right, I get it .. watch what I say .. Whatever."

Isaac walked towards the door, and opened it, receiving a 'what's up' from Scott, and a 'Hi Isaac' from Allison. Shortly after they walked in, Jackson's Porsche pulled up in the driveway, and both he and Lydia walked out and entered his home. Isaac closed the door behind them, and followed them into the living room where everyone was seated.

"Hey where's Stiles?" asked Allison, her eyes scanning the DVD playlist Isaac set up. She was really enjoying the selection of movies he had picked out. Horror movies were her favorite.

"I don't know, I texted him this morning to see if he was coming and he told me that he was, but I haven't heard from him since then." Replied Isaac, shrugging his shoulders.

"Has anyone checked up on him?" asked Lydia, whipping out her phone to send a quick text to him. The group all looked at each other awkwardly, and then shrugged. Just then the door opened, and Stiles appeared, holding what seemed to be four Extra-Jumbo bags of popcorn, dropping them when he saw the feast that was laid upon the table.

"Isaac .. not fair. While you've prepared a feast of kings .. I'm here in the supermarket deciding whether or not this popcorn was gonna be enough! I got Caramel Corn, Jalapeno Cheddar Cheese, Extra Butter, and Rainbow Popc-"

"GIMMIE THAT!" Jackson screamed, snatching the colorful popcorn bag from Stiles' grasp, knocking the rest to the floor. Stiles stood there, mouth agape. He had never seen Jackson this excited before.

"Dude! What the hell? You're just gonna snatch'em up without asking everyone else if they want any?" he asked, pouting like a five-year old. Jackson looked up with his strange blue werewolf eyes.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, a little too threateningly. Stiles however, was not fazed by his threat, he just rolled his eyes and picked up the rest of the bags off of the floor.

"Considering that there are others who are here, and the fact that you have a feast on the table in front of you, not to mention the bag being an extra-jumbo size .." he said, trailing off as he headed to the kitchen. Isaac popped in _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ and sat down, the intro depicting that the entire film they were about to watch was based on a true story. Stiles hurried in to the living room, an extreme tower of bowls of popcorn being carried. He handed one to everyone, minus Jackson, and went down to sit next to Derek. He handed out a bowl to Derek, who grabbed it, let out a small thank you to him. He sat down, and began to watch the film. Although Stiles loved horror films, this one was a bit too intense for him. He didn't want to seem like a coward in front of his friends, so his eyes left the screen just as a woman put a gun in her mouth, and pulled the trigger spewing a mass amount of blood on the poor vacationers' van window. He glanced at Erica, who was laying on Boyd's shoulder, then at Boyd who seemed to be watching the movie with a great deal of boredom. He then looked at Allison who was laying on Scott's lap, covering her eyes from the gory film in front of them. He glanced at Scott, who had his head all the way back, snoring softly, Jackson was holding Lydia's arm, obviously scared, while his other hand shoved a handful of both rainbow popcorn and brownie, into his mouth. Lydia wasn't even watching the film, instead, she was reading through a magazine, occasionally jumping at frightening scenes. Isaac was watching the movie, half asleep in the recliner across from the television. He took a glance at Derek, who was focusing on the film, not even flinching when a scary scene came up. _Why is he always so .. dull. Time to mess with him_. He thought, smirking to himself.

"Psst, Hey! Derek!" whispered Stiles, lightly giving him a nudge. Derek turned to look at Stiles with an impatient face.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to watch a movie?" Derek hissed.

"I saw you smile for once." Said Stiles, slyly.

"What? What are you talking about? When did I smile?" asked Derek, pure annoyance in his tone. He really wanted to watch the movie for once.

"When I handed you the popcorn," whispered Stiles, "you took the popcorn, said 'thank you' and gave me a small smile."

"I did not give you a smile Stiles, now leave me alone." Derek said, adverting his gaze back to the movie. Stiles pouted, but he wouldn't give up.

"I'm one-hundred percent sure that you smiled," he whispered, watching Derek's patience grow thin. Derek slowly looked to him.

"Stiles, I'm telling you this once, and only once. Let me finish this movie, or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth. I did not smile, now Watch. The. Movie." Derek whispered back.

"Did too." Stiles whispered.

"Did not." Derek whispered.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did _too._"

"Did _not_."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Aha! Got you, you did smile!" Stiles said, pointing a finger in Derek's face. Derek slapped his hand away.

"That's not right, you tricked me, and whether you trick me or not, I know the truth. I didn't smile. Now leave me be." He said.

"Will you two shut the hell up!?" screamed Jackson, causing Stiles to jump, "Leatherface is about to kill this girl! She's hiding in a wall!"

Stiles sighed in defeat, setting his eyes back to the movie and saw a sight that shook him to the very core. Leatherface grabbed the afro-headed victim, and hung him up on a chandelier, then revved the chainsaw, and swung the blade from his groin, cutting upwards in a vertical direction. This apparently grossed Stiles out, but he couldn't stop watching the movie. By the end, when they showed the 'actual police footage of the crime scene' the screen went blank as he noticed everyone fell asleep. It was completely dark, and the only emotion Stiles could feel, was fear. This movie really did scare the hell out of him, and that's when he saw it, a large shadowy object behind the couch where Lydia and Jackson fell asleep. He stared at the object, and it stared back. Coincidentally, the object had the same height as Leatherface. He did the only thing he could muster the courage to do. He screamed, very loudly, and very girly. The group screamed themselves awake, and looked around in terror, even Derek flashed his red Alpha-eyes and growled deeply, while Isaac fell out of the recliner and struggled to turn on the light on.

"What Stiles!? What's wrong!?" asked Scott, running towards his best friend. Stiles pointed behind the couch where he saw the object, but then pouted a confused look. The object was nothing but a decorative tree, "Well Stiles!?"

"Uh, sorry .. I thought that tree over there was Leatherface .." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. The group groaned in anger and tiredness as they all packed up their stuff to leave. Allison and Scott were first, both thanking Isaac for a wonderful time. Then Boyd and Erica, who swiftly left with a nod of approval towards him, then Jackson and Lydia, whom appeared to be frightened by the movie. Stiles stood a little later to help Isaac clean up a bit, as did Derek.

"Derek, do you need a ride home?" asked Stiles, who was sweeping up the fallen pieces of popcorn from the floor.

"Actually, I need you to show me the website you found that had Elena's info." He replied, vacuuming the discarded chips from the rug.

"Sure, I guess I could head to my place, show you then take you home." Shrugged Stiles. He put away the dustpan, and grabbed his keys from his pocket.

"Woah, you found info on that Alpha girl from the other night?" asked Isaac, his head cocked to the side in a confused fashion.

"Not much, but enough." Stiles replied, "Anyway, thanks a lot Isaac, I had fun .. except for the whole, chainsaw fearing thing."

Isaac chuckled, "No problem Stiles, see ya. You too Derek, you guys have a nice night." He closed the door, but before he could close it, he saw her. A young shy looking girl, hiding in the forest just beyond the houses in front of Isaac's. Her red eyes, gleaming in the moonlight, and was that .. a tear? Forming just in her left eye? Just as he blinked, she was gone.

* * *

"Ok, so I pulled up Elena's missing person's file from her old town's website, and here are some pictures of her and –" he paused to see the picture, he couldn't believe it, "WOAH, she looks just like –"

"Laura .." Derek finished. Stiles jumped at the sound of Derek's voice, he had forgotten the Alpha was in the room with him. He felt Derek's heart sink a little. Even though Derek wasn't Stiles' favorite person on earth, he still felt sorry for him. They had something in common. They both lost good members of their families, good, loving members.

"Derek, I never got a chance to tell you this .. but .. I'm sorry. About Laura, and about your family .." Stiles said, looking down. Derek was taken aback. No one ever left their sympathies for his family, for him, not even for Peter, who was off hunting Gerard's body. He walked towards the window, muttered 'Thanks Stiles', then opened it.

"Wait! Can you patrol around my house?" asked Stiles, running to stop Derek.

"For what?" groaned Derek.

"Well .. What if Leatherface –" Stiles began, before being cut off by Derek.

"Stiles!" he yelled, "It's just a movie."

"Yeah, that's based on a true story!" said Stiles, throwing his arms in the air. He knew it was a stupid question, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Stiles, it happened in Texas .. that's more than eight hundred miles away. Goodnight." Derek said, before putting one foot out of the window.

"Easy for you to not be afraid, you're a freaking Werewolf! With a pack! I'm just a hundred and forty eight pounds of nothing." Stiles replied.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Look, you're pack. Pack is family, and family never gets left behind. Feel better?" He finished.

"_Ojana *_" Stiles said, while Derek gave him the what-did-you-just-say look, "What? You've never seen Lilo and Stitch? She says the same thing."

"Goodnight." Derek said in annoyance, before taking off into the night, leaving Stiles once again, confused.

* * *

******Hope you guys enjoyed (: Chapter Four gets ... interesting.**


	4. Plans

**A/N: I like the positive feedback I'm getting (: .. I think lol, anyway. Thanks to Pearl who said she liked the story, you're beautiful! & thanks again to Gabe's-Girl-Forever, I love you :***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that's not mine. For the love of Gaga, don't sue me please!**

**Chapter Four: Plans**

* * *

The girl moved swiftly through the woods. Her tall slender legs picking up more speed as she ran, jumping over boulders, and swiftly dodging trees in her rush to get to her pack. She didn't want this, she never wanted this to happen. Spying on the Hale pack was ordered, even though she was an Alpha, Natalie never wanted to something this terrible. Her ears perked up as she heard the voices of her pack, and when she jumped across a small chasm, there they were, huddled around a fire, its flames flickering and licking the night air. It was the only light that illuminated their faces.

"Ah, Natalie. So nice of you to finally return from your assignment." Said Elena, who was sharpening her claws with a rock, "Anything of interest?"

"Well .." She began, her nerves rocking her stomach, she didn't want to do this, "They were having some sort of movie night, the whole pack was there. There were eight of them, six wolves and three humans. One of the three being a hunter .."

"A hunter? A hunter in their pack? That's an outrage! An abomination!" yelled one of the other Alpha's, his eyes glowing a crimson red.

"Julian! Silence." Said Elena, "Natalie, continue .. more on the hunter?" Elena was desperate for information, any clues on their weaknesses, in order to take over the town easier.

"Well her name is Allison .. Allison Argent." Natalie said, curling her long wavy brown hair. She hated being the spy. She hated being the one that deceived everyone. The one that lures everyone out, she was tired of being a killer. The sound of Allison's last name gathered the gasps of the other wolves.

"An _Argent_? Even more stupid of that pathetic Derek." Said the gothic girl, swaying her jet black hair over her shoulders, "Out of all hunters."

"Oktober, find any other information on the Argents that live in town." Elena demanded, the gothic girl, whose name was Oktober, simply nodded. The two twins scoffed loudly, while Elena glared at them.

"Ethan, Aiden? Is there a problem? What's so funny?" she asked, her voice ice cold. The twin Alpha's looked at each other, then back at Elena.

"You're sending Oktober to infiltrate? Why not us? She can't do anything right." Ethan said, earning a loud roar from Oktober, whose eyes began to shine fire red, "I have a plan, Me and Aiden will enroll in Beacon Hills High, and learn everything we can about the Hale pack. Then afterschool, we'll meet up here and discuss everything we learned. Simple."

"I still believe I should be the one finding information. I'm a lot faster than Thing One and Thing Two over there." Oktober scoffed, earning two menacing hisses from the twins.

"Oh please Oktober, you can't do anything right. Get over yourself." Said Aiden, as he threw a leaf into the fire. Elena was getting annoyed by all the bickering.

"If these little _arguments_ are going to become a thing with you guys, I will personally see to it that Gabriel over there," she pointed to the burly man leaning on a tree. "rips you apart limb from limb, and if he doesn't succeed, then I will snap your pretty little necks myself. This is what we've been waiting for. A town to call a safe home, who cares if a few humans die to get what we want? All they do is shun and neglect us anyway, their love betrays us, and their hunters kill us. At first, we will ask the Hale pack to join us, and if they refuse, then we kill them and continue our plans for success. Understood?"

The pack nodded, and dispersed. Natalie walked over to Julian, who was sitting on the edge of the chasm she jumped earlier, staring at the sky, "Julian .. I don't know if I could do this .." she said, sitting next to him and sighing.

"What are you talking about? You have to, it's what Mom and Dad would've wanted. They were both Alpha's of their own Pack, and when they died, both of their Alpha genes were passed down to us. To finish what they started, to build a safe home for all Werewolves out there." Julian replied, turning to look at his sister.

"Julian, I can't .. I can't kill innocent people, an innocent pack. I just can't .." She replied, fear evident in her voice. Julian got up, and grabbed her by the arm, lifting her up to meet his gaze.

"You will. And just so I know you will, you're going to be the one that kills the Argent girl when it comes down to it. You need to do this, this is what our family wanted. You will submit to their wishes. We made a promise to them that their legacy would live on, and I intend on keeping that promise. Both on my end, and yours." He yelled, his Alpha-eyes glowing a dark red color.

"What's so special about that Allison chick anyway?" she screamed, releasing herself from Julian's grasp. He back-handed her, and she fell to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes as she coughed into the dirt floor. Julian knelt down to meet her eyes.

"You idiot! Didn't Mom and Dad ever tell you? The very FIRST Werewolf Hunter was an Argent. She's their descendant. She needs to go, in order for us to continue our plans." He spat, "I can't believe you'd wimp out so quickly."

"She doesn't seem like a threat Julian! She was hanging out with rest of them like it was nothing. For God's sake, one of the pack members is her _boyfriend_!" she practically screeched, earning Elena's attention. She walked over to them, and looked from Natalie to Julian, both confusion and amusement in her eyes.

"Might want to share that with me Natalie?" asked Elena sweetly, stroking one of Natalie's locks of hair.

"One of them .. is her boyfriend. She runs with them Elena, she doesn't hunt them. She's no threat, please .. don't do this. This isn't right, they haven't hurt anyone." Natalie said, tears in her eyes.

Elena shoved Natalie's face into the floor. "You better know your place in this pack, and you better start remembering which side your fighting for. Julian, make sure she doesn't try anything stupid." Elena said, turning on her heel and walking away. Natalie got up, and stared at Julian with disbelief.

"You're supposed to be my brother, yet you let some Alpha-Bitch shove me around?" she croaked, shoving her brother to the floor. He looked at her apologetically, and got up to face her.

"I'm sorry Natalie, but this is how it has to be. I'm doing this to protect you, to make Mom and dad proud .." he said, looking up at the sky. He truly wanted what was best for Natalie. He lost his mother and father to hunters, he couldn't lose Natalie as well. The entire Alpha pack was made up of wolves who were once Betas but lost their entire pack to either hunters or other wolves, all but Elena, who's past life was a mystery. Julian just hoped that he was making the right decision in doing this. Elena promised him a safe home, she promised all of them. She was a good woman, she took them in while they were at their worst. He remembered, they were at the stream, drinking some water when Elena and Gabriel showed up. It was just them two at first, but then they found Oktober dying in an alleyway in New York, then Aiden and Ethan stumbled across the Alpha Pack on their way to Florida, and since then, they've been searching for a safe home to coincide. He just hoped this plan wouldn't fail. He loved his sister very much, and he wanted her safe. Whether he had to kill a dozen or so innocents.

Elena walked over to Gabriel, who was still leaning on the tree. His blonde hair swaying in the wind, his arms crossed over his chest. Elena was concerned, about this plan and how it was going to unfold.

"Elena, stop thinking so much. The time will come, until then, we need to be patient. We need to be one." He said, pulling her in for passionate kiss. The two were mates, and even though they've been through extreme peril, they managed to remain that way. In sync, they remained one. They shared the same thoughts, and the same emotions.

"I know Gabriel, but .. the Natalie girl .. she's becoming a problem. She's starting to believe that the Hale pack poses no threat." Elena replied, leaning into Gabriel's embrace. He held her tighter, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"She'll submit soon enough, and if she doesn't .. then we kill her. Simple as that, although by killing her, Julian would rebel, then killing him would mean killing Oktober, seeing as she is his potential mate. We would lose three of our numbers, leaving only four of us. Even though we're Alpha's, we must consider our numbers over our strength."

"You're right, I guess we could banish her? I am Supreme Alpha, my orders get obeyed whether they like it or not." She pulled a hand through her sleek blonde hair, "Goodness, this is far more complicated then I imagined."

"It's never easy, is it?" Gabriel answered back, holding her tighter. The two met under unordinary circumstances.

Elena was turned three years ago, while she was out with some friends one night. They were about to leave a night club when a man she thought was attractive decided to take her out 'sight-seeing', she drunkenly agreed, leaving with him into the woods. As he tried to rape her, she fought back, causing him to get frustrated and bite her, turning her instantly. Enraged, she ripped his throat out, and ran home, the Alpha bloodline pumping itself through her veins. She tried to tell her friends, but no one believed her so she ran away, and found Gabriel slowly dying from a gunshot wound. The gun was filled with Wolfsbane, a substance that is lethal to Werewolves. The hunter was getting revenge on Gabriel because he had killed his brother in the Iraq War by accident, and although Gabriel felt guilty about it every day of his life, he thought he deserved to be killed. Elena didn't however, she grabbed the hunter by the throat, and dug her claws deep into his stomach, ripping his insides out. From then on, the two became inseparable, and eventually they became mates as well. They stuck by each other through thick and thin, creating this pack of abandoned Alphas together, and together they will succeed in making a safe home for them, for his new family.

* * *

Melissa McCall knocked on the door of her son's room, reminding him that it was Monday, and that he had to go to school. Scott groaned in his pillow, a sign of discontent with the day ahead of him. He leaped off of the bed and headed to the bathroom, taking a long deep gaze into the mirror, staring at his reflection. He had purple bags under his eyes, signaling that he hasn't slept in days.

"Ugh, I look like crap." He said, as he shut the bathroom door. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of Tylenol to keep his headache at bay, taking two tablets and downing them quickly. He stepped into the shower, and turned on the nice hot water, letting them run all through his body, before he began to wash himself. When he got out, he brushed his teeth thoroughly and began to get dressed. He ran downstairs to meet his mom at the table for breakfast, eyeing the meal that was put out before him.

"Uh, mom? What's with the pancakes, eggs, and bacon?" he asked, confused. Usually his mother poured him a bowl of cereal, but whenever she decided to go all out with breakfast undoubtedly meant that she was hiding something. Scott sighed, "What happened?"

"What? Can't I switch things up a bit? Sheesh, to think you'd be satisfied with a decent meal now and then .." she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mom, please don't beat around the bush. What's up?" Scott said, giving his mom a reassuring smile. He was ready to embrace any bad news she was about to dish up on him.

"Well .. I won't be home when you get out of school .." she said, eyeing his reaction warily. Scott felt relieved, he thought something insane was about to happen.

"Oh, gosh .. thank goodness. I guess they gave you an extra shift at work. I thought you were gonna tell me something that would've left me flabbergasted." Scott smiled.

"Actually Scott .. I have a date." Melissa explained, cringing from Scott's reaction. He dissected the words slowly, cautiously, a wave of new emotions hitting him at once.

"Okay .." Scott said, sounding out the words before continuing, "With ..? Oh boy, it's gonna be someone I don't like isn't it? Oh no .."

"Relax Scott! It's just .. Sheriff Stilinski .." she said, lowering down her voice so he could hardly hear. She thought she succeeded until she saw him spit out his chocolate milk.

"I'm sorry," he said, spluttering his words. He was trying hard not to laugh, but he was still shocked, "Say that again?"

"Jesus Christmas Scott, I'm going on a date with Stiles' Dad!" she declared, sipping some more of her coffee before continuing, "I've been single way too long, and I think the only guys that like me are the seventy year olds I take care of in the nursery ward at work."

"Mom, it's ok. If you think I'm still hung up on the idea that you and Dad are gonna magically start dating again, you can consider yourself in the clear. I mean, the guy hasn't called me in a year, and you think I'm gonna be the demon child that doesn't let his mother date anyone because his father's the only one who's good enough for her?"

"Have you been watching Lifetime?" asked Melissa, laughing, "Thank you Scott, very much. I know you're upset about the way your Dad's been acting but trust me, it'll pass. I love you Scott."

"Love you too Mom. And just for the record, Mr. Stilinski still doesn't know about me being .. you know, what I am. So don't let anything slip."

"My lips are sealed. And by the way, just so you know. I accept that you're a Werewolf, so don't ever think that I disown you because you're some sort of wolf thing." She said, hugging her son. He embraced her back, a smile appearing on his face.

"I love you Mom, now can you help me cover up my purple bags? I look like crap, and I really don't wanna look like crap in front of Allison." He said, his mother laughing. They both went upstairs, and un-crapped Scott's look.

* * *

At the lunchroom, Stiles, Erica, Scott, Jackson, Allison, Lydia, Boyd, and Isaac sat at their table, casually going on about random topics. The school lunch was rather disgusting, and judging by the lack of people in the lunch line, nobody was feeling the food either.

"Stiles, you totally freaked out during that movie, did you have to sleep with a teddy bear?" teased Erica, waving her fork at Stiles.

"You all laugh now, but when Leatherface bursts through your ceiling and decides to cut you in forty pieces, you'd better grab something .." retorted Stiles, messing with his mystery meat with a spork.

"Oh come on, he died in the end didn't he?" asked Isaac, who was smiling with amusement. He found the topic rather interesting.

"No Isaac, he was never found." Countered Jackson, who was texting on his phone, "Didn't you watch the ending? The movie was pathetic."

"Oh please Mr. Macho man, you kept holding on to me for dear life, quit the tough guy act, and admit you were scared." Teased Lydia, lightly tapping Jackson's nose.

"It wasn't that good of a movie .." said Scott, who was still tired. Why couldn't he just sleep in? He would've been better off.

"Duh, you slept through the whole thing, I could hear your snores from your lap." Allison tossed in, throwing a grape at Scott's head.

"Huh .." said Isaac, "This is really funny .." He began, his face turning to one of solution, it seemed he was thinking something over, and he finally found the solution.

"What is?" asked Lydia, putting down her magazine to focus on Isaac. He seemed rather distracted.

"Funny that Derek wanted us all to get along .. and here we are. Acting as if we're the best of friends. What's weird about it is .. that I feel some sort of warmth, like this is where I belong."

"That's deep .." said Jackson, "But right now, I'm trying to figure out what happened to Leatherface so can we please not change the subject."

"Jesus, Jackson! Erin caught off his arm, took the baby, ran over the sheriff and then took off. How else do you think it would've ended?" yelled Stiles from across the table.

"Seeing as we all fell asleep and woke up due to your extreme girly-victim scream, I really wouldn't know."

Suddenly, all of the wolves' ears perked as an unfamiliar scent washed over the entire lunchroom. The three humans looked at them with caution, as they scanned the cafeteria for the source of the odd scent.

"What's going on?" asked Allison, she received no answer, "Scott damn it, what's going on?" she yelled louder, grabbing his attention.

"Wolves," he began, "Two of them, in the room .. They're watching us." He sniffed around more, trying to find the direction in which the scent came from.

"There." Pointed Erica with her head, she signaled out two twins were sitting down five tables down from them, looking them directly in the eye, "They're from the Alpha pack."

The teens all stared at her in shock. "How do you know?" asked Allison, turning back to look at the twins again with a sneer on her face.

"I saw them the night Derek saved me and Boyd from being attacked by them. It's definitely them ." she said, in a stern voice. She glared at them back, and shined her bright amber eyes. They shined their crimson red ones, and turned back to have a conversation. It was Scott who tuned in on them.

* * *

"The Argent girl is the brunette .." said Ethan, who shared a quick glance back at her, flashing her a devilish grin.

"How do you know?" asked Aiden, a confused puppy dog look on his face. He looked back at her again, as she turned away.

"I can smell the hunter blood coursing through her veins." He replied, "She dies tonight." He declared, whipping out his phone to call his Supreme Alpha. Aiden snatched the phone from his brother.

"Are you insane? We have to consult with Elena first, orders are orders. We can't just go jumping into details without the proper information."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the brains, and you're the brawn. Keep it that way .. or is there something your hiding from me?" questioned Ethan.

"Please, why would I hide something? Besides you'd be able to tell if I was," he said, tapping his temple with his index finger, "We can tell when someone's lying."

"I don't wanna find something out that'll piss me off later on .." said Ethan, getting up to leave, "We regroup at our location afterschool. Oktober searched through the Argent home and found out the info we need. It's settled, Elena might want us to attack tonight."

"Very well." Aiden said, getting up as well. They both left the cafeteria, and onto their next classes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott was gripping the table with enough force to break it in half completely. Stiles noticed, and tried to capture his attention, but failed miserably. Jackson stuck his claws into Scott's arm to see if he'd budge.

"It's Allison .. they want Allison." Muttered Scott lowly. His anger rising with each breath he took. He'd kill them, he'd kill all of them.

"What? Me? Why?" Allison squeaked, she was now trembling, the scent of fear emanating off of her.

"It's because your family, they think you're a threat to their plan. They want you out of the picture so they can take over the town."

"These guys are genius .." said Lydia, "They've thought of everything. Think about it, if they try and kill Allison, then Scott comes after her, which would only end up in him being killed. If they target me, then Jackson comes running to the rescue, which would end up in him being killed too. If they come after Erica, Boyd comes wallowing after, then gets killed too. They're trying to catch us all one by one. Eliminate the humans, then the betas, then the Alpha .."

"We have to call Derek." Stiles said, whipping out his phone. He dialed Derek's number, and explained the whole situation, and after they hung up, Stiles sighed.

"Pack Meeting at the station, mandatory." He said. The pack rose from their seats, and headed off to class. Derek would know what to do. He'd have to, he was their only savior, and seeing as They gathered new information, a strategy could be devised. Allison is their prime target, and they needed everything, every plan they could muster up in order to save her.

* * *

**Whew! That one was interesting, now that Lydia's figured out their plan .. what happens next? Find out in the next chapter! :D**


	5. Pack Mentality

**A/N: I'm having lots of fun writing this story :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that's not mine, so if you read this .. just know that.**

**Chapter Five: Pack Mentality**

* * *

Derek's emotions were flying all over the place. One minute he thought of talking to the Alphas, maybe they'll back away, but then he pushed that out of his mind. The next minute he thought of attacking head on, but he brushed that thought away as well. The pack wasn't ready to fight another pack, let alone a pack of well-trained and organized Alphas. After he finished talking to Stiles on the phone, he paced back and forth. He'd train them. That's it, he'd have a meeting, gather suggestions, create a strategy, devise an attack pattern and train them. The subway station felt more empty than usual without his pack around, he felt alone. He felt .. Vulnerable. Another upsetting thought that crossed his mind .. just _where_ did he know Elena? Her name sounded so familiar, it's like he's met her before. Derek at down on one of the seats in the railcar with his head to his temple, trying to gather any recollection of memories that may or may not involve Elena. His head was undoubtedly hurting from this excessive thinking, until the light bulb flickered in his head at this certain memory ..

**Flashback: Friday, February 14****th****, 2005**

_Derek and Laura were in their home, getting ready for the Valentine's Day Dance at school. Laura, who sported a tight, jet black dress with striking red heels, walked into Derek's room to find him sitting down on his bed, pouting in front of his full-body mirror. _

_ "Derek! What the hell, we're gonna be late!" yelled Laura, who was still struggling to put on her earrings. He looked up at her with annoyed eyes, and opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by Laura, "Oh no, don't even think about saying that you aren't going. We already paid for yout ticket, and outfit. So don't give me any bull."_

_ "I was _supposed _to spend the night with Kate tonight, but I had to cancel to be your date to this stupid dance." He replied, standing up to cross his arms over his chest. Laura flipped her perfectly, straightened hair, and shrugged, obviously oblivious to any excuse her brother threw at her._

_ "Ugh, the Argent .." she muttered under hear breath, but Derek caught it all too quickly. Unfazed by her brother's anger, she went on, "When are you gonna take my advice and remind you that she's bad people. Derek, she's five years older than you, women like her break hearts. She's very, very dangerous and Mom and Dad have told you that countless times."_

_ "Look, yes she's older than me .. Yes, both our families hate each other for some unknown reason, but that doesn't mean we can't love each other. I know, deep down inside she loves me too, I can feel it. Every time we-"_

_ "DEREK!" She interrupted, "You're sixteen years old! You know nothing about love! I'm 18 and I _still _have no clue what the hell love is. Are you kidding me? Oh no, No. No. No. No. I know that look .. Derek please, please tell me you didn't –"_

_ "Yes Laura, we did .." Derek said, hanging his head low in both embarrassment and fear. Laura's face was growing a bright red color, indicating she was about to burst._

_ "YOU HAD SEX WITH HER?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, smacking Derek in the process, "Derek how could you? You have no idea .." she trailed off, dropping the argument and walking out. Derek was clueless at what she was saying, but decided to leave the situation as is. He walked out of the house, and got into Laura's car, both heading off to the dance._

_ At Beacon Hills High School, the gym was decorated to be a masquerade ball, with glowing hearts and gold décor all around. There was a booth at the end of the gym, that had a bucket full of names. The name of the game was 'choose your sweetheart', where a person would pick a name at random and whose ever name they've chosen, is their sweetheart for the night. While Derek was with his Lacrosse friends at the punch table, a young woman in a stunning white gown ran up to him and lightly punched his shoulder. _

_ "Hey captain." She said, taking a sip of her drink, "Enjoying the dance so far?"_

_ Derek put his drink down, and smiled at the young woman, "Hey Elena, it's pretty good, how are you liking it?"_

_ "Actually, not so much at first .. but it kinda just got a little better." She laughed, holding up a piece of white paper._

_ "Really? And how's that?" Derek asked, chuckling along with her. Elena gave him the piece of paper, which he unfolded, revealing his name in the crumpled paper. _

_ "Guess you're my sweetheart huh?" she said shyly, blushing slightly. Derek knew Elena had a huge crush on him, and at one point, he had feelings for her too, but after Kate came along, he abandoned Elena. He chuckled nervously, and adjusted his tie._

_ "Oh .. sounds cool .." he said awkwardly. He was beginning to sweat before rational thoughts came to his mind. _It's only a dance right? I mean, it's not like I'm cheating on Kate, _he thought, before turning back to her, "Wanna dance?"_

_ "Sure." She smiled, taking hold of his hand and leading him towards the dance floor. The two danced for what seemed like hours before Elena took Derek outside to get some fresh air. She led him a little into the forest, just on the outskirts of the Lacrosse field. _

_ "It's beautiful .." she said, staring off into the woods. Derek looked at her as if she lost her mind, his mouth gaping open._

_ "The woods?" he asked, but only received a chuckle, and a small smile from Elena, her lips pink as ever._

_ "No, not the woods .. " she said, leaning closer to Derek. He could feel her warm, peppermint breath against his lips, and shuddered, "You." She finished her sentence by pressing her lips against Derek's. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, massaging her lips with his own, the two connecting and rotating like gears on a machine. He opened his eyes, and realized what he was doing, before pushing her away, Elena falling to the floor._

_ "Stop. This whole crush thing, needs to stop. I have Kate ok? She's my happiness right now, and she forever will be." He said, more harshly than he intended. Tears began swelling in her eyes before she got up, and walked towards him._

_ "But Derek-" she said, inching closer, "I love you. I love everything about you. I'm in love with you, and I can't walk around pretending like I'm not."_

_ Derek backed away from her every time she moved forward. "No, Leave me alone Elena, you knew I was with Kate this whole time and you just took advantage of me. I never, ever wanna see you again." He said, before running away, leaving a sobbing Elena stranded by herself on the Lacrosse field._

**End of Flashback.**

How could he forget that? It was the night his house burned down. The night Kate betrayed him, and murdered his family. He whipped out his phone, and dialed Stiles' number.

"Hello?" answered Stiles, "There better be a good reason why you're calling me during school hours. I had to run to the bathroom and –"

"Stiles! Shut up and listen!" Derek interjected, "I have new leads on Elena, I need you to please meet me here at the station in about ten minutes, please."

Stiles was taken aback. _Derek never begs .. This must be something serious_, he thought before answering, "I'm in school, how am I supposed to –"

"On the third floor, by the science lab, there's a fire alarm. Pull it and when the school's evacuated, make your way here. This is important, Isaac will cover your handprints on the switch, just come here pronto!" Derek said before hanging up.

* * *

As instructed, Stiles showed up in exactly ten minutes, with an angry look on his face. Apparently, the kid wasn't one for leaving school early to take care of some business. He stormed towards Derek, and pointed a finger, poking his chest.

"You, Mr. Broody McBroodster, need to understand that I'm not some sorta research hooker you can call up at anytime of any day, and WOW you look serious .. what's going on?" he said.

"I know who Elena is .." he said, bowing his head in shame. Stiles felt bad for the way Derek looked .. like, if he did something wrong and felt guilty over it. Then, as if Stiles' body moved completely on its own, he outstretched his hand and lifted Derek's face up by his chin.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked, emotions full of concern for the sourwolf. Derek just walked over towards the window, and stared outside.

"Six years ago, me and my sister were at a school dance," he began, "It was the night our house burned down, there were eleven people trapped inside. Before we got the news, I stormed out of the dance because I cheated on Kate .. with Elena."

"What!?" yelled Stiles, who was sitting down on a metal box in the corner near Derek. He couldn't believe his ears. No wonder Elena knew her way around Beacon Hills, she's _from _Beacon for Spiderman's Sake!

"Yeah, she took me out to the Lacrosse field, and kissed me. I kissed her back, which was wrong on my part, then I pushed her to the floor and told her I never wanted to see her again, that she was taking advantage of me."

"When in reality, Kate took advantage of you .." muttered Stiles, piecing the puzzle together. This newfound information is one of the strongest leads they've gotten so far.

"You're not helping Stilinksi." Derek shot back, giving him the all-too famous Derek Death Glare. Stiles closed his mouth, and took two fingers and crossed them against his lips, mimicking a zipper being closed, "Anyway, I broke her heart. Really badly, and ever since that day, she moved to San Diego and was never heard from since. I tried to block her out of my mind, which wasn't hard due to the fire. She probably went and got herself attacked and its all my fault .."

Stiles got up, and laid a comforting hand on Derek's shoulder. "Hey, this isn't your fault. I doubt she even remembers any of that. I think you need to get away, away from all of this. You're stressing yourself thin .."

"I can't just leave Stiles. I have a pack to worry about. I almost lost two of my pack members, I couldn't bare the idea of losing any others." Derek replied, still staring out of the window.

"Derek, we're a family. We help each other all the time, you saw us at Isaac's? It was one big happy family, and at school today even Isaac pointed that out. You can't worry about us 24/7 .. We're big kids, we can take care of ourselves from time to time." Said Stiles.

"I can't just NOT worry, I'm already the world's most terrible Alpha .." Derek replied, putting a hand through his hair, "I couldn't protect Lydia from Peter, or Jackson from Gerard, or Scott from almost getting killed by Victoria, and I sure as hell couldn't stop Boyd and Erica from leaving me. If they left me, it meant I was a bad Alpha .. I wasn't right for them .. I wasn't right for anything .. I couldn't protect my sister, or my family from burning in that house .." at a sudden angry feeling, Derek punched a whole straight through the iron walls of the complex, creating a giant hole in the wall. His eyes opened wide, and he began to panic, breathing heavily, "What's .. w-w-w-wrong w-w-with m-m-m-m-me?"

Stiles rushed to his side, as Derek collapsed to the floor. "Derek, listen to me, and only me. Listen to my voice and follow what I say? Can you do that?" Derek only nodded, "Ok, now. Breathe slowly, breathe in, and then out. In and out, that's it. Just like that, you're doing perfect. Focus on what I'm saying, block out everything else in your mind. Just focus on my voice, and breathing. "

Derek's breathing slowed, and he picked himself up. He rubbed his forehead, and then sat up right, facing Stiles. "What the hell was that?"

"You were having a panic attack .. I used to get them when my Mom died. Sometimes I still do. You're gonna be okay." He said, rubbing Derek's back in case of nausea.

All of a sudden, Derek's ears perked up, as he swiftly got up, and ran to the door with Stiles hot on his trail. Derek was sniffing around, smelling an odd scent while Stiles was looking around confused. He followed the trail of smell and found a small piece of paper. Once he opened it, his crimson eyes flared, and he shoved the paper onto Stiles chest.

"We train today." Was all Derek said before storming back into the station. Stiles unfolded the note, which was shaped like a heart. One side of the note said '_Beacon Hills High's Sweetheart Dance of 2005_' and on the other side, the note read 'Derek Hale', and scribbled under his name, read '_I'm coming back for you._'

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" whined Scott, as he positioned himself in front of Jackson, "CSI is coming back on today, and I _really_ wanna watch it!" He pouted like a five year old, and crossed his arms. Derek rolled his eyes, and continued with a smart remark.

"If you don't train, then you'll end up as a dead body on a real CSI investigation. Do you want that?" Derek said, as Scott stood shut, "Good, that's what I thought. Now, Scott I want you to come at Jackson with full speed, and Jackson, you're going to flank left and hit Scott from the rear."

Both Jackson and Scott nodded, and waited for Derek's signal. Derek raised his right arm in the air, and signaled for both boys to start the sparring training. Scott ran to tackle Jackson, but Jackson flanked left as Derek said, and knocked Scott to the ground by swiping from the rear.

"You see that? If the Alphas attack head on, they won't think about where you're going next, they'll only think about the impact. Scott, Jackson, again." Derek said, as he walked towards where Boyd, and Erica were demonstrating a 'pack attack', "This guys, is called a 'pack attack', this is when you find yourself being attacked by more than one wolf at a time. Boyd, Erica. See if you can both attack Isaac from two different directions. Isaac, you counter attack Boyd, and fling him towards Erica with all of your might, understand?"

Isaac nodded, and then waited for Boyd to attack from the side, while Erica ran from the back. Boyd threw a jab at Isaac's face, but he grabbed Boyd's arm before it made contact, and whipped Boyd around, slamming him into Erica before she could claw at his head.

Derek walked over to Stiles, Allison, and Lydia, who were practicing shooting firearms. Allison had a pistol and her Bow and Arrow. She was swiftly hitting all of Derek's makeshift targets at the bull's-eye mark, while Stiles and Lydia were .. not so good. "Allison, do you think you could teach Stiles and Lydia an easier way to shoot?"

"Sure Derek, Stiles come over here for a second." She said, motioning for Stiles to join her at her position, "Ok, now .. When you hold the gun, make sure it's aligned right in between both of your eyes. Then, you hold your breath, and focus on nothing but the target. Here, let me position you right." She moved Stiles' arms so the Pistol was in between his right and left eye. In reaction, he closed one eye, before being scolded by Allison, "No no Stiles, keep both eyes open and on the target. You need one hundred percent of your focus. Now hold your breath, and squeeze the trigger, don't pull it."

Stiles fired the bullet, and it hit the bull's-eye mark. "YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT, GO ME, GO ME! WHOOP!" he yelled, before moon-walking back into his position. Lydia and Allison both chuckled as Allison began showing the strawberry blonde how to properly fire a gun.

Derek looked over as his pack trained hard. He prayed for the day they never had to use their newfound combat knowledge for survival, but he couldn't lie to himself any longer. They were going to have to use everything they had in this fight. The Alphas aren't going to show any mercy whatsoever, and he couldn't fail his pack now. He watched over as Scott and Jackson playfully wrestled on the ground, and as Erica, Isaac and Boyd continued their training, taking turns. He looked at how Allison trained Lydia on hand to hand combat, and the uses of a gun other than firing. He then looked at the hyperactive teen who's been helping him control his emotion, Stiles. Derek honestly hated Stiles in the beginning of their 'friendship', but after today, he realized he cared for the Aderall-loving teen just as much as he cared for the rest of his pack. He just hoped Stiles and Lydia could take care of themselves in a fight. He wouldn't know what to do if something happened to either of them. Sure he could give them the bite at the very last minute, but Stiles didn't want the bite, and Lydia's immune. But what choice did he have? He loved his pack, though he'd never admit it. I guess he'd never know what to do unless faced by the situation itself.

* * *

"Ok guys, training's good for the day." Derek announced, as he threw bottles of water in their direction. Everyone sighed in relief, and began to drink the water that was given to them, each of them exhausted to no point's end.

"Gosh, I never knew Werewolf training could be so tough .." said Allison, as she slumped down on the ground, "I feel like my arms and legs are jelly."

"What flavor Jelly?" asked Scott, giggling, "I bet .. you're a .. lemon flavored Jelly! Am I right? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Allison made a mock surprised face, "Wow Scott! Lemon? Really? So you think I'm bitter and sour? I'll be thinking about that the next time you want one of my special pasta." She giggled, earning a frown face from Scott.

"Ok, no! You're definitely Apple. Apple's good. Pasta?" Scott beamed, his teeth shining bright in the afternoon sun. The group laughed, and then fell silent. They looked into the woods behind stations, and found the Alpha Pack staring them dead on. Elena walked forward, and nodded her head at Derek's pack.

"Hales. I have come to offer you a proposal." She began, the pack eyeing her warily, "You can join us in taking over Beacon Hills, to have a safe life. A town where we can be ourselves without hiding, or the Argent girl dies. Your choice."

* * *

**Damn those cliff-hangers :/ lol. I know this chapter was short :( i've just been working a lot. i added a little Sterek fluff for you guys to enjoy ^_^**


	6. Emotion

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys :D they're what keep me motivated! I really just wanna say that I'm really obsessed w/ writing this thing, i mean its the longest story I've ever written. I usually get writer's block but w/ this, it just comes naturally. Thanks for all those who encouraged me & are STILL encouraging me to continue. Special shoutout to Gabe's-Girl-Forever who keeps giving me the best reviews ever. Love you Sweetface :*. Well, enough blabbing, scroll & read ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that ain't mine honeybooboo children (;**

**Chapter Six: Emotions**

* * *

The tension in the air was thick. The two packs stared each other down, their hearts rapidly beating with every word that was being said. Elena's pack looked at the Hales in disgust, Elena herself looking at Allison with a sense of pure disgust. Allison readied her crossbow, and earned a laugh from the Alphas.

"She really thinks that bow could save her?" chuckled Oktober, who was stepping forward menacingly, "Let's see how it protects you baby girl .."

Allison made an intimidating laugh, and steadied her bow in front of her, "I'm pretty sure it can protect me when the tips are infused with Aensopic Wolfsbanium." She said, stepping up to Oktober. Both the Alphas and Stiles gasped in surprise.

"She lies." Commented Gabriel, who was crouched down in a defensive form, "That type of Wolfsbane hasn't been seen in years." Allison put her finger on the trigger, aiming it towards Elena.

"Wanna test it? I'll tell you what, you come attack and I'll shoot, you'll see whether I'm lying or not. I mean come on, you're this big and bad Alpha right? It possibly couldn't hurt you could it?"

"Allison! Fall back, don't tempt them to do something you'll regret later on. Play it safe for now, guns away." Snapped Derek, Allison lowering her weapon in response, "Elena, what's gotten into you? This plan of yours, are you even sure it's gonna work? This town is seething with Hunters galore, and even if you do happen to succeed, other hunters will hear about this and will come in for the kill."

"Ah Derek, just as smart as back then huh? Well, just giving you a heads up. We've done our research, and the only Hunters in this town are _her_ family." She pointed to Allison in accusation, "They took everything away from you, murdered your entire family, yet you still accept her within your pack. If you even call that a pack, you can't even get them under control."

Derek let out a menacing growl. "Do _not_ tell me what I can and can't do with _my _pack. They're my family. _She's_ my family, and believe when I say that you WON'T take this family away from me."

Elena laughed a very creepy and unsympathetic laugh, and looked back towards her pack, were also sniggering in response. "You? A family? That burned down they day you left me in the dust, didn't it Derek? Don't you remember? The screams of your brothers and sisters? Your parents .. That was your family, and they're all dead. So what makes you think that you can even begin to fathom creating such a pathetic excuse for having something you lost six years ago?"

"Oh no .." muttered Stiles, before launching himself in front of Derek, "Derek! No! Stop!" he screamed, holding a very wolfed out Derek back from ripping Elena's head off. The Alpha pack were now laughing at Derek's behavior, mocking him. Derek, struggling to get free from Stiles' grasp slumped down to the ground, and started to shake.

"We will give you tonight to sleep on your decision, I will send one of my Alphas tomorrow afternoon to receive your answer. I assure you, if you decline this offer, not only will the Argent girl die, but so will all of you and this entire town itself. Live or Die Derek? Make your choice." Elena said before she and her pack disappeared into the thickness of the woods.

* * *

"So what now?" asked Scott, looking at Derek. Derek was still being held by Stiles, his eyes flaring the strongest shade of crimson they could fathom. He slowly got up, and brushed Stiles off, then walked towards the station, "Derek?" repeated Scott again.

"I don't know .." he said, looking at his pack. He wanted them safe, unharmed, but he couldn't have that with Elena and her gang of mutts running around. It took Derek a good few minutes to notice that the scent of one of the Alphas still lingered, as if one of them was still around. He stalked his way outside while the rest of the pack followed, sniffing the air around to find where the stupid Alpha was.

"You're not thinking about joining them are you?" asked Allison, and with a silent stare from Derek, she became instantly furious, "Derek, you can't be serious! They don't even –"

"Allison, shut it!" Derek boomed over her, while she cowered behind Scott in fear, "I can't keep you guys safe if they're around, it might be our only choice at survival."

"You've gotta be kidding me! Derek, since when did I know you to give up?" asked Erica, who stalked her way towards him to punch him in the shoulder, "Are you trying to get us killed? If you're thinking about joining them, what was today for huh? All this training, this back and forth attack patterns? I know you Derek, this isn't you, so whatever's making you take on a decision like this .. please, ignore it." She said, with grief-stricken eyes.

"Derek, you can't give in to her .. please. Do it for us." Said Lydia, "Please, we can fight them off, I know we can. We have something that they don't, and that's a great Alpha. We can't join them .."

"You don't have to .." called out a female voice from behind, making the pack turn around. It was one of the Alphas, standing there awkwardly with her arms crossed over her chest. Derek let out a menacing growl and stepped forward.

"How dare you even stay on my territory, you pathetic dog?" he roared at her, making her jump back. The girl then fell to the floor, and began crying. The pack looked at each other, then back at the girl, wondering why she was sobbing.

"I don't wanna be a part of them anymore, it sucks! All they do is abuse me, beat me, push me around and make me submit to doing things that disastrous and evil. I wanna be normal, I wanna be like you guys, in a family .. I lost mine, all I have left is my brother and all he cares about is pleasing Elena because she gave us '_a place in the world_'." She said, half-sobbing.

Isaac walked over to her and let out a hand, reluctantly, she grabbed it and he helped her up off the floor. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Um, I'm Natalie, Natalie Jameson .." she said, giving him a small smile. Isaac took her over to the rest of the pack, "I'm sorry, so sorry about everything that Elena's pack is doing to you and this town. I wanna help you defeat them, I know their battle strategy, and I know what their plans are. Please," she bent down before Derek, "I submit myself, in request to join your pack."

Derek was shocked that this young girl was bowing before him. He agreed to let her join in one condition, she never goes back to them at all.

"Ok, they're devising a plan. They're going to attack Allison's home tomorrow night, whether her family is there or not. Elena shows no remorse, especially towards the Argents .. why? I don't understand either, but she has a pretty strong grudge against them. First, Ethan and Aiden, the twins, were going to stalk her home from school, then Oktober was going to trap her and her family inside, then .. then Elena was going to slaughter them .." said Natalie, as she mapped out the strategy on a piece of paper.

"Wait, are you willing to fight against your own brother?" asked Stiles, who was staring at her intently.

"If it's the right thing to do, then yes. Besides, they don't even know that I'm gone." She said, with a shrug of her shoulders. Just then, a loud roar followed by several howls began to fill the afternoon air.

"I think they just found out .." said Boyd, as the entire pack looked around. The howling seized to a low growling, and then faded completely.

"Oh well, they should've never treated me the way they did. They're terrible, they never wanted you to join. They were going to kill all of you so you wouldn't get in their way." She said, quietly. Isaac looked towards her, and smiled.

"She needs protection from them, she can stay with me. If it's okay with you Natalie. I don't wanna make you do something you don't feel comfortable with I mean .." Isaac said, shuffling awkwardly.

Natalie blushed, and the rest of the pack burst out in laughter. Isaac's faced went from pale white, to beat red. "Shut up!" they both said in unison. Isaac and Natalie left, followed by Jackson and Lydia. After a few moments of hanging around, Scott and Allison left as well leaving Stiles and Derek once again, alone.

* * *

"I should .. go." Said Stiles, seeing the obvious pain in Derek's eyes. The guy was an emotional wreck right now. He might've not been showing it, but Stiles knew, that in the inside, Derek was at war, with his heart, and mind, "I'm always here Derek, you know that." Stiles finished, before leaving the compound.

_The forest was flashing by Derek at record speed, the density of the woods becoming thicker and thicker with each step they took. On his left, Scott and Jackson were running as well, and on his right, both Boyd and Isaac flanked him, while Erica and Natalie covered behind them. Stiles, Allison, and Lydia were hiding in the trees ahead of them, with their guns aimed. Derek skidded to a halt at their location, signaling the three humans in the trees to stay alert. The wolves formed a circle, somewhat of a boundary wall of protection for the humans. Out of the shadows in the night, six pairs of red eyes revealed themselves, but they weren't in human form, they were large wolves, very large wolves._

_ "How can they do that?" asked Erica, who was facing Julian in his wolf form, a very dark brown wolf._

_ "It's the Alpha gene, both me and Natalie can transform like that as well, it's called the Alpha-Form, you guys can transform into Beta-forms only." Stated Derek._

_ Oktober walked out of the shadows, showing her wolf form, a sandy colored brown. She growled at Boyd and Isaac, and Natalie shifted, revealing her beige colored form. Elena ran out of the shadows as well, her glossy white wolf form shining in the dark contrast of the night, followed by Gabriel, who's wolf form was blacker than the night itself. Aiden and Ethan were the last to reveal themselves, their dark grey wolf forms growling at the pack. The two packs ran at each other with full force, but before they could strike, a flash of elements waved themselves between them. Blinded by the lights they produced, Derek tried his hardest to see. _

_ First, a wave of flames passed through them, the heat burned Derek's pale skin to the very core, but was instantly cooled off by jet stream of water that flowed through everyone, followed by a strong gust of wind, that carried Derek off of his feet. He struggled to get back up, his vision being altered and blurred. His body giving way before he could get up. He rolled onto his stomach as the ground shook massively. Derek could swear the end times were here, as a blinding flash of light blinded him once more, before the cold darkness took over the scene, aching his body with many pains he's never felt before. The pain subsided, and all he saw when he got up from the muddy floor, was the entire Alpha pack, lying dead on the ground. He looked around in awe, mesmerized by the entire ordeal that happened. Just then, the roots from the ground arose, grappling the dead Alpha pack bodies and dragging them underneath the earth burying them in its rich soil. A loud clap of thunder was heard, and Derek was struck with a bolt of lightning._

Derek woke up with a start, his heart beating intensely as he registered the dream – or nightmare, he just had. What was with all the dead bodies? What happened with all that fire or water? Was he finally going stark-raving mad? What about the blinding light? The darkness? The earthquake? What was happening to him?

"What the hell is happening to me?" Derek said, burying his head in his hands, letting the tears flow. Derek hadn't felt the need to cry in a long time, but all the emotions he kept bottled up, were now releasing themselves. He cried, and cried, until sleep took over him once again.

* * *

**Aweeeeeee! Poor Derek :/, well I hope I didn't confuse you guys in this chapter. I know it's really short, shorter than most of my updates but I just now got a second job so yeah ****, don't worry, the dream that Derek had will make sense later on ^_^ hope this little drabble kept you guys at least a bit entertained. The action starts **_**very **_**soon. Toodaloo :***

**-CosmicLoathe.**


	7. Halloween

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry about this late update! I live in Central Jersey, so we got hit pretty bad by Hurricane Sandy - You are now my least favorite character on Spongebob, Just Sayen' .. anyway, I lost my power, my heat, my cell phone signal, & about everything else you guys can think of. But yeah, one quick thing before I begin, my top reviewer, Gabe's-Girl-Forever, wrote an amazing little Teen Wolf series you guys should read, the order is: Wolfie Movies Stilinski Style!, Pack Meetings, & Howl of the Alpha. Go check'em out (;**

**Disclaimer: I own nada that aint mine homiez.**

**Chapter Seven: Halloween**

* * *

"I don't see why I have to .." said Isaac, as he turned around to examine himself in the mirror. Natalie had made Isaac's Halloween costume for him, making him the Green Lantern, "This costume is awfully .." he continued, raising one eyebrow.

"Awfully …. What?" teased Natalie, as she admired Isaac's well-sculpted figure, "Awfully .. incredible? Awfully … tasteful? Awfully … spontaneous?" she whispered, playfully walking around Isaac as he continued his confused expression.

"Awfully … tight." He chuckled, turning to face her. He admired her lime-green eyes, as he looked deeply into them, "Why did you make this again?"

"Well .. you gave me a place to stay, I might as well pay you back somehow. I just couldn't have you buying your own Halloween costume when I could've made you your own. I mean, I don't wanna brag but I was gonna be a fashion designer." She beemed, "And I believe the costume is awfully … _sexy_."

Isaac felt his heart drop into his stomach a bit, he'd never been called sexy before, I mean some of the girls around school might've gawked a bit when he came back from his – absence. "Well, it came from .. a sexy girl, so I'm guessing it's only fair huh?" he winked, before putting on the black eye-piece. He walked out of the door, beckoning Natalie to follow.

"Fair Enough .." she said, raising an eyebrow at his comment before following him out of the door.

The afternoon air felt fresh, and autumn leaves coveted the ground in a beautiful way, as trick-or-treaters of all ages skewered the sidewalks and streets of Beacon Hills. Older teenagers were scaring younger children, and the occasional attractive female.

"It's crazy how Elena wants to change all of this .." Natalie began, looking around at all of the friends and family that were having a good time, "I mean, her original plan of coming here was for someone named Whittemore .. but when she saw how secluded and isolated this place was .."

"Whittemore? As in the lawyer family Whittemore?" Isaac pressed, gaining some newfound information for the pack might be useful in the upcoming events, "What would they want with them?"

"Well, it's not really them they want Isaac. It's their foster son, Jack? I think it was?" she said, shaking her head, "No, no. Maybe it was Jason? Jerry?" she continued, trying hard to concentrate on the name. The name in which Isaac already knew.

"Jackson .." he whispered, almost to himself, "What would they want with him? And did you say foster parents?"

"Yeah, Jackson! That was it, and I don't know really. Julian and Oktober were talking with Elena one night. It had something to do with him being some sort of creature."

"The Kanima." Said Isaac. It sounded more as a fact.

"Yeah, it's some reptilian humanoid that's extremely dangerous. Well, anyway .. Elena said that if she could control it, she'd be able to use it to her advantage as revenge on Jackson's real parents."

"Revenge? What Revenge?" Isaac asked, his facial expressions becoming more puzzled with each new addition to the information, "Just who _are_ Jackson's real parents?"

"Jackson's father was the wolf who killed her family four years ago .." Natalie replied softly, "It was tragic really, but much of it was due to her family's complete lack of knowledge. One night, while they were out camping in the woods – Elena was in college at the time – and they were slaughtered by Jackson's father, who just happened to be hunting at the time. I mean really, on a full moon, you should even have the conscious of not going out. Anyway, Elena heard the news that … a 'pack of wolves' attacked her family, and her being the total psychotic but yet smart bitch she is, decided to do some research while she came to a conclusion. There are no wolves in California, ever. Then the night she was turned, she realized what killed her family, got some evidence that traced back to Jackson's family, and she's been hunting them ever since. Unfortunately, they're dead .. so I guess that's another thing that changed the overall plot she had to begin with."

Isaac's jaw dropped at the story Natalie told him. How could he be so naive? How could the pack not have dwelled deeper into Jackson's history. He knew why, because they didn't have someone like Natalie to help them. He stared at the girl in front of him, her long wavy hair that lengthened itself all the way down to her back, her strikingly pure lime-green eyes, her curvaceous figure, and her intelligence. They all made her something dangerous, something .. lustful. He turned her around, and stared deep into her luscious eyes.

"You don't realize how truly remarkable it is to meet someone like you. You've helped out so much, and even went against your own family to do what's right. All my life I feared my family, I feared my father, and even my brother, yet I could never have turned my back on them to leave the wrong, and live in the right. I didn't have the strength, but Natalie .. You have that strength, and the more time I spend with you, the deeper my feelings for you become." Isaac said, sighing at the end. He's held it in for about three weeks now, since Natalie moved into the guest-room in his home.

"Isaac, you've been more a help to me than I've been to you. Your words, they mean so much to me, I have feelings for you too .. I'm an Alpha who's been alone for so long, someone who hasn't even remembered how to handle society, someone who wanted to be alone, yet I feel so attracted to you. It's almost like I need you to breathe .. maybe .. maybe you're what I needed to fill the void of emptiness inside of me, you might just be … my mate." She said, saying the last part almost to herself.

"Well, let's not waste any more time today, come on .. let's go get some candy." He said, throwing her a wink. He grabbed her hand, as they interlocked fingers and walked down the street, ready to enjoy the rest of their Halloween night.

* * *

"Ok Dad, how do I look?" asked Allison, as she modeled her Halloween costume for her father, Chris Argent, who was sitting down on her bed with a look of strong disapproval, "It's not too much?"

Allison sported a skin tight leather outfit, with a tail poking out of the back and a pair of cat ears that popped out from her hair. She honestly felt uncomfortable, but the constant threatening glares she got from Lydia standing behind Chris told her to think otherwise.

"It's …" Chris began to say, but was abruptly cut off by Lydia, who had a huge rack of costumes behind her.

"Absolutely perfect!" she squealed, jumping for joy, "Scott's gonna love you in it, you look so hot!" she winked, her statement gathering a sigh from the older Argent.

"Don't you think it's a little _too_ revealing?" he pressed, beckoning Allison with his eyes to take it off. He didn't want snotty nosed teenage boys to woo over her as she walked up and down the streets, let alone let Scott see her in some type of Playboy lingerie.

"Well –" Allison began, before Lydia silenced them both.

"It's perfect," she began, pursing her lips at them both, "The trick-or-treaters will glorify your wicked body and bow down to your supreme figure." She said, as if stating a fact. "Who knows, maybe a couple cars might stop for you, huh?"

Chris shot her a warning glance before continuing, "Just be back before midnight ok?" he sighed, as Lydia began leave the room.

"I'll be back Allison, I'm gonna go change in to my costume in the bathroom, then I'll text Jackson so he could come with Scott to pick us up."

Allison nodded while Lydia left, throwing herself on top of her bed, sighing loudly. Why did Lydia always have to play fashion police?

"Hey Allison," Chris said, as he sat down next to her, "Can I talk to you for a minute? Before Detective Fashionista comes back?"

Allison giggled at her father's joke, and nodded, "What's wrong Dad?"

"I know things haven't been easy lately, especially with the passing of your mother .." he began, "I'm just worried about you."

"Dad, you don't have to worry. I'm fine, I have a pack now. They accept me and love me for me, regardless of my background. I'm one of three humans in a wolf pack, I can take care of myself." She sighed, putting a reassuring hand on her father's shoulder, "I love you Dad, and trust and believe that I'm gonna be ok. I'm your warrior remember?" she winked before getting up to leave the room. She walked out into the hall to see Lydia dressed up in a tight black dress with a pair of animal ears, and black heels.

"What are you supposed to be?" Allison asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lydia scoffed, and pointed to her animal ears on her head, "I'm a mouse, duh." She said, which made Allison laugh. She really came to enjoy Lydia's company every so now and then. She was her best friend, and even through all the supernatural business going on, Lydia stood by her side.

"Come on, psycho. Let's wait for Jackson and Scott outside." She said, putting her arm around Lydia and leading her outside.

"Hey, hey watch the psycho slaying, I was completely convinced I was psychotic a few months ago .. it's a touchy subject." Lydia giggled.

* * *

Melissa McCall was struggling to get her son out of the bathroom, which he'd been stuck in for the past hour. "Scott Anthony McCall, if you don't get your ass out of that bathroom right now, so help me God I will beat your PS3 with your Lacrosse equipment senseless!"

"NO! I look so _stupid_!" Scott yelled, fidgeting with his costume. Apparently, Lydia had told him to dress up as a tough looking dog.

"Scott, you won't look stupid, just come out." Melissa sighed. _Gosh, sometimes dealing with Scott is like dealing with a teenage girl_, she thought before banging on the bathroom door. "GET OUT!"

"ALRIGHT!" He screamed, throwing the door open and stepping out. Scott's face was beyond hysterical, he looked like an angry pouty puppy, and with his costume, it didn't help to keep the sniggering away that escaped her mouth, "You see! Even my own mother laughs at me!"

"Scott! I'm sorry, but you look great ok?" she said, throwing him a reassuring smile. Scott had on dark black jeans, a black leather jacket, a pair of dog ears on his head, and a dog tail. He'd have to remember to completely dismember Lydia at the first chance he got.

"Whatever, Jackson's downstairs .. we're gonna go pick up Allison and Lydia. See you later .." he slumped, before walking downstairs. He walked out to the front door and saw that Jackson's Porsche was awaiting in the driveway.

"Wow McCall, I didn't think you could've looked anymore stupid .." Jackson said, a smug smile painted across his face. Scott threw him a warning glance and Jackson threw up his hands in mock defeat.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Scott asked, his eyes surveying Jackson's attire. He was dressed in all black, just like he was, the only difference was that Jackson had mouse ears and a red shirt instead.

"I'm supposed to be 'Mickey Mouse', I don't know either .." he said, just as Scott put on a confused face. They both contemplated for a moment, then looked at each other once more.

"Lydia." They both said in unison, as Jackson started the car and drove off. Scott watched the road as it passed by, the children trick-or-treating with their parents eased his nerves. _If only those kids knew that monsters were real_, Scott thought to himself. Jackson scoffed out loud, and shook his head.

"It's crazy isn't it?" he asked, more to himself than to Scott, "How in one instant moment, your life can change from absolutely normal to intensely crazy in just one quick bite."

"You have no idea." Said Scott, raising his eyebrows, "I thought you said you wanted this? You wanted _this_ part of your life."

"I did. I was a stupid, jealous teenager McCall. I even died once, and believe me, it didn't tickle. I wanted to be like you, strong, fast, agile .. but instead I was turned into a monster." Jackson said, as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"You weren't stupid .. ok, yeah maybe you were. But you're not a monster Jackson, far from it. I mean, I know we had our whole stupid rivalry in the past, but we have an entirely new threat coming along."

"You're right, and whether we know it or not, we need each other to survive. All of us, the whole pack. A family. Something I've been running from my whole life."

"Are we having some sorta moment?" asked Scott, his eyebrow arched in mock confusion.

"Yeah, one that you just ruined. Let's just pick up our girlfriends and get tonight over with shall we?" Jackson said, smiling as he drove off to pick up the girls.

* * *

"Derek please!" Stiles begged, as he threw his hands in the air, wildly. He'd been trying to get Derek to be his partner for Halloween, but all Derek did was deny, deny, deny. I mean, Stiles' costume choice wasn't _that_ awful.

"Absolutely not Stiles, you've gotta be kidding me." Retorded Derek, who was laying down on the subway station floor.

"But, but .. everyone else has a partner .." stammered Stiles, in a way similar to a five year old child, "I don't want to be alone."

"Stiles, I hate Halloween." He replied. Why is it that the boy never understood the meaning of no? It was like he was a secret government agent robot who just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You hate everything within a four-mile radius but yet, you live with it." Scoffed Stiles, who was getting annoyed. He crossed his arms and glared at Derek, "Sometimes I just think you hate _me_."

Derek shot up quickly, and picked himself up off the floor, "Did you really just say that to me?" he said, a tint of hurt in his voice.

"Yes Derek, I don't think you noticed, but in the last few months of us knowing each other, the only things you've said to me were threats, oh and not to mention the most famous '_I'll rip your throat out .. with my teeth_' gag, that seems to get very old, but still very creepy." Huffed Stiles, as if he let something he'd been hiding for so long out.

Derek just raised an eyebrow. "You think I hate you?"

"I don't _think_ you hate me, I _know_ you hate me. Everyone in your pack does, besides Isaac .. I mean, Jackson, Erika, Boyd .. even you. You guys only put up with me for Scott's sake. You guys would rather have freaking hunter in your pack rather than me."

"Stiles I-" began Derek before being cut off by him once again.

"I mean, I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with .. I know I'm kinda useless in this pack, seeing as I'm only human .."

"But-" said Derek, before Stiles interjected once more.

"I know that I'm not that good with a gun, or with a bow and arrow like Allison or Lydia .. or even wolf out like the rest of you guys .."

"Look –" Derek sighed, as once again, Stiles interrupted his sentence. He was about to flip the hell out.

"I know I'm not strong enough to –" Stiles said, before it was Derek's turn to interject, or in this case, scare the living crap out of him.

"STILES!" Derek roared, grabbing Stiles' face into his palms. The Alpha's eyes flared a deep, crimson red as he glared into the human's eyes, "I don't hate you."

Stiles was cringing, mainly because Derek looked like he was about to kill him, or even finally rip out his throat with his teeth, "You don't?"

"No. I mean, when we first met, I wanted to kill you," he began, which made Stiles' eyes widen the size of large china plates, "BUT, you're useful. You're strong in your own way, I mean think about it, none of us would even be as organized as we are now if it weren't for you."

"You can let go of my face now .." said Stiles, who was still backing down in fear. Derek, who just realized both his and Stiles' faces were just inches apart, let go abruptly, as Stiles rubbed the spot where Derek had just gripped him.

"Sheesh, could you be more gentile? I'm only a hundred and fifty eight pounds of bones and pale skin .." said Stiles, before looking at Derek, "And thank you."

"You're welcome .. now .. what was your costume choice again?" asked Derek grudgingly. He'd regret this sooner or later.

"Bad-Ass Red Riding Hood and his Pet-Werewolf!" Stiles beamed, as he led Derek to where he stored the costumes.

_It's gonna be a long night_, thought Derek, as he sighed.

* * *

The locker room at Beacon Hills High School echoed with the bangs of lockers. Two crimson-eyed twins were raiding the lockers of both Stiles and Scott, looking for any clues or answers. Ethan was raiding Stiles', while Aiden had Scott's. Aiden was staring at a picture of Allison that Scott had tucked away in there. Ethan watched as Aiden, just watched the picture as he inadvertently cursed to himself. _He really can't be pulling this crap, _he thought. He went down to sit next Aiden on the bench, "You're starting to like her."

"How would you know?" Aiden retorted, his patience wearing thin with all of this searching and raiding. When Elena takes over this pathetic town, he'd finally have time to just wind down, and relax.

"Your eyes dilate when you look at her." Ethan replied, annoyed by his brother's stupidity. Why did he have to be the smart one, it was easier to not be annoyed by the ignorance of others.

"My eyes what?" asked Aiden, who was dying to just leave already. He thanked himself for being the strong one, the one that didn't spend every waking minute researching pathetic nonsense.

"Dilate. It's a marker for sexual attraction." Replied Ethan in a snobby tone, obviously becoming angry at his brother. Why couldn't Aiden play by the rules for once? Always trying to be the rebel.

"Where do you even read this crap?" scoffed Aiden, who continued to rummage through Scott's locker, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Norepinephrine secreted during attraction flexes the dilator muscles –" Ethan began, before being interrupted by Aiden.

"Ok, shut up. It's bad enough I'm back in eight hours of high school. I don't need a chemistry lesson from my brother" he scoffed, shaking his head.

"Biology." Ethan said, trying to get under his brother's skin.

"Whatever." Aiden replied, throwing Scott's clothes on the floor. That's it, he's giving up, he had better things to do than sit here and raid lockers with his brother, something he wasn't quite fond of.

"Then you're an idiot. Because if this all goes the way we think it's going, we're going to have to kill her. And it's not going to be push her down a flight of stairs kill her. It's going to be claw out her throat and watch a geyser of blood stream out of her neck kill her. You ready for that?" Ethan said, grabbing his brother by the collar of his shirt. Aiden pushed him off, held still for a moment, and considered it, then turned to his brother with as cold-hearted a stare as he could manage.

"If I have to, I'll rip her pretty little head off." He replied, before shoving passed Ethan towards the door. As soon as he opened it, Elena was waiting on the other side, with an angry looking on her face.

"Elena .. I –" he began, before Elena grabbed him by the throat. She lifted him into the air, and threw him towards the locker, her eyes ablaze.

"The Hale pack has recruited Natalie," she began, with a calm face. She began to walk forward, taking out a small pocket knife and filing, or in this case, sharpening her now outstretched claws, "I don't want to hear about you _falling _for the hunter, do you understand me? Natalie has chosen to betray us .. wait till Julian finds out." She chuckled, obviously amused at Julian's awaiting reaction.

"What? She's left us? Why?" Ethan asked, intrigued by the were-drama that seemed to come with being in this pack.

"She felt as though my plans were evil, that they weren't right. She opposed to my … changes." She smiled, "Besides, the bitch was getting on my nerves. As soon as we take over Beacon Hills, I'll become .. queen of this city, Gabriel my king, and the rest of you are my council, and my first decree .. kill the Hales., but save Derek for me." She said, before walking out of the room. She forgot to announce one more thing, as she walked back into the room, "Oh, and by the way .. that old subway station that Derek lives in? Burn it to the ground. Send him a little message for me, and make it look … destructive."

Both Ethan and Aiden watched as she left the room, her beautiful posture commenting the way she walked. They both grabbed their lighters, and their bottles of oil, and headed out to Derek's Subway Station.

* * *

Lydia, Scott, Allison, and Jackson were waiting on an empty street corner, all of them huddled together due to the blistering autumn cold. They were all waiting for the rest of the pack, mainly Stiles, Boyd and Erica.

"Where the hell are they?" Jackson hissed, the air coming out of his mouth as steam, "It's freezing outside!"

"I tried calling and texting Stiles but he's not answering." Said Scott, as he shrugged sheepishly. He hugged Allison tighter, as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Try calling him again!" said Lydia, taking Jackson's arms and wrapping them around her waist, "Wait, isn't that Natalie, Boyd, Erica and Isaac coming our way over there?". She squinted her eyes, and pointed to the other group's direction. Surely enough, said werewolves were making their way to them now.

Boyd had a gladiator outfit on, whilst Erica donned the same outfit, but in a girlier fashion. They walked hand in hand, as did Isaac and Natalie who were dressed as The Green Lantern .. and well Natalie was dressed normal.

"What are you and Boyd supposed to be Erica?" asked Allison, who was admiring her costume from head to toe.

"Hercules and Xena." Erica smiled, as she turned around and modeled the costume for her, posing playfully.

"Well I think it looks great on you." Allison said, sending her a reassuring smile. She never really took to Erica at first, but then decided that it was time to bury the hatchet once and for all.

"Great, now that the pack's all here, where the hell is Stiles?" asked Jackson, annoyed by the situation. He wasn't a patient person, and in the cold, he was even more impatient. Just as he whipped out his phone to call Stiles and personally curse him out, his jeep speeded to the corner, stopping sharply in front of all of them. Stiles walked out of his car, wearing a red hoodie, dark black jeans, and had a sword in one hand, while Derek walked out in his normal attire, except for wearing hairy gloves, and a wolf mask. The group sniggered at them.

"What are you guys supposed to be?" asked Natalie, cocking her head to the side.

"Bad-Ass Red Riding Hood and his pet Werewolf." Stiles said, doing the superman pose then jamming his sword up in the air like He-Man.

Jackson and Scott began to laugh at Derek, who just simply shrugged, "It was his idea .." he said, walking over to the rest of them. What made the group laugh harder though, was the fact that Derek had a chain-leash around his neck.

"Hey, stop laughing at me! I didn't want to –" he said, before his ears perked up into the air, and he began to sniff.

"Derek what's wrong? Your wolfie senses are tingling?" teased Isaac, who held Natalie tighter due to the cold.

"CRAP! THE STATION!" Derek roared, as he ran inside the woods. The group looked at each other with confused gazes, as they began to run after him.

"Derek! Derek, what happened!?" screamed Natalie, running by his side, she too sniffed the air and Elena's scent began to permeate her senses, "Oh no!"

"What's going on?" yelled Allison, her crossbow in hand. She caught the glimpses of worry and panic in both the eyes of Derek and Natalie, "What happened to the station?"

"Is everything alright?" Jackson said over the whipping sound of the passing trees, "Why is he running so fast?"

The group emerged into a clearing, and there they saw it, the station up in flames. Derek collapsed to the ground as he stared at his home on fire once again. The windows of the station exploded while fire took their place. The blistering heat was way too much for them to handle.

"Hmm, takes you back .. doesn't it Derek?" said a feminine voice from behind them. The pack turned around and saw that Elena and her pack were there, their eyes gleaming the faintest bit of red in the moonlight. Derek charged at her before being thrown back by Scott.

"Dude no! We're totally not ready for a battle yet!" he said, grabbing a hold of a roaring Derek, "Jackson, help me pin him down!"

Jackson held Derek by one arm, while Scott the other. Natalie held Derek back, by his waist, casting an evil glare at Elena.

"How could you!?" she screamed, stalking forward a bit. She didn't want to fight Elena, she knew she was too weak to.

"Don't you dare, even speak to me you pathetic traitor." Spat Elena, fury growing quickly inside of her, "You betray your pack, to join the enemy? You disgust me."

"I can't believe you Natalie! My own sister, you betrayed me. You betrayed Mom and Dad, you betrayed this family!" screamed Julian at the top of his lungs, his eyes shining crimson.

"This is my family Julian!" she screamed, standing in front of the pack, holding a defensive position. She was in no mood for sibling rivalry, her leader's home was burning, "What do you want Elena?"

"Simple. We end this. Either you join us in taking over this city, turn the humans into our kind, and make this a safe place to live for us, or you fight us and die in the process."

"Go to hell." Spat Derek, as he started to walk towards them, "And burn there while you're at it you selfish creature."

"Very well. Saturday night, in the woods. We end this once and for all. We'll see if your pathetic herd can match the very strength my pack possesses." She said, before she simply sped away, her pack following behind her. The Battle has begun.

The Battle for their Home.

* * *

**PHEWWWWWW! That was a doozee .. anyway, I hope you guys liked that chapter. I told you I wasn't giving up on this story, the more special you guys make me feel with your reviews, the more inspiration I get. I love you all, and trust and believe that from here on out things will get exciting.**

**- CosmicLoathe**


	8. Recruitments - Part I

**A/N: Gabe's-Girl-Forever made me cry w/ her review lmao, she's so cute :D :*, anyway this chapter is going to be broken up into three parts .. maybe. Anyway, I need some OC character entries & I need your guys' help. My main goal is three, but I might accept four, depending. PM me the info on your character. Just fill out this form.**

**Character's Full Name:**

**Gender:**

**Eye Color:**

**Physical Attributes:**

**Character's Backstory:**

**Personality:**

**Additional Info:**

**Now, for another thing. I need someone to help me write a Scream story, or maybe Final Destination, any takers? :D**

**Chapter Eight: Recruitment – Part I**

* * *

"I can't believe it .. it's all gone." Said Allison, who had a hand covering her mouth. She was holding Scott, who in turned held her tighter. Sure, she might've had a grudge over Derek for killing her mother, but that was all in the past now. She was only human, and humans make mistakes right?

"Derek, I'm so sorry .." said Lydia, who walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Everything will be okay, just hang in there alright?" She sent him a reassuring smile, before grabbing Jackson's hand, and facing the others. "Me and Jackson have to go now .. Take care you guys."

Lydia and Jackson began to walk back towards the woods, when Boyd and Erica bent down where Derek was sitting. After Elena and her pack had left, he slumped down the forest floor, staring at the charred remains of his old home.

"Derek, words can't express how you're feeling right now, and I'm not even going to pretend like I know what you're going through. But just know that our differences are put behind us, and if you need anything, anything at all .. you let me know." Erica said, giving Derek a small hug before turning to Boyd.

"Look man, I'm really sorry about everything's that's going on .. I hope you I'm here for you, we all are." Said Boyd quickly, before he and Erica turned to leave.

"Derek, don't give in to her .. please," Natalie began, rushing to his side, "I know her tricks, her games, I know how she is and she's doing all of this so you could surrender to her. Don't give up, you're strong, I know you can beat her." She turned to grab Isaac's hand, and they left as well, Isaac giving Derek a small frown. If there's one thing Isaac wasn't good for, it was comforting other people. Allison walked over towards Derek and knelt by his side.

"Take a walk with me Derek, please?" she asked, giving him a small smile, "Scott, I need to talk to Derek, you and Stiles stay here and call out if anything bad happens, okay?"

Scott gave her a look of confusion, but reluctantly nodded the approval. Allison helped Derek up, and lead him out into the woods, where they walked in silence for a while. Allison cleared her throat before speaking.

"Derek, I just wanna start by saying .. I'm sorry. I know you've been hearing it a lot tonight, but .. just know that I'm not just sorry for this," she moved her arms all around, motioning towards all the problems they've been faced with, "Most of all, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble in the last few months."

Derek turned to her, and raised an eyebrow before opening his mouth to speak, but Allison interrupted him. Damn, was this Halloween dedicated to interrupting the Alpha as well?

"No, no let me finish. I haven't been the greatest person to you, to anyone for that matter. I was selfish, and when my mother died .. it was like, I had nothing left in my soul but anger, and when I heard that you killed her I –"

"Woah, woah, woah wait .." Derek said, cutting her off, "I didn't kill Victoria, all I did was bite her, my intentions were never to kill her. I just wanted to turn into the very thing she hated the most, it was supposed to be ironic, but she walked away like nothing. I never killed her."

"But Gerard said –" she started before silencing herself. _Gerard said, _she thought, before putting two and two together. He lied to her, he lied to her in order for her to join him in eradicating Derek and his pack, she couldn't believe it, "Wow, I feel so _stupid_!" she screamed, hitting herself on the head.

"Hey, hey .." said Derek, holding her arms to her side, he looked deep into her eyes, and spoke in a soft voice, "It's not your fault, you were vulnerable, anyone could've accepted the same fate he offered you. You did it because you loved your mother, correct?"

Allison nodded, tears swelling in her eyes, "Derek, there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret the things I did. I hurt you, I hurt Erica, Boyd and Isaac, I let Stiles get captured, and most of all .. I hurt Scott."

"Like I said, not your fault. People make mistakes, you're part of a family you wished hadn't had the violent history it had." Derek replied. Wow, he hadn't thought about how Allison felt throughout her whole ordeal. She let out a sob, and she hugged Derek, and held him tight, as did he, "All you can do now, is make Scott happy. He loves you Allison, and trust me when I tell you that he did everything he did to protect you."

She let Derek go, and wiped her tears away, before nodding, "You're right. Come on, let's go back before Scott and Stiles get worried."

Derek nodded, and led her back out towards the clearing. Back at the station, Scott was throwing small pebbles into the trees while Stiles was sitting on a large boulder, ripping apart small charred leaves. Scott looked extremely bored, whilst Stiles looked .. deep in thought.

"Ready to go?" asked Scott, as he took Allison's hand, "Your Dad will kill me if you come home late. We don't wanna add a pissed off hunter to our list of dilemmas do we? Derek, what are we going to do?"

"Scott, at this point .. I don't even know." Derek sighed, "Take Allison home, be careful guys. You know who to call if you need anything ."

"Alright, Goodnight Derek." Said Scott, who received a scoff by Derek. How could this night get any worse? He just wanted to sleep is all, sleep until everything goes away. Allison and Scott left, leaving him and Stiles alone.

"Are you okay?" asked Stiles sheepishly. He didn't want to further aggravate or stress out the older wolf any more than he already is.

"I'm fine Stiles, you can go home. Your father must be worried sick about you." Derek replied, turning back to the ruined train station. He just wanted to be alone, alone to deal with the mess that was now his life.

"Let's go." Said Stiles, crossing his arms and glaring at Derek. Said Alpha turned to look at him, and sneered.

"Excuse me?" asked Derek in bewilderment, trying hard not to sound too shocked. Just what was Stiles getting at?

"I said, _let's go_. I'm not leaving you out here all alone with no home, no food, no water, no shelter, no –"

"I get it!" Derek yelled, flinching at the sound of his own voice, "It's alright Stiles, thanks but no thanks, just go home."

"If I remember correctly, a melodramatically brooding Alpha once told me that we're pack, and that pack is a family, and family never gets left behind." replied Stiles, who simply shrugged and walked towards the jeep, "You coming or not?"

Derek shuffled his feet awkwardly, wondering if Stiles was serious, if he really did offer him a place to stay. He looked down at the ground, and bit his lip, contemplating whether or not he should follow, and so he did. He followed him into the small blue jeep, towards Derek's new temporary home.

* * *

During the whole ride to her home, Allison was completely silent. She casually took a glance at Scott, who seemed to be staring out of the window in deep thought. She couldn't blame him, he wasn't one for digesting everything at once. Both Lydia and Jackson were just as quiet in the front seat, Jackson staring intently on the road ahead, and the strawberry-blonde shuffling through her phone anxiously.

"This blows man." Said Jackson abruptly, shifting all the eyes in the car towards him, "If it isn't one thing, it's another with this town."

"Psh, you got that right." Replied Scott, who raised his eyebrows in agreement. He hated their situation right now, given that both he and Derek never really saw eye to eye, he still felt for the Alpha, he wished he could do something to finally end everything once and for all.

"What are we going to do? I mean, usually Derek has a plan for everything, but now even _he_ doesn't know what to do." Stated Allison, "You know what? I think we should help him. I think we should do some research and find a way to help him as much as we can. Maybe I can get the hunters on our side."

"Hunters and Wolves working together? I doubt it," scoffed Jackson, "Besides, even if we research, we wouldn't even know where to start. Stiles does all the research."

"Um, Stiles isn't the only brains in the pack you know," began Lydia, who flipped her back and glared at Jackson, "besides, I think I can research some old Archaic Latin in the library on Alpha packs and their weaknesses. I mean, maybe this isn't the first time a pack of Alpha's has been heard of."

"You're right, hey do you guys think we can rebuild Derek's old mansion? Make it look brand new? Maybe as sort of a gift, to let him know he truly has his pack." Suggested Allison.

"You know, that's a good idea Allison, maybe Jackson's father and my father can work out a deal with some of the best construction companies and architects in the state." Replied Lydia.

"Are you guys kidding me? How are you and Jackson going to get your parents to pay to fix a mansion that isn't even yours?" asked Scott, his face as confused as ever. One day, the kid's face might contort into confusion for the rest of his life if these people kept on throwing him off.

"You've never seen a rich kid have a tantrum McCall?" asked Jackson smugly from the front seat. He looked in the mirror towards Scott and he winked, an amused look on his face. Scott shrugged as he slumped down to his seat.

"Cool, I'll tell my Dad to call up some of his friends, Jackson will do the same, and it's settled. We'll even have a decent place for our pack meetings, no more abandoned subway station ridden with insects, termites, rats and maybe bats or possums for all we know .." said Lydia, who shuddered at the thought.

"You forgot Raccoons babe." Said Jackson, amused at the sight of his girlfriend's disgusted look. He reached over and kissed her soft pink lips, glad that the destructive past between him and her is finally behind them.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were sitting in Stiles' room, Derek on the computer chair, and Stiles on the bed. One had the laptop, and the other donned the desktop searching for endless files on Elena. Although none found anything useful, they did find however, a new plan.

"Maybe I should call Peter." Suggested Derek, who clicked the computer off and wheeled the chair around to face Stiles. The younger boy looked up from the laptop, and gave Derek an incredulous look.

"You mean the guy who killed your sister, bit Scott, turned everyone's life upside down, killed your ex-girlfriend, tried to kill both Lydia and Me, then haunted Lydia until she resurrected him from the dead? _Are you kidding me_!?" he yelled, "WHY!?"

"Because Stiles, he'd know what to do. I'm completely stumped on what to do, it's creeping me out. I usually have a plan but when I try to think …. Nothing!" said Derek, exhausted. He put his face in his hands, massaging his temples for the oncoming headache.

"I mean, if you feel that it's right .. go right ahead. But make sure he doesn't try any funny stuff. He's not trusted here, and you know that. Especially around Lydia." Stiles said, wagging a finger at Derek.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Derek, waving his hand in Stiles' direction. He got up from the chair, and headed towards the window, leaning against the wall. He searched his jacket for his phone and dialed Peter's number, and after a few rings, Peter answered.

"Yes, Derek?" Peter asked, his voice sounding wary. He hadn't talked to his nephew in so long, he was wondering why Derek called so suddenly. "Is this about the Alpha pack?"

"Yeah, the station is gone. They've declared a battle against my pack, and we're not even ready for a fight. I need your help, you're still a werewolf, a strong one. You might not be Alpha anymore, but you're still one of the strongest wolves I know. Please, fight with us." Said Derek, almost pleadingly.

"I'll be back in Beacon Hills tomorrow, you can tell me everything you know about the pack then. And Derek?"

"Yes?" Derek asked. His uncle sounded off, as if something was wrong. He hoped he didn't have to deal with another issue, he had too much on his plate for another helping of problems.

"We lost trace of Gerard, his body fought the Bite, and .. he turned into something .. something bad. I'll explain everything when I get there. Just don't worry too much, he's very, very far away, he can't hurt Beacon Hills from where he's at."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, and shut his eyes tight. "And where is that, _exactly_?" The old man could never quit, could he?

"Eastern Europe." Replied Peter, "Last time I tracked him, his scent led there. His appearance seemed human at first but .. he changed. He's infected with something, I don't know what, but that'll have to wait, I'll see you tomorrow Derek."

"Goodbye Peter." Said Derek, before hanging up the phone. He turned to Stiles, who's hyper activeness was exceeding its limits. The kid really wanted to know what was said.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell?" he asked, seeing Derek's pained expression, "Is something wrong Derek?"

"Really wrong." He replied, not relaxing one bit, "It's Gerard, he's turned. Into what, don't even ask, Peter doesn't even know, but he's in Eastern Europe, so no need to worry about that for a while."

"This isn't good is it? Did Peter say if he'd help?" asked Stiles, biting his nails. His anxiousness was growing, his nerves were on end, he needed to calm down.

"Stiles, you're acting really weird .. why are you shaking?" asked Derek, his voice full of concern. He grasped his shoulders, and kept the ADD affected boy in order for him to stop.

"Oh that? It just happens when I get nervous, this whole Alpha pack business and now with Gerard becoming something we don't know about is just getting to me I guess."

"Oh," said Derek, releasing Stiles and heading towards the window, "Peter's coming first thing tomorrow, he's gonna fight with us, we just need some more help .. I – I don't think we can do this alone."

Stiles got up from the bed, and patted Derek on the back. "Hey, we're gonna get through this. We've stopped your psycho uncle, we've stopped Gerard, Matt, and even Jackson. We're gonna be fine, maybe it's really you who should relax."

"I can't. Knowing my pack, this town, and your families are in danger, I can't. I'm not gonna let anyone get hurt, I've lost my family once. I'm not all for losing them again." Said Derek, in a serious tone. He was engulfed in a warm feeling, an embrace. He looked up to see that Stiles was hugging him.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Derek asked, his voice full of anger. He wasn't a fan of invasion of personal space. He only did it during a threat.

"Um, hugging you? Everyone needs a hug now a days, don't be such a sourwolf." Said Stiles, as he chuckled a bit.

"Get off of me, before I stab you in the neck with my teeth." Said Derek, who huffed in annoyance.

"That's the good old Derek, hug worked!" said Stiles, who received a shove from Derek. He landed on his bed, and rubbed his neck in pain.

"Go to sleep Stiles." Said Derek, and for the first time in the history of life itself, Stiles swore he saw a smile form on Derek's face.

* * *

The pack was gathered at the Lacrosse field of Beacon Hills High School. Seeing as it was fall break, there was no school and Derek took it upon himself to make the field his new training spot. He set up targets for the archery and gun training, and the rest of the field was for running and sparring. The pack was eagerly awaiting the arrival of both Derek and Peter.

"It's _freezing_!" exclaimed Allison, who was buttoning her jacket over her hoodie sweater, "I don't see why Derek had us come out here before he, himself even showed up. Why couldn't he just pick up Peter, and then have us arrive?"

Scott embraced Allison, and held her tightly, letting the natural warmth of his body heat her up. "I don't know, but it's so early and I'm still sleepy."

"Alright Sleeping Beauty, enough complaining. We have more important things to worry about." Said Stiles.

"Like what?" countered Scott, who was still cranky from being woken up at six in the morning.

"Maybe that in two days, we have a fight against a pack of freaking Alphas and we have no idea on their weaknesses, battle strategies, or even how strong they are? Ring a bell?"

"Shut up." Said Scott, defeated. He pouted like a five year old, and continued to hold Allison, "Derek's here."

The packs eyes shifted to the woods beyond the field, as they saw both Derek and Peter's figures walk out of the woods. Peter held a leather book in his hand, as he strode out into the field.

"What's the book for?" asked Lydia, who was un-phased by Peter, the man who tortured her dreams and mind a couple months back.

"This, my dear, is for you." He said, giving the book to her. She took it, and eyed him warily, before putting into her back. "It's a peace offering, I'm sorry about everything. It's a bestiary I bought from a European peddler, unfortunately it's in Archaic Latin, and I know you're a very smart and bright young woman, I was wondering if you could find out if there's anything in there about any type of creature that feeds on humans to survive."

"Wow, thank you Peter. I'll try my best." Replied Lydia, who stepped back to her position with Jackson.

"Ok guys, from today on out, we practice. Practice daily, until Saturday night. Every single day until then, do I make myself clear? No dates," he began, giving the couples a look, "No online World of Warcraft," he looked towards Stiles and Isaac, "and No hunting practice," he looked towards Allison, "No excuses, got it?" Derek gave each of them a wary look, and continued to hand out the training utensils.

"More gun practice?" asked Stiles, slightly annoyed, "I mean, I'm not really good on the whole gun thing, you know."

"Stiles just remember what I taught you okay? One eye on the target, hold your breath, and squeeze the trigger, don't pull it, and you should be good." Said Allison, who cocked her pistol, "Now let's get started, Lydia's already an expert. She's been going to the gun range every night since our first practice."

Lydia walked by Stiles in a conceded matter, leaving Stiles with his mouth open in shock, "You mean to tell me she's already all black-hawk down?"

"I play Black Ops with Jackson, and my headshot ratio is ninety-six percent. Do the math, Stilinksi." She said, giving him a sly smile.

Stiles grumbled and got to his position with both Lydia and Allison, as the latter showed him the proper stances for the right types of gunfire. Derek walked towards the wolves, assigning them with partners. He made two groups of the wolves, Group Alpha, which consisted of Derek, Scott, and Jackson, against Group Beta, which held Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. The two groups got onto the field, and assumed their defensive stances.

Derek motioned for both Scott and Jackson to intercept Erica and Isaac from the rear, whilst Boyd motioned for the two to weave through the attack. Erica pounced on top of Jackson, while Isaac grabbed Scott's arm, and threw him to the side, which left Derek open for a direct hit. Boyd zigzagged his way through the field, which left Derek confused and vulnerable. Derek zipped out of the way just in time for Boyd's false swipe, which caught Derek off guard. Boyd grabbed onto his arm, and pinned him to the ground.

"Okay, take ten, then we switch sides." Said Derek, getting up from the field and wiping his clothes.

"What's the matter pretty-boy? Too slow?" taunted Erica, as she gracefully moved from being on top of Jackson. He grunted, and got up, also wiping the dirt and grass from his clothes.

Meanwhile, Natalie and Peter were demonstrating how fast an Alpha wolf can actually run, thus making Stiles, Allison and Lydia do some par-core training. They were to jump over multiple logs, run up and down the bleachers, make two laps around the field, and be able to shoot, run, and hit a target each time.

Lydia was up first. She ran in a straight direct line, the gusts of air making her strawberry blonde hair flow in the wind. She then dodged the tree trunks placed in her way, while maintaining a fast speed. She jumped over all of the fallen logs, and run up and down the bleachers, arriving at the final part of the exercise, the precision aiming section. She ran swiftly, dodging and shooting all targets near bulls-eye before completing the run, and tapping Allison's hand, giving her the signal to start the exercise. Just like Lydia, her moves were swift and agile, dodging and weaving through the many obstacles in tow. Coming to the precision aiming section, she whipped out her bow and hit every target on the bulls-eye marker with perfect accuracy. She tapped Stiles' hand, and he began to run, he wasn't as swift as the girls, but his moves were satisfactory, until the precision aiming section was up. He began to dodge the obstacles, but didn't shoot the targets too well.

"Stiles, you're not putting your all into this." Said Natalie, as he threw himself onto the field, huffing and puffing.

"Easy …. For you ….. to say … you … don't have …. ADD." He said, in between heavy pants. His face was beat-red, and he was already sweating.

"Attention Deficite Disorder has nothing to do with lung power, it has to do with your attention span." She replied, shaking her head a little bit, "You're clearly out of shape. You're going to have to do some extra training to build up some muscle and fiber. I know your ADD might affect your concentration on aiming, but trust and believe that it can be done, just trust in yourself, okay? I'll tell Derek to spend more time with you on some physical training."

"Great …. Sounds …. Fun." He replied, throwing himself onto his back. _Why couldn't I just have left Scott a long time ago when he was bitten? Oh, cause I'm a good friend that's why. What have I gotten myself into_, he thought.

The wolves and humans both wrapped up practice, as it was now almost eight o'clock in the evening. They each grabbed bottles of water, and said their farewells as they each got into their respective cars and left, leaving Stiles, Derek, and Peter alone.

"Guys, I'll be right back, I need to go check my phone." Said Stiles, before running over to his duffle bag and frantically searched for his phone.

"So, how do you think we're doing?" asked Derek, his concentration fixated on the forest ahead. He averted his eyes to Peter, who was chuckling.

"I say we're doing accurate, you're a good Alpha Derek." Replied Peter, nodding his head in approval. He patted Derek twice, and continued, "Although, I didn't expect you to allow humans into your pack."

"It's a packaged deal. You can't have a Scott without a Stiles or Allison, you can't have a Jackson without a Lydia, you can't have an Erica without a Boyd, and you apparently now can't have an Isaac without a Natalie."

"The pack's grown since I've seen it last. You're doing a fantastic job, but these kids .. They're just _kids_. I hate to see them undergo this danger." Said Peter, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I know, but what fascinates me .. is that they know this. They know everything they're leaving behind, yet they still to choose to stand and fight. These kids, they're my family, and I won't let them get hurt, never. These kids' lives have intertwined with mine, and they've become a part of me. I was running from a family I lost, only to gain a new one." Said Derek, more to himself then to Peter.

"I think you've finally grasped the concept of love, my nephew. Whether it'd be in a mate, or in a pack, you've finally felt it again. I knew for a fact that Kate hadn't stolen it from you. I knew it didn't die along with her." Peter said, before walking back towards the woods.

Derek pondered the thought for a moment, as he stared at the way Stiles fidgeted, and flailed as he argued with his father over the phone, and then towards the others as they drove away in their cars. Yes, he loved them, very much, though he'd never admit it, but he still yearned for someone he could call his own. He wanted to feel the way Scott felt with Allison, or how Boyd felt with Erica, or even how Jackson felt with Lydia, but he had a feeling, and this feeling was strong enough .. it told him he'd know soon enough, but for now, he had a family to protect.

_His_ family.

* * *

**Hopes you guys enjoyed, & don't forget to PM me character forms (: Until Chapter Nine, Dueeeceeessssss ;)**

**- CosmicLoathe**


	9. Recruitments - Part II

**A/N: I love you all, & your reviews (: this chapter is a little …. Interesting. *insert devilish smile here***

**Disclaimer: I own nada that isn't mine so like .. yeah .. **

**Chapter Nine: Recruitments – Part II**

* * *

**Oceanic Enterprises Warehouse, San Francisco**

"Deaton, it's Morrell. The viral levels in this building are off the charts, I don't think it's safe in here anymore, we need to extract the survivor and information we need, and head out, this isn't gonna be a cakewalk much longer." Said Eva Morrell, as she walked down the dark, dim-lighted hallway of the warehouse. She heard a chuckle over her radio, and sighed, lowering her pistol and putting her hand on her hip.

"I assure you, everything will be fine, we just need to apprehend this bio-terrorist so we can get back to HQ, and assure both the other BSAA agents and the government that this virus is contained." Said Alan Deaton. Morrell laughed, and sighed once more.

"Deaton, when I told you I was glad you were out of retirement, I didn't mean take on a mission straight away." She replied, chuckling again.

"Like I said before, who said I was out of retirement? Now, I'm pin-pointing your location and it seems me and you are close by, there's a door on your left but I can't open it, can you check if it's bolted on your side?" Deaton asked, tapping on the door lightly so she could notice which door to open. Morrell flipped her long, dark, straight hair, and headed towards the door, the sound of her black heels echoing off in the distance of the hallway. She unbolted the door, and let Deaton through, gaining a smile from him in return.

"I bet that woman who was at the attacks in that mid-western town, stole the sample from Simmons." Said Morrell, as she walked down the hall.

"Agent Wong? I thought she died?" asked Deaton, who had his pistol aimed in front of him, and flanking Morrell on the right.

"She survived it seems, she was spotted in Spain. Apparently she was working for a third party during the Kennedy case." She replied.

"The Kennedy case? The kidnapping of the president's daughter? Agent Wong was spotted during that case? She must've died there, I mean, according to the report, the island where Kennedy and Graham escaped exploded, she surely must've died."

"Her third party commander sent an evac chopper just three minutes before. Talk about timing, huh?" she scoffed, once again flipping her beautiful hair. A loud banging was heard from around the corridor, and both Deaton and Morrell pointed their pistols and flashlights in that direction. While slowly walking around the corner, they came across a body laying face flat on the hallway floor, blood slowly making its way from the head.

"Oh my goodness .." said Morrell, bending down to examine the body. There were long, venom-filled gash marks that ran through his body. "What on Earth could've done this?"

A loud scream echoed off in the distance, catching the two secret agents' attention. Deaton motioned for Morrell to follow, "I have a feeling we're about to find out."

* * *

Erica was sitting at the Beacon Hills Diner, a place of social relevance and upbringing. She casually looked out of the window of her booth, and stared at the parking lot, wondering if Stiles was on his way. She glanced at her phone, and saw that it was eleven-thirty in the morning, and if he didn't get here fast enough, breakfast wouldn't be served anymore. She opened her messages menu, and re-read the text that he had sent her; _Hey, I know we hardly talk … but I need some advice, and I didn't know who else to turn to, if you can, meet me at the diner at 11:15 .. thanks. – Stiles_. Erica's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Out of all people to turn to, Stiles had asked for her help, but why her? He could ask Lydia, Scott, Allison, hell even Derek, but she found it quite odd that he'd want her. The small bell rang as the diner door opened, Stiles looking wildly around for Erica. She smirked, and rolled her eyes, letting out a whistle to catch his attention. He caught a glimpse of her blonde hair, and strode over to where she sat, giving her a small smile.

"So … I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here .." he began. Erica put her fist under her chin, and leant forward and used the table for support.

"As oppose to the reason why it's _me_ you actually needed advice from is what's really the question permeating my mind, but go on." She said.

"Well, I have this theory," he began, "if the Alpha's are planning to take control of the town, why don't we use the town's law-enforcement to help us out?"

Erica's eyes grew wide, "Stiles you can't be serious! You want to tell your father? The SHERIFF? Do you not know how bad things will escalate from there?"

"I understand .. it's just .." Stiles began, he stammered a bit, finding trouble with his words. Erica shifted upright, sensing the heartbreak in Stiles' voice. "I don't want to lose him, like I lost my mother." He let the faintest of tears escape, and quickly wiped them away.

"Stiles …" Erica said, reaching out and grabbing his hand in hers, "Everything will be fine, you do have a point though. I find it amazing that you want to protect your dad so bad. You have a wonderful heart, and if it was up to me, I'd say go for it. We should tell all of our parents actually, I mean, they should be ready too right? But ultimately, it's Derek's decision, and I'm afraid he'll say no .."

"I just want him safe, the Alpha's will fight us tomorrow night, and I just keep thinking about what would happen if he weren't safe .."

"Stiles, I think the same about my parents. There's not a day that goes by that I don't about what would happen if maybe none of us might walk away from this fight .. But I have faith in you, Derek, Scott, Allison and the rest of the pack that we'll get through this as a family."

Stiles nodded once, squeezing her hand in assurance, "You're right, Erica, thank you so much. You really helped me out here."

"Anytime Stiles, don't ever hesitate to ask me for any help or advice okay?" she said, sending him a reassuring smile. Just then, the waitress came to take their order.

"How can I help you two?" said a petite, long haired female.

"I'll have the breakfast platter, and some coffee." Said Erica, closing her menu, "Cream and Sugar please?" she finished, with a polite smile. The waitress smiled back, and turned towards Stiles.

"And how about for you pumpkin?" she asked.

"I'll have the same, thank you." He said closing the menu and handing it to her. She told them that their food would be right out, and then headed back to the kitchen.

"So Stiles, when are you gonna find a girlfriend?" she asked, reverting back to the old, blunt Erica she always seemed to be.

"When the time is right I guess, I mean given the situation, I don't think I'd be getting anyone for a while."

"What do you mean?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in puzzlement. Why is it that regardless of the fact that her and Isaac weren't related, they had the same tendencies?

"_I meeaann .._" he began, annunciating his words, "right now isn't a good time for love, besides who do I even talk to besides the pack? And everyone's taken in there anyway so .."

"Not everyone." She said, taking a sip of her water. She flipped her long hair back, and adjusted her tight leather jacket. Erica had always been beautiful, but after the bite, she was absolutely stunning.

"Not everyone?" he asked, raising an eye brow. Just then, the waitress came back with their coffee, mentioning that their food was just about ready and that she'd be back in a couple of minutes.

"Derek's single." She said, giggling. _Really Erica? Now's not a good time to play Make-Fun-Of-My-Love-Life_, Stiles thought, he just scoffed and continued ripping up pieces of his napkin. "What? I'm serious."

"Derek? Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome? The leather bound werewolf that seems to throw my life into utter chaos and discord? No thank you." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I can see the way you two look at each other Stiles. I might be narcissistic, but not blind. I used to look at you, the way you look at him."

"Erica, I do NOT like Derek, there's something wrong with you. I think the blonde is getting to you, maybe you should go back to being a brunette." He said, shifting in his seat.

Erica felt his heart skip a beat, and noticed the smallest drip of sweat trickle down his forehead as she smiled one of the slyest smiles she could possibly smile, "You just lied to me."

"N-No I didn't, what are you talking about?" he stammered, taking a huge swing of his coffee. The heat from the drink burned his throat, and he began to cough loudly.

"Oh Stiles," Erica laughed, "You can't hide what's truly there. I mean, you two _have_ been spending a lot of time together, am I right?"

"Yes but –"

"Not to mention, he's staying at your house." She said, putting a finger on her chin as she recalled a few past events.

"I know but –"

"Then there was the night he almost chewed Boyd's head off for shoving you into the ground and insulting you."

"Ok Erica, I can –"

"Also the fact that he almost always goes to you for any type of help, or if he needs any research on, meaning you're his go-to person for any problems."

Stiles sighed heavily, "Just what are you getting at, you seductively attractive but insanely crazy werewolf?"

"He might like you back." She said, with a shrug of her shoulders, "Remember, I'm an expert at the male race, don't ever think I don't know a thing or two about boys." She winked, as the waitress came back with their food. Stiles began to dig in, as he muttered to himself.

"I don't like Derek .."

"We'll see, hun. We'll see." She said, beginning to eat her meal.

* * *

Free from any pack activity at the moment, Lydia Martin took the time to go to the Beacon Mall, located just out of the town's boundaries. As she walked into the massive building, she stopped to adore the scene which she hasn't viewed in a long while, the bustling of shoppers here and there, holding bags of clothes, electronics, and other items. She truly felt at home, as she sighed and headed for one of her favorite stores: New York and Company.

As she walked into the store, her white heels clicked loudly on the ceramic floor, gaining the attention of one of the associates, Alicia. She strode towards Lydia, her old friend and poked her from behind. Lydia let out a squeal, and then turned to see her attacker, but smiled and hugged her instead.

"Alicia! How are you? I didn't know you still worked here!" she exclaimed, pulling Alicia in for another tight hug. Alicia is the one that gave Lydia her sense of fashion and prowess.

"I'm alright, and yourself? Sheesh, it's been so long since I've seen you in the mall. What have you been up to?" she asked, smiling. She straightened her black cardigan, and gestured for Lydia to follow her to the new section dedicated to heels.

"I've been .. busy. You know, with school and I've been hanging out with some friends lately, searching for good colleges, how's business? I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Forget about Lydia Martin? The girl who once met the quota for the month? Never! I've been promoted to supervisor, you know .. if you're looking for a job, I can get you in."

"Thanks for the offer Alicia, but I'm alright. I just need to focus on me for now, congratulations on the new position though. I blame you for buying so much clothes, you taught me everything I know about social relevance."

"I see you're still the same. How are your parents?" she asked, "I hear your Dad's been buying businesses left and right."

"Yeah, they're alright. I just don't spend much time at home anymore, I've been way too busy. Life is …. Full of surprises."

"You know, there's no one else that can help you like your parents could," said Alicia, as a customer walked up to her for help, "Oh man, I'll catch up with you another time Lydia, take care okay?"

"Alright Alicia, be careful." Said Lydia, as she shopped around some more. She couldn't help but think about what she had said, _There's no one else that can help you like your parents could_. She was absolutely right, which made her think about how she's been lying to her family for months now. She contemplated coming out to them, and telling them about everything, about the pack, about the oncoming danger they were soon coming to face, but she quickly shook it off, deciding that it was too risky, besides, there was a pair of heels in the store across the mall that was calling her name.

She walked past the fountain in the middle of the mall, and headed towards the food court, passing by a sign that advertised a new band. The food court was smaller than she remembered, but she didn't mind. She headed off towards The Salad Bistro, and ordered a basic chicken salad, and sat down to eat. The mall buzzed with the sounds of people eating, children crying for toys their parents didn't buy them, and the occasional business call. She began to think about how all this could change in one night, how if they'd lose the fight, this place would be a refuge of people fearing werewolves. How could her life change is just a simple flash? Allison and Scott could've kept her in the dark about the supernatural world beyond the atmosphere of the small Olympian town, she would've been oblivious to the surroundings of peril and danger haunting her every move, and most of all she'd still remain the Queen Bee at her school. That's when she caught glimpse of it, the fire that erupted in the middle of the room, burning the tables surrounding it. She caught a glimpse of water floating through the air, and suddenly, the wind began picking up, and the earth began to shake. She was flung from her seat, as she began to feel a burning pain engulf her, surrounding her in darkness, before a huge bright light shined down the area. She got up to her feet slowly, her hair in a wild mess, her clothes ripped and bloody, and in the middle of the room, stood a group of people, dead, motionless and of those people, she recognized her pack, her family, her friends.

She felt something spring to life, and Lydia was back in the mall, the normal sound of people shopping and eating taking over once more. The room was normal, no bodies, no blood, no fire, no anything out of the ordinary. She just saw something, she knew that it had to be a vision, a premonition, something. She whipped out her phone and called the one person she could talk to for something like this. The other person answered, and in a frantic, hushed tone, Lydia responded.

"Ms. Morrell? I need your help." She said, as she began to tell her about the omen she just received.

* * *

Peter, Derek, and Dr. Deaton were sitting at Deaton's office, discussing a few weakness that the Alpha's might or might not have. They couldn't find much, however, they did discover that Alpha Packs are weaker when they are separated from the others.

"So, you're saying that if we split up, and each Alpha comes for us separately, then they're weaker than us?" asked Derek.

"Precisely," began Deaton, "You see, an Alpha werewolf is most powerful within the confines of its pack, but if you catch an Alpha alone, it's average strength is a little over a Beta's. Rendering it helpless in a fight against more than one werewolf."

"Okay, so let's say in my pack, the humans are hidden, but armed .. in order to catch the Alpha's off guard, can one of the humans be able to kill it?"

"It's a fairly fifty, fifty chance, but if you use wolfsbane enticed bullets, it should do the trick. You should take some Mountain Ash with you as well, that way you can trap them in a certain boundary you're familiar with, giving you a sort of .. home field advantage."

"That's a good idea .." said Peter, who'd been looking at the various chemical compounds Deaton had in his storage locker, "Pick them off one by one .. we might have a shot."

"Deaton, I have to ask you one last thing." Said Derek, who began to get nervous. He didn't know how sure of this he could be, but it could help in the future to come. Deaton nodded, and Derek thought he'd might as well just say it, "I might need your help, I know you're much more capable at hand to hand combat than others give you credit for. Please, fight with us."

Deaton paused, and walked over to the window. He stared out for a long time, deciphering the thoughts that were playing over his mind. He hadn't taken on a mission against wolves in a long while, though he figured he couldn't be too bad at it. "I'll join you." He replied, looking over to them, before a sound of a female clearing her throat broke the silence.

"I know for a fact, that you weren't planning to join this fight without me." Said Ms. Morrell, who had her arms crossed over her chest. Lydia was standing behind her, as she smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Derek, I didn't know who else to turn to .." she said, shrugging her shoulders, "We need to talk anyway."

"It's alright Lydia, what do you need to talk about?" he replied, motioning for both Morrell and Lydia to sit down.

"I was at the mall, looking for heels .. I found these great sapphire ones for the Spring Fling in April, and they only cost me two hundred and fifty dollars, talk about bargain shopping, although I was never one to bargain shop but –"

"Lydia. Please, is something wrong?" interrupted Derek, who rolled his eyes at the girl's obsession over fashion.

"Oh right, I'm sorry! Anyway, I was eating my lunch, and I saw this fire. It was burning everything in sight, I could even feel the blistering heat on my skin! Then I saw water floating all around the food court before I fell over in excruciating pain .. I felt an earthquake and then this blinding light appeared, and I saw all of us .. dead."

"Are you serious?" asked Derek, standing up in fear. He wasn't the type to show his fear out in public, but this was too odd. "We had the same dream."

"Same dream? Derek I was awake when this happened!" said Lydia, throwing her arms in the air, "Wait, you saw the same in a dream?"

"I think it's about time your power has been activated Ms. Martin." Said Deaton, flashing her a great smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. He walked over to her, and out a hand on her shoulder, staring into her eyes.

"What do you mean, my _power_?" she asked, interest peaking the sound of her voice, "Am I some supernatural werewolf too?"

"No, my dear .. you're a visionary. A being who is able to see the future before it occurs. Although you may see what's ahead in life, the future can also change its course. Out of the bodies in the mall, did you Ms. Morrell and I amidst the dead?"

"No, I didn't …" she replied, looking down. Since when has she been able to do these types of things? At least now she knew she was good for something, maybe this might help them.

"That's because Deaton and I hadn't joined your pack yet," interjected Ms. Morrell, "Now that we have, we might be able to change everything. Don't you remember all of those times I told you to open up? It was because I wanted you to see your true potential. You're a visionary Lydia, a very powerful one at that."

Lydia was by all means flabbergasted, she couldn't wait to tell the pack the news that she has a special power, "But that doesn't explain why Derek had the same vision in a dream."

"I saw the Alpha's dead, not us." Said Derek, "Maybe the future was telling us we'd win, but now fate's telling us we're going to lose."

"Not necessarily Derek, if I can mend the two similarities between these visions, it'd be that they both shared elements, meaning that whoever wields those elements, can cause the deaths of both your pack, and theirs. It's telling you that elements will play a huge part in the future."

Derek contemplated the thought of that. He pictured some sort of connection between the fight and the elements that surrounded them but couldn't make anything of it. Now that he's recruited all he needs for the fight, he was ready.

Tomorrow, as the big day. The day they fight for their lives.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? I hope I made some sense lol, if anyone can guess what type of universe Ms. Morrell and Deaton are working for, you win a kiss :* lol, I'll give you a hint, there's lots of … Evil. MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Next Chapter is the one we've been waiting for so far :p btw, I made an album of the actors who i think should portray the Alpha Pack. I couldn't find a good modeling picture of Dylan and Cole Sprouse, so just imagine them playing Ethan and Aiden. anyway, you can see the album on my Flicker account. just look up SmokeWithA_Gun, or if anything, I'll just post the link at the bottom, but i'll seperate some of it so FFNET doesn't erase it. Also if you guys would like to be friends & talk out of then my Skype name is SmokeWithA_Gun also (:**

**Here's the link for the 'cast list' just unspace it: www. flickr photos / 90324620 N08 /**

**- CosmicLoathe**


	10. Round One - FIGHT!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I really love all of you. By the way, you should check out a story called Baking My Way Into Your Heart by theSilence .. it's amazing (: anyway, just letting you know I might work on a Companion to this, showing what Deaton and Morrell were doing before they joined the pack. What do you guys think? Oh, and thanks to all those who gave me their OC's .. PrincezzShell101, Frostbite Journals, & wolfgrowlshadows, they'll be used soon :D**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing that doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter Ten: Round One – FIGHT.**

* * *

It was the day. The day that would change their lives forever. The day that they fought for the place they called the home, the once boring, isolated home they repulsed, was now their battleground. Allison was readying her bow, which she folded and stuck inside her duffle bag along with her arrows. She looked in the mirror, and tied her hair into a swift ponytail, and donned a hooded, leather vest, tight black jeans, and combat boots. She told her father she'd be having a sleepover at Lydia's, and that the two would be watching movies, and baking all night to which her father happily agreed. Allison had to admit that she hated herself for lying, that she should've told her father the truth in case she didn't come home again, but she shook the feeling away, grabbed her duffle bag and car keys, and headed out to the Hale manor.

She stopped along the way to pick up Scott, who in turn was wearing a black jacket, a dressy shirt, and some nice jeans. "Scott, we're gonna fight not drink cocktails, what's the matter with you?"

"Well, if we're gonna kick some ass, we might as well look classy huh?" he winked, earning a small chuckle from Allison. He had to admit he was worried, but he had faith in his pack, in his family. He knew that they'd overcome everything. They always had.

"Should we go pick up Isaac and Natalie?" Allison asked, "Their street is right around the corner." She waited for Scott to nod in approval, and then turned the car, stopping in front of the Lahey home. Scott quickly got out his cell, and texted Isaac, and in a manner of moments, both he and Natalie were approaching the car. After they got in, Allison sped off, towards Derek's mansion.

"Are you guys sure you're ready for this?" Natalie asked, eyeing the other three warily. She just met them, and she loved them all. She really didn't want Elena to kill them, she wished that Elena never set her insights on Beacon Hills. Isaac grabbed her hand, and squeezed reassuringly.

"We're ready." He said quietly, turning away to look out of the window. He looked towards the streets, and pondered whether or not he'd see them again. He had found the companion to his heart just recently, and he wasn't trying to let her go so easily.

"Natalie," it was Allison who spoke, "I just wanted to say .. thank you. Thank you for joining our pack and helping us defeat them. I'm sorry that you have to fight your brother .. I know what it's like to fight family. My aunt is the woman responsible for killing Derek's entire family, and I had to go against her in order to save Scott." She said, smiling in Scott's direction.

"You're welcome Allison. Their main target is you, so you'll need to be careful throughout this whole ordeal. Stay hidden, and stay high up in the trees, where it'd be difficult to find you. I brought you some things .." replied Natalie, fishing through her duffle bag. Allison pulled over and parked, turning towards Natalie. Natalie handed her four boxes, each containing about twenty arrows inside. "I heard you're an amazing archer, and from what I saw during training, it confirmed it. These are arrows I've been working on for about a week now. The ones with the blue tips, are bomb-arrows, capable of creating a small explosion that deals enough damage to an enemy to weaken it. The ones with yellow tips, are flash-bomb arrows, capable of producing a bright light that can easily blind an enemy for a short time. The ones with the red tips, are flare-arrows, capable of engulfing an enemy in flames once it makes contact, and last but not least, the purple tips. These arrows are doused in Wolfsbane, enough to render an Alpha powerless, these I know, you'd put to good use."

Allison took the cases from Natalie, and a tear escaped her eye. She formed a smile, and thanked her, before putting the cases in her duffle bag and continuing to drive. She knew that tonight would be intense, she just hoped that they all make it out in one piece … or alive.

* * *

Jackson was at his house with Lydia, getting ready for the fight. Lydia sported an all black, leather jacket, with tight dark jeans, and black boots, whilst Jackson lifted heavy weights. She tied her hair into a pony tail, and readied her pistol and clips into her bag.

"Jackson, are you ready?" she asked, walking over to him, "It's time."

Jackson nodded, and led the way out towards his car. He could hear Lydia's heartbeat pounding heavily in her chest with every step she took. He frowned at the idea of losing his beloved girlfriend to a pack of ravenous, unforgiving werewolves. He started the car, and sped off into the night.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jackson, as he took the occasional glance at Lydia, keeping in tune with her heartbeat.

"I talked to Deaton yesterday. You know him and Ms. Morrell joined our pack?" she said, a smile forming on her mouth.

"Really?" asked Jackson, his eyebrow raising, "What made him join us? I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that .. but isn't he just a vet?"

"In case you haven't noticed Jackson, not everyone is who they say they are in this town. Derek asked Deaton to join, and Ms. Morrell decided to help too, although I don't know where she fits into this whole thing, but apparently she's good friends with the doctor. By the way, I have powers now." She said, sarcastically mocking a gleeful tone.

"What? You? Powers? What!?" he asked, halting the car to a stop, "What are you talking about Lydia? Since when did you have powers? What kind of powers?"

Lydia sighed, she knew she shouldn't have told him until after she told the others. "Relax Jackson. Deaton said I'm a … visionary. Someone who can see into the future." She stopped, noticing how Jackson was about to say something, but she quickly cut him off by holding one finger up, "But, what I see isn't always right, the future can always be changed or altered."

"How long have you had this … gift?" Jackson asked, intrigued by her newfound abilities. At least he knew she could save herself in a tight pinch.

"For a while, but I didn't know until Deaton told me yesterday. Derek's freaked out about this whole thing, I hope we're gonna be alright."

"We're going to be completely, and utterly fine Lydia. Have faith in the pack, will you? I know we all might bicker and argue here and there but it doesn't take away the bond we all share."

"I know that .. but I just can't help but think about the negatives too Jackson .. What if none of us ever even life to see the light of day ever again? What if one of us walks away permanently injured? Or worse … dead?"

"You think I don't worry about that every day?" said Jackson, sadness filling his once confident tone, "I will never let anything happen to you Lydia, ever. I'll protect you until the day your heart stops beating, because I love you that much. Nothing will ever change that."

Lydia shed a tear, before kissing Jackson on the cheek, "You're my wolf, and I'm your moon. Together, we're unstoppable."

* * *

Stiles was practicing his aim in his room, casually swinging the gun around swiftly so that he could move faster during the fight. He heard a knock on his door, and panicked. He threw the gun in his closet, and moved to open the door, letting his father enter.

"Stiles, can we talk for a minute?" the older Stilinski said, sitting down on the computer chair. He sighed, and motioned for Stiles to sit down on the bed.

"Sure Dad, what's going on?" he asked, sitting down. His eyebrows furrowed in worry, hoping there was nothing wrong at the moment. He couldn't take any more negative news.

"Stiles, do you trust me anymore?" the Sherriff asked suddenly. Stiles was taken aback, out of all the things his father could've asked, he had to ask the most painful question.

"Dad I –" he began, before being silenced by his father. He held up a hand to shush his son, and walked over to the window.

"I know I could never replace your mother Stiles .. But I've been trying to play both Mom and Dad for you, so you can open up to me more .. but it just doesn't seem to work .. I'm worried I'm losing the only thing I have left here. You're out all night, you haven't told me where you've been going or who you're with .. I don't want to lose my son. I already lost my wife .. I'm sorry about me working so much, I'm sorry about not spending enough time with you, but I'm just telling you that you can come to me for anything Stiles, don't ever think that you can't. You're my son, and I love you." He said, sighed.

Stiles was shocked, he was surprised that his dad was able to let out this type of emotion that he hasn't seen since the passing of his mother. "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. You really wanna know the truth? I'll tell you soon, but right now, Me, Scott, Allison and Lydia need to study for our Chemistry Exam on Monday, I'll be spending the night at Scott's most likely. Be safe Dad. I love you."

Stiles kissed his father on the cheek, and held him tight, for fear he'd never see him again, and walked out of the door. He got into his jeep, and stood there for a minute, letting the tears stroll down his cheeks, as he let out a scream of frustration. He punched the steering wheel with all of his might, and began punching the dashboard as well. He was scared beyond recognition, and furious with the fact that he was lying to his father left and right. He'd come clean, he'd come clean as soon as the fight was over, but for now he had a job to do. He put the key in the ignition, and the engine roared to life, speeding down towards the Hale manor. Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Natalie were gathered out front, along with Derek, Peter and … Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morrell? _What the hell are they doing here_, he thought.

He got out of the jeep, and walked over to the pack, "Dr. Deaton? Ms. Morrell? Why are you here? Not that there's anything wrong with you being here .. but why?"

"Long story Stiles. Just like I told you, when life is putting you through hell, keep on going. It's exactly what we're doing." Ms. Morrell said, cocking her pistol. Stiles shrugged, and walked over to Derek.

"Who are we waiting on now?" he asked, taking a seat on the wooden steps of the porch. The decaying wood creaked under his weight, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Just Erica and Boyd. Lydia has something she needs to go over before we fight, and I have an idea, I just thought I'd run it by you first."

"Shoot." Replied Stiles.

"Ok, so. Deaton told me we should make a boundary out of Mountain Ash to keep the Alpha's in a certain area. He says we'd have a home field advantage, what do you think?" Derek asked, looking at the younger boy.

"I think that's a good idea, but who's gonna be able to spread the Mountain Ash that long without being able to be caught by one of the others?"

"Well, Deaton and Morrell are both going to do it, they're going to circle around, and trap them inside. Then they'll meet us on the battleground."

"Sound's good, hey Erica and Boyd are here." Said Stiles, as Derek shifted his attention to the arrival of the Betas. Now that they were all here, they could start the briefing. The pack gathered around Derek and Peter, as he began to brief them on the battle.

* * *

In the woods, another pack was beginning to prepare for the fight, as Julian scraped his nails on a large boulder, leaving several claw marks into it. He furiously punched the boulder, making it explode into a bunch of small pebbles.

"What's wrong Alpha boy?" teased Oktober, as she walked over towards Julian. She threw her arm around him, as he gave her a glare. She sensed the abnormality in his voice, and began to worry.

"It's Natalie. Do you really believe I could kill my own sister?" he asked Oktober, as he stared up into the half crescent moon in the sky. The forest was filled with the symphony of the night, crickets chirping and animals digging their way into the ground.

"Julian, if it was up to me .. I'd spare her. But you know Elena, and everything's she's done for us, not to mention everything she's _trying_ to do for us. When was the last time we had a home to call our own huh? She's trying to help us live in the light, not some forest or cave like we're forced to." Replied Oktober.

"I understand, but she's family. Would you kill someone you loved for a home? I mean, what's the use of me getting a home if I don't have my sister with me? I promised my mom and dad I'd take care of her, and now look. She ran away, and now she's against me."

"Julian, you've never heard my story before have you?" she asked, as she pulled his arm and started walking into the woods, "Let's take a walk."

They began walking in the forest, earning a suspicious glare from Elena as they began to part away from the rest of the pack. "Ok, so what's your story?"

"Well, I got turned by my boyfriend about … two years ago. We were together since we were about fourteen, and I never loved anybody else but him. One night, on a date, he showed me his true form, which was the Alpha form and even throughout that, I _still_ stood with him, until that one night .. He told me at first that we'd be a two-man pack, the Alpha and his 'mate', but then he started getting power hungry, and when I tried to tell him he was wrong, he tried to kill me for disobeying him. We got into this huge fight, and he almost killed me, but I ripped his heart out last minute, killing him and gaining the Alpha position for myself .. but I was healing at a slow rate, dying slowly, and that's when you guys found me." She explained, as she wiped a small tear from her eye.

"Wow, I never knew you had to go through all of that .. I'm sorry .." said Julian, as he embraced Oktober strongly.

"Sometimes, love betrays you, and you have no choice but to take action .. if Natalie wants to fight for this town, so be it. She's chosen her path, which means betraying you. You don't have to kill her, Elena will most likely decide to take her back. Just have faith Julian." She said, punching him on the shoulder lightly.

"If you two will, we need to move, now. It's time." Said Elena from behind them, as she motioned for them to follow. Oktober and Julian looked at each other and nodded, following Elena and the rest of the pack into the forest as they ran. They could smell the scent of the Hale pack, as they embraced themselves for battle.

* * *

Derek was running through the woods at super speed, with Scott and Jackson flanking his sides, and Natalie and Isaac covering the rear. Boyd and Erica weren't too far behind, and Stiles, Allison, and Lydia were already at the battlefield, hiding in the trees. Deaton and Morrell were spreading the Mountain Ash, and when they were done, they would meet the pack at the grounds. This was all too familiar from Derek's dream, and he was scared the elements would pay them a visit. Derek screeched to a halt, and held up a hand for the others to stop. Erica let out a whistle, and the humans from the tree tops sent their whistles back, letting them know they were safe.

"They're here!" Derek said, as he crouched into an offensive position. The others crouched down as well, as they saw the familiar scarlet eyes pierce the dark shadows of the night. The Alphas ran at them at full speed each jumping into the air and turning into large wolves. Julian was first to land, his dark brown fur shaking with anger, followed by Oktober, who's sandy colored form reflected against the moonlight. They both let out terrifying roars, but stood their ground, waiting for the Hales to make their first move. Ethan and Aiden were the next two to land, their grey forms shaking with fury, Elena shifted, then landed, her pearl-white wolf growling at Derek. Gabriel was last to land, as she transformed into a large dark wolf, black as night. A small ticking was heard, as Allison sent a flash-bomb arrow towards the front of the Alpha's which landed and exploded in a blinding light.

"ATTACK!" screamed Derek at the top of his lungs, as his pack charged towards the Alpha's, Erica pounced on top of Oktober, digging her claws deep into her skin, ripping apart her fur as she struggled to shake Erica off. Erica held on tightly, as she bit down on Oktober's skin, making her howl in pain. Oktober began shaking wildly, bucking back and forth like a bull to throw Erica off, but to no avail, Erica went to grab her by her wolf throat, and lost her balance, falling off of Oktober. She stumbled onto to the dirt floor, rolling around so Oktober won't catch hold of her, but it was too late, she grabbed Erica using her mouth, sinking her teeth into Erica's skin, and throwing her towards a tree. Erica doubled over in pain, but she could feel the wounds healing little by little. She rested against the tree for a minute, and saw that Boyd was struggling to fight Julian, who was knocking him down and biting at his legs.

Julian bit down on Boyd's thigh, causing Boyd to let out a shout of pain. He used his other free leg to kick Julian in his face, causing him to back away. Boyd grabbed him by his hind legs, and slammed him into a tree, knocking Julian out unconscious. He ran over to Erica, and saw her injuries.

"Boyd, I'm fine, help the others. Go, I'm healing, I feel it." She said, holding her waist in pain. She didn't want him to worry about her throughout the fight, so he went back to join the others. Scott was being attacked by both Ethan and Aiden at the same time, punching them left and right. He was completely defenseless against them, until Ethan and Aiden both howled out in pain. The fell to the floor, revealing several arrows penetrating their skin, Allison was standing behind them and rushed over to Scott.

"Are you okay!?" she yelled, checking the bite marks, and other scratches that Scott bore on his body, "I had to come down, I wasn't just gonna stand by and watch you get hurt!" she pulled Scott up from the ground, and pulled her behind a tree.

"Allison! You need to get to safety now! You're no match for the wolves right now, they're stronger than we thought!" he yelled.

"Like I said, I'm not watching you die. I can take care of myself Scott, I just saved you didn't I? Have faith in me!"

"I do Allison, I just don't want you getting hurt! Please, try and find some hidden boulder, and shoot some of the wolves to distract them." He said, she nodded and ran behind a secluded rock nearby. Stiles and Lydia watched as Jackson was pummeled to the ground by Elena, while she pinned him down, ready to bite down on his throat. Lydia jumped down from the tree, and fired an entire clip on Elena's side, causing her to run off in pain, leaving Jackson covered in mud.

"Jackson, are you alright!?" she screamed.

"I'm fine, get shelter, Go!" he screamed back, running off to help Scott fend off Ethan. Stiles jumped down from the tree as well, dragging Lydia away from the battle. They backed into something large and furry, as they realized Gabriel was staring back at them. They both raised their pistols, as Gabriel leapt to attack. Before he could hit, Peter smashed right into him, barraging his face with multiple swipes and punches. Stiles and Lydia began to run far away, as Aiden chased them into the woods, they jumped over a small hill and stood their ground, waiting for Aiden to pounce at them, but for some reason he stopped, unable to cross that small hill. They looked down and saw that a trail of Mountain Ash was spread around, Aiden furiously snapping at them from behind the boundary. A russet colored wolf pounced on Aiden, knocking him to the ground and biting at his neck. Isaac was also there, swiping at Aiden as he tried to get the both of them away from him. The russet colored wolf, who was Natalie in her Alpha form, stomped on Aiden's stomach, hearing him screech a howl of pain. Isaac and Natalie both looked at each other, and ran back to help the others.

Derek was dodging Elena's swipes as she lunged towards him, snapping at his throat. Two shots were fired into her side, as Deaton and Morrell ran out from behind the trees. They fired multiple shots at her, and then backed away, letting Derek handle the rest. He jumped on top of her, digging his claws into her stomach, and punching her in the snout. He was ripped off of her by Gabriel, who was now pinning Derek to the floor. Erica pounced on Gabriel's back causing enough of a distraction to kick Gabriel off of Derek. He nodded at her, and she ran to go help Jackson with Ethan.

"You know Elena .. You underestimated my pack, and now it's time to pay." Said Derk before throwing Elena into the field. She got up immediately, and ran at Stiles, who was too busy shooting Julian to notice. He turned around, and Elena sank her teeth into his stomach before throwing him to the ground, "STILES!"

At Derek's outburst, everything seemed to stop, as the Hale pack looked towards their fallen comrade. Stiles was convulsing on the floor, coughing up blood. "STILES! NO!" screamed Allison, as she ran to help her friend. Elena signaled for her pack to leave, and they ran, limping, but victorious.

"Stiles? Stiles! STILES! Oh my god, please, God NO!" Lydia shouted as she ran to check on him, she was followed by Erica, who was also panicking. Derek shoved past them, and leant down on top of Stiles, as he still coughed up blood. He was holding the wound, and trying hard not to cry.

"Stiles, please. Stay with us, don't leave us Stiles please!" Derek screamed, putting pressure onto the wound to stop it from bleeding. Allison was crying into Scott's shoulder, as he held her crying as well. Erica sank to the floor, while Isaac held Natalie. Lydia was being held by Jackson, who looked as if he was about to break in pieces.

"Derek, get him to my office now. The rest of you, go to my house, just on the outskirts of the woods! Morrell, please make sure they're home safe, stay with them, and don't let them out of your sight. I'll be there soon." Said Deaton, he looked towards Peter, and Peter nodded, knowing that Deaton wanted him to look after the pack as well, "Derek, we have to get him to the office now!"

Derek nodded, panic convulsing through him like volcanic magma. He and Deaton managed to hike it towards the Vet's office, whilst Stiles coughed up blood like no tomorrow. They set him down on the operating table, and Stiles began to go into shock. Derek held the shaking teen down, whilst Deaton patched up the wounds. Derek couldn't control himself any longer, he lifted Stiles' shirt, and bit down on the boy's side, letting the venom which turns you into a werewolf sink from his teeth and into Stiles' bloodstream. Stiles stopped shaking and Derek kept tune to his heartbeat, which got fainter, and fainter, until eventually, it grew silent.

"Deaton! Deaton he's not breathing, his hearts not beating!" yelled Derek, "I gave him the bite, but nothing's happening. Please! We have to save him!"

"Derek, it takes time for the venom to spread, he'll be fine … I think." Deaton said, looking through different types of herbs.

"You think? You _think_? Stiles is dying! We can't just –" Derek started, but stopped abruptly, as Derek heard the boy's heartbeat pick up a little. It began to get stronger and stronger, and it was then that Derek realized what he had done. He turned Stiles. Stiles never wanted the bite, but Derek gave it to him against his will, against what he wanted. Stiles would kill him, scratch that .. Stiles _will_ kill him. He needed to leave, he needed to leave before Stiles woke up. Derek grabbed his jacket and proceeded to leave.

"Derek? Derek where are you going?" asked Deaton, but Derek just ignored him. He got into his black Camaro, and sped away, leaving his anchor back at the office.

* * *

**Omg, words cannot express how awful that chapter was … I'm sorry, I just suck at writing action sequences .. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time. Please review, i hope you guys don't hate me for injuring Stiles :/ i adore him, he's my boyfriend he just doesnt know it yet :p**

**- CosmicLoathe**


	11. Transformation

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews, you guys are utterly amazing. Well, here goes a new chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I think you realized by now, that I don't own anything that's not mine. All Teen Wolf characters, Beacon Hills, Etc, are all property of the amazing Jeff Davis. I Beez In Da Trap.**

**Chapter Eleven: Transformation**

* * *

Morrell shut the door of Deaton's cabin tight, and locked it, pushing a table in front of it for extra defense. She issued for the rest of the pack to sit down in the living room and rest, while she stood by the window and kept guard. She looked upon the pack, and saw how restless and hurt they were, and seeing them in such pain tore her heart in two. She looked at Erica, who was clutching her ribcage in pain, putting pressure on the bite mark that now covered her side. She looked upon Boyd, who ripped a piece of his sweater off and used it as a tourniquet for his mangled leg, which was now slowly healing. She took a glance at Jackson, who was damping several slash marks on his chest and arms. Scott however, was staring off into space, as his mind drifted to the one situation that was greater than the fight itself, Stiles.

"Scott, he's going to be okay. He has both Deaton, and Derek with him. He can't have any better supervision." She said, walking over to him. He looked up at her, and gave a pained stare.

"Are you kidding me?" he began, tears forming at the corner of his eyes, "I'm supposed to be his best friend, and I couldn't even protect him. He's dying, and I can't do anything about it because I'm locked up in some stupid cabin miles away!"

"Scott, it's my fault. He was looking for me on the field, and I was too busy fighting with Jackson to even notice him." Lydia said, stifling tears.

"We all should've been paying attention. We're all to blame for what's happening to him, it's all our fault he's hurt." Said Isaac. Morrell couldn't believe her ears. These kids are blaming themselves over something they have no control over.

"Enough!" she yelled, gathering the pack's attention, "Stiles wouldn't want you guys to argue over what happened or didn't happen. What really matters is that you're all fine, and healthy, and alive. He got hurt doing something. Something important. Stiles got hurt making sure you guys were safe, and right about now, you blaming yourselves isn't helping. He needs all of us right now, it's none of your faults, now stop moping and heal so we can find out what's happening to him."

They pack just looked at one another, and nodded, mending each others' wounds and helping one another out. In the beginning, they couldn't stand each other, but as time passed, they came to realize that they needed each other to survive. The phone rang, and Morrell rushed to pick it up, only to find Deaton on the other line.

"Is he okay?" she asked, genuine concern and hope filling her sweet voice. She took a glance at the pack, who were obviously listening in on their conversation.

"He's going to be fine, but … we have a little situation." Deaton replied hastily, "Derek, gave Stiles here the bite, and although Stiles' motor functions and everything are back to normal, he's fallen into a deep sleep, a sleep he won't take up from for about seven hours, and when he wakes up, he'll be extremely weak for about two days. The situation is however, how we're going to explain that to his father."

"Simple, the Flu." She replied, trying to enlighten the situation, "Or is there something else you're not telling me?"

"The Flu, how simple, yes, but except for the fact that he won't show any type of sickness, fever or nausea at all." He stated.

"Well, I guess we can say that his motor functions are acting up by some type of allergy?" she suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"A toxin he consumed, making weak for two days. Sounds about right .. Thank you, tell the rest of the pack that he'll be okay. He's a strong kid." He said, before hanging up.

She walked towards the pack, and gave them a reassuring smile, "Stiles, is going to be just fine. The only problem is however, is that Derek gave him the bite."

"What?" said the pack in unison, as they began to stand up in shock. Derek giving Stiles the bite? That was rare. Extremely rare, considering the circumstances.

"The Bite? Are you serious? Stiles had to have been dying in order for Derek to give _him_ The Bite. I mean, he was even offered it once before, but he denied it, claiming he still wanted to be human, much to my dismay." Said Peter sarcastically from the corner of the room.

Allison shot him an evil glare, and focused back on the conversation at hand, "How are we going to explain that to his Dad? I mean, the full moon? God, this all gonna fall apart slowly. Stiles can hardly control himself as a human, but as a werewolf? You've gotta be kidding me."

"He'll be extremely weak when he wakes up, so don't go throwing everything at him all at once okay?" said Morrell, casting a look onto the pack, "Besides Allison, Stiles can control himself much better than he puts off he can."

"Since Stiles is a new wolf, that means he's a part of the pack .. how's Derek taking it?" asked Erica, sitting back down.

"There lies a problem," Morrell began, walking around the sofa to face the window, "Derek ran away."

"He ran away?" she replied, raising an eyebrow, "Huh."

* * *

Peter had tried calling. He tried texting, he even tried writing down a letter and tying it to a squirrel for him to find Derek, but nothing worked. He was now walking through the forest, following his Nephew's scent. Peter shook his head, this was normal Derek behavior, walking away from a problem he can't fix, or probably could fix. He sighed, and looked around, seeing as Derek's scent stopped at the very location he was standing in.

"Nephew, just come out already. Stop being such a pansy and just come out already, we can fix this okay?" he said, twisting and turning to see if he could catch a glimpse of Derek, but he didn't, which made him worry a bit more.

"What are you doing here?" said a recognizable voice from behind a few trees. Derek stepped out from behind a tree, and faced his uncle. Peter squinted to see better, it was four in the morning after all, but this Derek didn't look familiar. His hair was messy, his clothes ripped, scratches and scrapes covered the majority of his arms and chest.

"Derek? What happened to you?" Peter asked, walking towards his nephew. With every step he took, Derek moved farther back.

"You haven't answered my question." Said Derek, the crimson in his eyes flaring like the molten lava inside of a volcano.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to get my nephew back. Everyone's worried about you, you've been gone for hours. Don't you wanna be there when Stiles wakes up? What have you been doing?"

"I left. I turned Stiles against his will .. he didn't want the bite, you said so yourself! What's gonna happen when he wakes up and finds out that he's a werewolf huh? That I bit him? He's gonna kill me! I didn't know what to do, so I drove away, parked on the side of the road, and just ran. I ran through the woods, falling over hills, breaking my bones, letting every stick, twig and branch cut me over and over again." Derek said, a flood of emotions washing over him. Peter sighed, and grabbed Derek, leading him over to a boulder that was under a large spruce tree.

"I don't think your reason of leaving was because you're scared of Stiles killing you. I think it's more of the fact that you almost lost him in the fight, Derek .." said Peter, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Derek's back.

"I didn't know what to do .. I – I didn't want to lose another pack member .. another family member. I can't deal with the loss of that all over again."

"I understand, which is why you need to talk to him about the change. You're the only person who can help him right now, and you know that. He's a part of _your_ pack, biologically at least."

"Are you kidding me? I can't face that responsibility yet. As for now, I'm staying away, far away. He'll hate me, and then he'll probably come after me on his first full moon." Scoffed Derek.

"He cares about you. Enough to understand that you saved his life. Remember that." Peter said, as he got up and strode away. Leaving Derek to his thoughts and regrets.

* * *

A soft heartbeat was sounding in a small operating room. Deaton swiveled in his chair, and faced the still body of the young hyperactive teen laying on the operation table. He sighed, and turned back to his computer, searching up different documents on how to calm a reawakened wolf. A sudden shift was heard, and Deaton swiveled back quickly, a little too quickly, as he fell off of his chair, and picked himself up, dusting himself off. He walked towards Stiles' body, and saw that his eyes were fluttering rapidly, and he was flexing his hands in and out, as if grasping something invisible. The boy's eyes shot open, revealing a menacing pitch black color, before fading into his normal hazel-honey eyes. He blinked several times, and attempted to get up, before Deaton ran to him, and lied him back down.

"Stilinski, you're going to be weak for several hours .. well, more like days." Deaton said, as Stiles put a hand to his head, holding the throbbing headache he now received.

"Days? What the hell happened to me?" he replied, managing to get himself up on his two feet. He wobbled over to the chair, and leaned on top of the small coffee table for support.

"Well … you were injured in the battle. You fought extremely well, but one of the Alpha's basically almost ripped you apart, and you've been here since." Said Deaton. He realized the tone of his voice to late, which revealed he was hiding something.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me the whole thing here Doc." Said Stiles, raising his eyebrow.

"Um, I don't know … how to explain this but .." said Deaton, grabbing a chair for cover. He knew how severely strong werewolves can be when they're pissed.

"_Buuuuuuuuuuuuut_?" Stiles annunciated, stepping forward a bit. Deaton jerked in reaction, holding the chair a bit higher, "Why are you so scared?"

"Just know that what was done was to save your life, Derek did it with the best intentions, and I'll have you know he feels very guilty about –" he began, before a loud shout was heard from Stiles.

"WHAT DID DEREK DO TO ME?" he screamed, holding up two hands, and clutching his face. His eyes glowed a dark onyx, and he slammed his fist down onto the table, breaking it in half. Deaton studied his move, and reaction, but this wasn't the normal anger for a newborn werewolf. Something was definitely off.

"Derek gave you The Bite .. but .." Deaton trailed off, his train of thought connecting two and two together.

"HE WHAT!?" Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs, "That sick-o! What was he thinking!? I didn't want this! HE KNOWS THAT! Now I'm a freaking werewolf! How am I supposed to explain that to my Dad!? Oh, hey Dad, I got bit by Derek Hale and now I'm a total creature of the night, so lock me in the station every full moon so I won't kill anyone! Yeah, that sounds believable!"

"Stiles .. I don't think you're a werewolf." Deaton said, confusion in his face, mixed with slight fear. Stiles' face calmed a bit, before contorting into pure anger once more.

"I'm a freaking _Kanima _aren't I!?" he said, throwing his hands in the air once more, "EVEN WORSE!" He suddenly felt very weak, and fell to his knees, and sat down, positioning himself to lean on a cabinet.

"That either." Stated Deaton. He face lit up, and he suddenly recalled everything. Stiles' advanced knowledge, the nightmares, the ability to be the one that was able to stretch the Mountain Ash further than needed, it was here. A little faster than expected, but it was here.

"So … what … am … I?" said Stiles in between heavy pants, regaining his composure, "Just what are you getting at?"

"Stiles, how much of your mother do you really know about?" asked Deaton, a small smile appearing on his face, while a look of confusion plastered Stiles.

"Um, all that I do know before …. Yeah." He said, looking off into the distance, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it was supposed to happen a lot later than now, but I guess since it's happened, I might as well explain what's going on." Replied Deaton, helping Stiles up to sit on the chair, "Okay, well. Your mother .. had a secret. A very supernatural secret."

"What do you mean Supernatural? Was she a wolf too?" asked Stiles, who was sitting quietly in the chair across from Deaton.

"No, she was .. a witch." He said, a smile appearing on his face, "Before she passed – God, rest her soul – she set a charm in motion, one that on the eve of your eighteenth birthday, all of her powers would be bestowed on to you, but seeing as Derek gave you the bite, it sped up the process, giving you your full Magi powers earlier. You have the ability to do anything you please, as long as you learn the right incantations. Hold on one moment, I think I still have the book."

"Book? What Book?" he asked, as Deaton returned with a small leather bound book in his hand, "This book, was passed down from generation to generation in your mother's family. It has all of the spells, charms, and potions of sorts that you'd ever need."

"What's this tagged portion of the book?" asked Stiles, as he examined the book more.

"It's the section with curses, offensive spells, and death incantations. They're extremely dangerous, and were always used by sorcerer's of evil." Said Deaton, as he handed the book to Stiles, "You my good friend, need to practice. Your mother was the greatest witch of her kind, and also the strongest. You now harness her power, use it well. Come, I'll take you home. You're going to be week for two days."

"Alright, thanks Dr. Deaton." Said Stiles, as they both began to leave. Maybe Stiles' life was going to get a little better after this newfound power? Yeah, he'd seriously doubt that.

* * *

Julian was slammed against a tree in the forest, knocking both him and the tree onto the ground. He wiped the blood that was making its way down his chin, while Elena stood over him furiously. She grabbed him by the collar of his ripped up shirt, and threw him into the ground, the dirt staining his face over and over. He got up to look her in the eye, her eyes flashing it's crimson red.

"You! You pathetic excuse for a werewolf, I should kill you where you stand you stupid creature!" she screamed, slashing his face. He screamed in agony, dropping to the floor in pain. Oktober stood in front of him, guarding him with her claws outstretched.

"Elena, STOP! We won! That's it, it's over. Your plan worked, leave Julian alone! Please, you're hurting him!" she yelled, dropping down to his side for his aid.

"Yes, we won. But that idiot had the chance to kill that pathetic bitch, Natalie .. but he decided to ignore her, and let her live." Elena replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"Elena, that's his sister! What do you expect!? He can't just kill her and feel no remorse. He's not you." She sneered, but mentally cursed herself. She felt a searing pain shoot through her face, as Gabriel punched her. She flew to the floor next to Julian, crying in rage.

"How dare you even fathom to speak to your Supreme Alpha that way?" asked Gabriel, "You stupid bitch, you should be banished from the pack."

"I'm the stupid bitch!? Elena, why are you doing this? You promised us a home, a way out from all of the neglect and pain we suffered?" she begged, clutching her cheek in agony.

"I am, now that phase one of our plan is complete, phase two begins. Now all we do is find a way to get the town's attention. To let them know that supernatural beings walk amongst them. To let them know that ….. We are the ones to fear, not themselves." Elena replied, spitting blood to the floor. She hadn't fully recovered from the fight, her scratches and bite marks covering her exposed stomach.

"Can you guys stop yelling? You're giving us a headache." Ethan said, gesturing his head towards a crouching Aiden. They were both clutching their heads in pain. The Alpha's were all exhausted, and what they needed most, was some rest. Elena knelt down before the pack, and put a concerned look on her face.

"Look, as tough as I am on you guys, I'm sorry. I just wanna find a place for us to be happy, and live in the light. I'm sorry if I'm hard on all of you, I'm just trying to make this right." She said, getting up and walking towards Gabriel. Oktober sneered in her direction, and knelt down near Julian.

"Julian are you okay?" she asked, rubbing her hand up and down his arm, feeling the individual slash marks that now donned his whole body.

"I'm fine. Thanks … for sticking up for me .." he said, wincing in pain and clutching his side. He was putting pressure on the bite mark that Isaac gave him.

"It's no problem. Just heal up, I was worried about you. After that blonde chick pounced on me I didn't know what to do, so I panicked and threw her off. I was gonna try and help you out by wounds were too heavy." She sighed, frowning. Julian saw the bruise on her cheek from where Gabriel had punched her, and caressed it with his hand.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry .." he said, his face contorting to one of sorrow. He stroked her cheek softly, and his eyes flared red in anger, "I should kill him!"

"Don't worry about it Julian, get some rest. We have a lot of work to do, we may have one the fight, but that pack is still alive, and since Elena killed one of them, they're bound to be cooking up some type of revenge." She said, kissing his cheek softly before leaving him to rest.

Elena scoffed at the two, and walked over towards Gabriel, and held him close. "What am I doing wrong here?"

"Nothing Elena, absolutely nothing. You need to be strong, strong for all of us. What we have to do is get those two pups," he said, gesturing his head towards Oktober and Julian, "Under control. We have a priority, and I, for one, plan on carrying it out."

"You're right .. I'll see to it that they submit." Said Elena, before she started to stare off into the night.

"Good, now come on, we have some briefing to do." Said Gabriel, as the pair walked towards the other Alpha's. They gathered around each other in a circle, while he stepped forward, "They're two possible ways we can do this, there's to get their attention physically, by rampaging through the town, or secondly, ease them into it. We can gain their trust, and then show ourselves. Whichever one works, we'd then tell them the new 'laws' we've come up with. Everyone, and I mean, EVERYONE, is to be turned, no exceptions. All who refuse the bite must be terminated, is that clear?"

The Alpha's nodded in response, while Julian and Oktober glanced at each other nervously. Elena stepped forward, and joined Gabriel by his side, "Second Law, any hunter within a fifty mile radius must be slaughtered on sight. Oh, and for the icing on this glorious pastry … We wait three days in order to reveal ourselves to the town, and in those three days, The Argents must die. I don't care how, and I don't care who does it. Allison dies first, understood?"

They all nodded, and Elena signaled for them to rest. She turned her back towards Gabriel, and looked him dead in the eye. "I will claim this town as my own, and nobody will ever do a thing to stop me. Not even Derek and his weak, stupid, pathetic, and useless friends."

* * *

Stiles was sitting in his room, alone. It felt like hours turned into years, and years turned into decades, and decades turned into centuries, and well, you get the point. He was on his second, and last day of rest, and his father strictly told him to avoid contact with any living organism, minus him of course. Stiles was still a little too weak to move, but he practiced walking every so now and then, and was pretty good at it so far, but he couldn't be on it for too long, or he'll collapse. His father seemed Stiles was well enough to spend one night alone, so he went back to work. Stiles felt horrible that both he and Deaton lied to the older Stilinski about what was really going on, but he shook the feeling off and walked over to the xbox, turning it on and popping 'Gears of War' in. It sucked he had to play alone, due to the fact that he couldn't see Scott, but he knew it was for the best. Stiles looked over to an old photo of him and Scott on his desk, and saw the leather bound book that Deaton gave him was right next to it. He sighed, crawled over to his desk, and tried to reach for it, causing the book to fall over and thump him right on his head. He muttered a few obscenities, and flipped through it, reading the various spells and curses. He spent a good hour flipping through the book, and tabbing the select few he found useful.

"_Educ Saevam Flamma_ .." he read softly. He began to feel heat coarse through his heart, and he frantically got up to examine his body. He looked in the mirror, and saw that his eyes were pitch black, and that his veins were blackening as well. The pulsing darkened veins traveled down his arms, and into his hands, where the heat felt like magma. He turned around and reached for thin air, pointing in the direction of his favorite Batman poster. He felt the heat leave, as he watched in shock as flames appeared from his finger tips and burned the poster to a crisp. He stared from his hands, to the poster, and back again, then flailed towards the book again. He looked under the curse he just spoke, and read the next one on the list.

"_Solve Saevam aestibus_ .." he read aloud, before feeling a cold wet sensation flow through his body. Before he knew it, he was shooting tides of water from both of his palms, causing his floor to become all wet. He groaned in frustration, and read the next spell.

"_Volare quasi ventus_ .." he read again, before levitating in the middle of his room. He barked with laughter, and fell to his floor, "Guess I have to concentrate on that one. Wait a minute …" he flipped through more pages and found a page labeled 'Healing Spells and Potions', and grinned. "I know … I'll drive to the woods, and practice some of the more advanced spells there .. awesome!" He scrambled to his jeep and headed off to the woods.

He parked on the side of the road, and walked into a secluded clearing, where he read aloud another spell, that was marked in the forbidden section. "_Carius et contremísce, Terrae_!" he yelled, before he began to shake violently. He fell to the floor and began convulsing before passing out on the cold, wet floor, unbeknownst to him that a pair of red eyes were watching him from a distance.

Later in the Day …

Stiles woke up several hours later in a daze. His head, and everything else in the room, were spinning as well. _Wait, room .. how did I get here? Last time I checked, I passed out in the field_, he thought, before standing up. His legs gave in, and he felt a pair of strong arms catch him, and hold him in place. He looked up, only to see Derek's green eyes, staring back, full of concern.

"Derek?" he said, his eyes growing wide before slitting into a sneer, "Let go of me." He commanded, sitting down on his bed.

"Stiles I –" Derek began, before being silenced by the younger boy. He looked at Derek with hatred before continuing.

"What have you done to me Derek? Why did you do this to me?" he asked, a sprinkle of tears barely escaping his eyes.

"Stiles .. I had no choice .." Derek replied, his head hanging in shame, "I couldn't deal with the fact –"

"No, save it. You had a choice. You could've let me die there on the field, and save the others. You know I wanted to stay human, and you changed me. Changed me into something I don't even understand! I don't know what you did to me, but I hate you. All I wanna know is why? Is this some sick way of payback for all the pranks, and back-talk? You'd be better off if I was dead."

"You think I did it to get back at you? You have no idea why I even –" Derek snapped, his eyes turning red.

"Then why Derek? Why change me?" said Stiles sarcastically, "I mean, you of all people should know I never wanted the Bite."

"Stiles, I did it .. because … I love you." Said Derek, his eyes shifting from red to green, a lonely tear escaping his left eye.

"You what?"

"I love you. More than you could ever imagine, I could never, ever live with the fact that I let you die. I just … I love you." Derek replied, his face inching closer to Stiles' own. Stiles breathed heavily, so many emotions coasting themselves through his mind, and just before his lips met Derek's, Stiles leapt awake, falling out of his bed, and yelping.

"Stiles!? Stiles are you alright!?" yelled his father, rushing into the room, "Oh god son, what happened? I heard you scream!"

"Everything's good Dad, I just had a bad dream is all, fell out of my bed. You know, typical Stilinski behavior." He assured. His dad nodded, and left the room, leaving Stiles to sleep. He got back up, and laid down on his bed, his mind racing back to the diner, and the talk he had with Erica. Then there was the fact that him practicing in the woods was absolutely real, and he sure remembered fainting, but that means someone brought him home. But who? He fell asleep chanting the same mantra, over and over.

_I do not like Derek Hale. I do not like Derek Hale. I will not dream of Derek Hale. I want to dream of Derek Hale …. I think I like Derek Hale._

* * *

**WEEEEELLL, how was that? :D sorry im so late, two jobs is a lot to handle :/ lol. But I hope you liked this chapter. Oh, the spells are Latin ^_^, good luck figuring out what they mean (:, & if you do happen to figure it out .. I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter :D WEEE! #TeamSterek #TeamStilesIsAMagi #TeamCosmicLoathe … if you loveeee my story, tag those hashtags in your reviews :D love you all :3**

**- CosmicLoathe**


	12. Control

**A/N: Wow, words can't express how sorry I am for not updating since last year (pun intended), I'm going through a lot of stuff right now .. so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now, I mean .. its chapter twelve ..**

**Chapter Twelve: Control**

* * *

If there was one thing Scott McCall would regret, it was dropping his best friend without even realizing it. Not even now, as he walked to Stiles' house in the rain, he would ever come to forgive himself for choosing Allison over his partner in crime. His book bag was slanging over his shoulder, filled with comics, video games, DVD's, and Twizzlers (a personal favorite candy of Stiles'), in turn that he made sure his friend forgave him, and most importantly, made the best of his last day as a weakling. He stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw a figure jump out of Stiles' window. Though it was too dark for any normal human being to see, Scott made out that the figure was in fact, Derek's.

"Derek?" Scott yelled, squinting his eyes. Derek froze in place, a frown and wide eyes contorting his face into one that looked like a kid getting caught stealing. He turned towards Scott slowly, making eye contact.

"Yes?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest. Despite the cool rain falling in the night air, Derek's cheeks burned with embarrassment over being found.

"What are you doing jumping out of Stiles' window?" asked Scott, walking towards him, "Where have you been, period? After you gave him The Bite, you just left .."

"I can't check on a pack member?" snorted Derek, turning to leave. He was stopped by a hand touching his shoulder. He turned towards Scott, and gave him a menacing look.

"Let me go." He growled, his eyes flashing red with rage. Scott only shook his head, and let go, a small frown appearing on his face.

"You can't keep running forever. I know you think Stiles would hate you, but you have to face him sooner or later. You turned him into one of us, you're his Alpha. He'll need you." Scott replied, adjusting his backpack once more.

"He's not one of us Scott. He doesn't need me, he never did, and he never will." Derek said flatly, almost sadly.

"Wait, what do you mean he's not one of us?" asked Scott, cocking his head in confusion and surprise.

Derek sighed, and internally kicked himself for revealing the truth. "I was worried about Stiles, so I was watching him for a while."

"Dude, that's the ultimate creeper status .. I don't think –" Scott began to say, before being cut off by Derek.

"Would you just shut up and listen? Anyway, I saw him leave his house, so I followed him. He went into a meadow in the far end of the forest, and I saw him do .. Magic."

Scott shook his head in disbelief, eyeing Derek with anger. "Magic? Are you even listening to yourself? There's no such thing as Magic. You're just too much of a pansy to even own up to creating another wolf to your pack."

"There's no such thing as Magic right? Just like there was no such thing as Werewolves, or Hunters, or Kanimas? I think you should listen to how you sound on my end. Stiles made his very own Earthquake out in the meadow. I don't think he even realizes how dangerous he truly is."

"Are you serious? Stiles is a magician?" said Scott in shock. He ran a hand through his wet hair, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not a magician, he's something called a Magi. It's a male witch. Most people call them Warlocks, but their true name are Magi." Derek replied, "Anyway, I don't think you should visit him, his last spell drained him completely, he's asleep. He woke up and fell out of his bed, but he's asleep now."

"Does he even know that you were in there?" asked Scott, cocking his head to the side. Derek shrugged nonchalantly, and turned to walk away.

"That's debatable." He said, before being stopped once again. He huffed, and turned around, "What do you want McCall?"

"You're going to have to face him. It's your best bet to do it now .. or sometime soon. We have bigger things to face now."

"Soon. I don't know when .. maybe." Derek said before walking off.

* * *

Stiles was on the brink of madness, something that he was quite familiar with, but wasn't too sure on grasping a hold of. Why was it that the supernatural had a thing for messing with his life? Wasn't he a good person all around? Was this fate's sick way of torturing him? Stiles was pacing in his room back and forth, reading through the spell book that Deaton gave him, flashing through the pages swiftly. He put the book down, and crouched down to the floor, setting his palm down on the floor and closing his eyes.

"_De terra quae nascuntur plurima _.." he said softly, then reopening his eyes. His palm began glowing and he slowly brought it up, revealing a small vine at the base of the floor. His palm rose more and out sprouted a beautiful rose, the smell of it filling his room. He smiled, and heard a small chuckle from the corner of the room. He turned fast, seeing Natalie sitting at his window-sill, swaying her legs back and forth.

"You know, I've only seen someone do that one other time, and it was from a distance. She was really pretty, and it was around here." She said, as she smiled deeply. Stiles smiled and walked over to the window. "You were a lot smaller back then." She hopped off of the dresser, and winked, walking over to his desk and toying with the artifacts that were carefully laid out.

Stiles was extremely confused, sputtering out nonsense. "Wha – What? I – You – Smaller – Me … _What_!?"

Natalie rolled her eyes and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest and letting out a small smile. "You were around .. hm, you looked about .. if I had to guess .. it would be … three? My family and I were running through the woods, and I noticed a light flickering in the distance. Your mother and father were having a small picnic out in the meadow .. Your dad was holding you in his arms, and your mom was kneeling down on the ground, with her palm outstretched towards the ground. She said something soft, the spell you just said, and when she lifted her hands, a beautiful small tree with blue roses for petals appeared, and then your father took one blue rose, and put it in her hair. It was the happiest thing I've ever seen .."

Stiles was baffled, confused, and many things were running through his mind, but at the mention of his mother, his heart began to feel warm, and the warmth spread throughout his entire body, forming its way through his bloodstream. "You saw my mother do magic? And so did my father?"

"Your dad knows more than you give credit for Stiles, always keep that in mind." She said, sitting down on his bed.

Mouth agape, he sat down in his computer chair and blinked twice. He decided that he'd wait till later to interrogate his father about it. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because I look at you now, and I can feel the warmth of your magic, just the same as I felt hers a while back. I can see her in you Stiles, your eyes and face .. You are your mother's child." She replied, smiling down at Stiles.

Stiles didn't feel the warmth of tears coming down his cheeks until Natalie was hugging him tightly, as he bawled into her arms. She mumbled a few "shhh's" and a few more "Everything's going to be okay's" before she let him go and stroked his now grown hair.

"I'm sorry about all of this." He said, motioning his arms around to signify everything around him. "And I'm also sorry about your brother .."

Natalie smiled a half smile, and walked over to the window. "My brother made his choice. He chose to fight alongside Elena, and I chose to fight alongside Derek. There are difficult choices we have to make in life, and you'll know when it comes if it's the right choice or not. By the way, have you spoken to Derek yet?"

At the sound of his name, his ear perked up, and so did his head. "No, why? Have you heard of him?"

"No I haven't, I'm sorry .. Peter's been searching but .. the strangest thing .." she trailed off, sniffing around.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can smell his scent in here .. It's weird, has .. he been in here recently?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, no .. I harbored him when I branded him the Candyman." He replied, scratching the back of his head and chuckling slightly.

She laughed, and her phone rang suddenly. Still laughing, she answered it. "Hello? .. _What_!? This … this can't be happening," she glanced towards Stiles, "Yeah, I'm with him right now .. Okay, we'll meet you there soon." She hung up, and her eyes flashed crimson, before taking Stiles' hand.

"What!? What's going on Natalie!?" he asked frantically, grabbing his hoodie before being dragged out of the room.

"It's Oktober and Julian, they've kidnapped Lydia .. and extremely injured Jackson." She said, in a serious tone. She and Stiles stepped into her car and drove off towards Derek's mansion.

* * *

The majority of the pack was there, huddled around the mangled body that was Jackson. Boyd was holding onto Erica, while Allison and Scott were tending to Jackson's wounds. Peter was on the phone, and with Stiles' now enhanced hearing, he could hear that he was trying to reach Derek. Jackson screamed in pain as Allison dabbed at his cuts with alcohol.

"God, he's not healing fast enough, he might die of hemorrhage!" she exclaimed, wiping the blood away from his face as he sniffled in pain.

"He's gonna heal, it's because an Alpha did this to him .. He'll heal more slowly." Said Scott, uncertainty filling his voice. Isaac burst through the door with Deaton and Morrell, and strode over to where Jackson was lying.

"Jackson, listen to me .. Where did they take Lydia?" asked Stiles, grabbing a hold of his shoulders and shaking him lightly, "Did they do or say anything specific about what they wanted with her?"

Jackson winced, and sighed. "They said something about the town square, something about revelations .. I don't remember. They took Lydia and left."

Stiles' eyes widened in horror. "No, oh no .." he said, getting up slowly and walking over to the window. Scott and Allison both looked at him, their minds processing everything slowly. Stiles turned to them, and whispered, "They're going to turn the whole town .. They're going to reveal the existence of Werewolves to everyone .."

Deaton and Morrell rushed over to tend to Jackson's wounds, while the rest of the pack moved to Peter, who had just walked into the room. He had a half angry, half calm face going on, but the pack could see right through his ruse. "Derek hasn't answered his phone, I don't know what to do. This whole thing is insane, and right now, I think I'd rather have Lydia back more than stopping those Alpha's."

"So, Derek's gone then? He's done? He quit?" asked Erica in disbelief. She walked around in a circle, and shook her head in disappointment, "I just don't get it. Why would he run away after saving Stiles' life?"

"He thinks Stiles hates him, he thinks that with Stiles' new power, he'd go on a killing spree. Target One, Derek Hale." Scoffed Scott.

"Woah, I don't hate him? I mean, I was pissed off about the bite at first, because I liked my human life more .. but I'm something different. I'm not one of you." Replied Stiles, earning shocked looks from the group.

"What are you talking about?" asked Boyd, an eyebrow raised.

Stiles shut his eyes, and when he opened them, his iris's, and all other eye contents, were pitch black. "I'm talking about the fact that I'm _not_ a werewolf."

"Then what are you?" asked Allison, walking over to Stiles carefully and cautiously.

"I'm a Magi, a male witch. Apparently, it's been in my blood for a while .. Thanks Mom." He said, shutting his eyes, and opening them once more, revealing his normal Hazel-Brown color. The pack was shocked, all reveling in Stiles' revelation. "Anyway, whatever the Alpha's are planning, we have to get to Beacon Square."

A loud noise was heard, followed by muffled voices. Stiles, and the rest of the packed, tuned in their hearing abilities, and focused on the blurred voice.

"_Attention residents of Beacon Hills, California. My name is Elena Maverick, I hereby call an emergency meeting, in Beacon Square in ten minutes, I repeat, ten minutes. The entire town is expected to be there, or greater consequences shall be delivered. It will only take a moment of your time. I repeat, this is Elena Maverick broadcasting on the emergency frequency system. Town meeting in ten minutes, do not be late._"

"No, it's too late! What are we gonna do?" asked Scott.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. We go to the meeting like everyone else. We need to be careful, remember, we're all going to be exposed. Our parents, families, and others are going to see us for what we really are." Said Stiles, walking to the front door, "Now, who's coming?"

* * *

At Beacon Square, the entire town buzzed about, conversating and wondering just what was the emergency. Mellissa McCall was wandering around, searching for any police officers she could try and get answers from, but only found Chris Argent.

"Mr. Argent?" she asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He was standing with three others, two women and one male. Chris turned to face her.

"Ms. McCall?" he asked, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Mellissa silently cursed. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. Have you seen Scott or Allison around?"

"I'm trying to find Allison, but she doesn't seem to be here yet. This is madness, what could possibly be the emergency?" he asked, looking around at the three hundred or so residents that have flooded the streets.

"Wait, wait! Follow me, I think I see the sheriff." She said, grabbing Chris's arm and pulling him along. His three friends followed, which slightly bothered Mellissa. She caught up to Sheriff Stilinski, and whipped him around, "John, do you have any idea what's going on here? This is crazy, everyone at the hospital is freaking out and no one knows what's going on."

"Your guess is as good as mine Mellissa, have you seen Stiles?" he asked, standing up on his toes to try and catch a glimpse of his son through the crowd.

"Mr. Argent's looking for Allison, you're looking for Stiles, and I'm looking for Scott but none of them are here, I'm worried about them John." She said, shaking her head.

"Mom!" said a voice from behind her, as she turned around.

"Scott! Thank goodness, what the hell's going on here?" she asked, "Is it something .. something bad?"

"Somewhat .. Mom, I need you to stay here with the Sheriff and Mr. Argent, and whatever you do, whatever you see, just .. just look away." He said, before running off.

Scott was held back by Chris, who looked into his eyes deeply. "Where's Allison?"

Scott yanked his arm away, "She's with Stiles and the others, I'm heading to meet with them now." He said, before running off once more.

A loud horn was heard, and the ever growing crowd became silent and still. Six people emerged onto the stage in the center of the square, looking at the residents with seriousness. Elena walked over to the microphone, and cleared her throat.

"I'm guessing you're all wondering why you were gathered here today. Well, I'm here to clear a whole bunch of stuff that you didn't know was going on in your quiet little town. Oktober, Julian .. please, step forward." She said, and the two did as they were told, "Now, you're all familiar with superstitions, supernatural, beings of the night, right?" The crowd looked at each other confused, but paid more attention, "Now, there are things living in this town, things you've only dreamt of, had nightmares about, seen in movies .. that's what I am, what we all are." She waved to her pack, "We are werewolves, shape shifters, and we live amongst you all without your knowledge."

Some residents groaned, while others laughed. Some even stood shut, seemingly believing what these people had to say.

"Werewolves? Yeah right."

"Can I go back to work now? This is wasting my time."

"HA! Werewolves!"

"Are you high, lady?"

"Prove it, then!"

"Aha! Prove it? Sure, why not. Most of you think our kind change on the full moon only? You're dead wrong, we can change whenever we choose. Julian, Oktober, show these humans our true forms." She said, as Oktober and Julian ran across the stage and leaped, transforming into their Alpha-Form. Many screams, and gasps escaped the crowd, as Elena shushed them all down. "No need to fear us, we're here to help you. We're here to offer our bite, the bite that can cure any illness, any disease, you'll be faster, stronger, and even see, hear, and smell things from afar."

"Maybe we should .."

"Get the hell outta here!"

"We should comply!"

"No! They're monsters!"

"We're the monsters? We've only recently got here. The Hales, yes, the ones that died in the fire, were a family of Werewolves, and they've been living right under your noses the entire time. This girl," she said, pointing to a chair in which Lydia was tied up in, "Runs with the Hale pack, and she's _human_!"

Lydia struggled in her seat, screaming for help, but to no avail, Elena walked over to her, microphone in hand. "Let me go! Please!"

"She's an abomination, she deserves to burn for her betrayal to humanity!" Elena yelled, pouring a can of gasoline over Lydia.

"She's just a girl!"

"Burn her! She betrayed us!"

"Oh my god!"

Elena lit a match, and Lydia was doused in flames, the heat radiating off of the stage, while Lydia's screams for help were heard. But before the flames could touch her skin, they were whisked away, gone, without a trace.

"I won't let you hurt her!" screamed Stiles, his eyes blacker than the night. His hands were outstretched towards Lydia, who was shocked and relieved. The pack stood behind him, determined looks on their faces.

"You insolent little pest! I thought I killed you in the woods!" Elena screamed, her eyes glowing crimson and nostrils flaring with rage. She leapt into the air, her other form now replacing her human body. She roared loudly into the air, causing the crowd to panic and run about. The Alpha's changed forms altogether, as did the Hale pack, but the lack of their own Alpha initially made them weaker.

Stiles ran towards Lydia, and untied her from her chair. "Are you okay?"

Lydia sniffed in tears and was shaking uncontrollably. "Thank you Stiles, thank you so much. Where's Derek?"

"I don't know, but we're just going to have to try and win this fight without him." He replied, looking over at the six Alpha's making their way through the crowd, towards his own pack.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the late update :/, like i said .. I'm going through some personal issues .. but I'll try & have this updated more often. Hope you enjoyed.**

**- CosmicLoathe**


	13. Round Two - FIGHT!

**A/N: Thanks for sticking through this story w/ me, it gets better and better from here on out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine, okay?**

**Chapter Thirteen: Round Two – FIGHT!**

The mass crowd was going insane. People w

* * *

ere screaming, crying, and running in all sorts of directions, escaping the battle that took place before them. The Hale pack as holding their own just fine, with Stiles occasionally shooting some magic here and there to help.

Erica pounced on top of Elena, digging her claws into her ribcage, and chomping down her back, the sounds of ripping flesh, filling the air. Elena howled, and shook violently, bucking and chucking to escape from Erica's grasp, but to no avail. Gabriel came charging to Elena's rescue, knocking Erica into Ethan, who bit down on her shoulder with violent force. Erica's blood curdling screams echoed within its confines, sounding louder even in the panicked residential crowd.

Isaac hopped on top of Ethan, pulling him off of Erica, and swinging him into a nearby building, causing it to come crumbling down. He helped Erica scramble to her feet, and studied her wound. It was deep, and the blood kept gushing out, it would take some time to heal, so he carried her inside one of the nearby stores as a shelter. "Stay here, and rest."

"But Boyd –" she began to say, but winced in pain at the slightest movement. Isaac shushed her, stroking her hair back.

"I'll let him know you're in here, and I'll keep a close eye on him, okay?" Isaac said, rushing out to help the others.

Allison was being chased by Julian, who seemed to be gaining on her with each leap of faith she took. She whipped out her crossbow, and jammed one of the few arrows that Natalie had made for her. She cocked the release, and pulled the trigger, sending the arrow flying to the ground in front of Julian, creating a large flash of white light. Julian barked, then howled and his blindness, and tripped, causing him to slide down the floor, scraping his fur against the pavement. Allison stopped, then sent another arrow flying towards him, another flash of light reveling the area. She ran to an open alleyway, and took cover behind a dumpster, checking how many arrows she had left. She had about three more, one flare-arrow, one wolfsbane arrow, and one bomb arrow. _Damn it, I should've never left the rest at Derek's_, she thought before she heard a howl that she recognized all too well.

Scott was pinned down by Aiden, while struggling to get free. Aiden was biting and nipping at Scott's face, trying to clamp it shut between his teeth, but failed when Scott punched him square in the jaw, sending teeth flying. He threw Aiden off of him, and the charged, tackling him in mid air, cracking his ribs, and slamming him to the ground. Scott wiped himself off, and snapped his head up, seeing Boyd and Isaac being man-handled by Oktober and Elena.

Boyd leg swiped Elena, knocking her into the ground, and then kneed her in the face, a smile permeating his lips as her heard her skull partially crack. Isaac on the other hand, was being mauled by Oktober, her teeth sinking into his leg deeply. She lifted him up, and slammed him into the ground, his howl penetrating the air. A loud roar sounded from his right, as Natalie came and rammed right into Oktober, as they rolled down the street and into the park.

Natalie charged towards Oktober, the other wolf doing the same, as they clashed into each other, claws and fangs ripping and tearing at each other's skin. Natalie chomped onto Oktober's neck, and threw her into a tree, as she slid against the ground, knocking into the jungle gym not too far ahead. Oktober stumbled up, and charged at Natalie again, but missed, and rammed straight into the brick wall, knocking her unconscious. She charged back up the hill, and saw that Stiles was running with Lydia to somewhere safe, and she sighed in relief, in relevance that they were okay, but her happiness was short lived, as she noticed a large dark object that was stalking them from the rooftops.

"We need to find a store that's not locked to put you in. Damn it, why does everyone in the square have to lock up their stores for a stupid meeting that's three feet away?" said Stiles, as he attempted to open locked doors.

"Maybe that clothing store over there?" suggested Lydia, as she pointed to a small thrift store down the road, "I used to shop there, they hardly lock it," Stiles raised an eyebrow at her sudden response, "Ugh, I was poor once Stiles, now let's go!"

They strode over to the store and pulled open the door, shutting down all of the lights, and headed towards the counter. Stiles put Lydia behind the register, and they both crouched down. A low chuckle was heard, and they realized their cover was up.

"You know, you could've picked a way better place to hide in. I'm not a fan of thrift stores." Said the deep voice from behind them. The entire counter was lifted as they both fell back. Standing above them, was Gabriel, the burly, and muscular Werewolf.

"Yeah well, I'm on a budget here." Countered Stiles, motioning for Lydia to stand behind him.

Gabriel chuckled, and edged closer to them. "You know, for such a smartass, you're not all that smart talking back to someone like me."

"Dad taught me best." Stiles replied, reaching into his pocket for the flash-bomb arrow he took from Allison's bag. He flung it at the ground, and the whole room lit up, blinding Gabriel. Stiles grabbed Lydia, and shoved her inside of a clothes rack, hiding her from the Alpha that was temporarily blinded. Stiles ran towards the counter and grabbed a couple of pocket knives that were on display.

Gabriel stumbled about, his vision blurred and altered, leaving him confused of his surroundings. Stiles had launched the arrow close up, which left a longer effect on Gabriel. He felt a sharp pain in his back, and reached to find a small knife that was lodged in.

"You know, you dumbasses came to our town to mess with us, and now look at you, blind and unable to defend yourself." Said Stiles tauntingly, throwing another knife in Gabriel's direction. It landed right in his shoulder as Gabriel grunted in pain.

"Just wait till this blindness wares off kid, you'll be begging for your life before you know it." Said Gabriel swinging at the air.

"I highly doubt that." Said Stiles, running towards Gabriel and stabbing him in the forehead. Gabriel screamed in pain, but realized that the stabbing only increased his vision, repairing it slightly, just enough to grab Stiles by the throat and slam him into the wall, causing all of the picture frames to fall over. Stiles' eyes formed to black, as he got up and brushed the dirt and debris from his jeans. He stared at Gabriel intently, before uttering the words, "_Delorum Morsus_."

Gabriel's body began to contort in all shapes and forms, his bones snapping left and right, and his cries of pain echoing off of the thin walls. Stiles began to feel light headed, and fell to the floor, as Gabriel regained his position.

"Time to die kid." He said, as he stalked and limped towards Stiles' staggering body. He picked Stiles up by the collar, and pinned him to the wall. His magic power was low, weakened. Is this how he was supposed to die? At the hands of an angry, enraged Alpha? Gabriel spat blood onto Stiles' face, "You really were a pain in the ass." He closed his eyes, hoping for the worst, when he was suddenly dropped to the ground. He opened his eyes to find Gabriel fighting a new enemy, a familiar one.

Derek slashed at Gabriel's chest, roaring with every swipe. He went to punch him in the jaw, but Gabriel grabbed his fist, and threw him back, causing him to slam into the glass table in the room. Forcing himself up, he charged at the other Alpha, knocking him to his feet and standing above him.

"You think killing me would fix anything!?" Gabriel yelled, spitting into Derek's face. Derek wiped the spit from his cheek, and outstretched his claws.

"No. But it's a start!" he roared, sinking his claws into Gabriel's neck, and ripping out his throat. Derek howled in victory, as everything outside seemed to stop. The other Alpha's paused a moment, feeling the death of their own in their senses.

Elena howled in pain, as her mate was now dead. She howled for the rest of her pack to follow her into the woods, as they charged away, defeated. Bodies were everywhere, some trampled by the battle, and others who were caught at the wrong moment.

Meanwhile back in the store, Stiles limped over to Derek, his vision impairing slightly. "Der – Derek? Is .. Is that you?" he managed to choke out, before fainting. Derek ran towards Stiles, his face blood-soaked.

"Stiles? Stiles, are you alright? Can you hear me?" he asked frantically, "Lydia! Stiles just fainted, where are you?"

Lydia scrambled out of the clothes rack and ran towards Stiles' unconscious body. "We need to get him somewhere safe, this building has five minutes before it collapses, we need to leave!"

Derek nodded and picked up Stiles' body as they both staggered their way back to Beacon Square. The building collapsed just as in Lydia's foresight, and the pack came running towards them. They set down Stiles on a park bench, and each sat down to rest.

"Is he okay?" asked Allison from under a tree, "He seems knocked out."

"He's fine, he's just drained. He used the majority of his energy to distract Gabriel from finding me. It was amazing!" said Lydia, as she leaned on Erica for support. "Where's Jackson?"

"He's back at the mansion with Deaton, Peter and Morrell, they're keeping watch until we get back. What are we going to do? Now the whole town knows about us, about what we are .. They'll hate us and want us dead." Said Boyd, rubbing his shoulder.

Stiles stifled a groan, and sat up slowly. "Not if I have something to do with it." He said, wincing at the pain his neck. Natalie rushed to his side, and helped him sit upright.

"Easy Stiles, Gabriel really did a number on you, and from the looks of it, you really did a number on him as well." She said, patting his head, "Now, explain what you mean."

"Well, I can ask my Dad to form another town meeting in the gym of the school. We can have our own meeting, to ensure them that we won't let the Alpha's take over this town. We need to stop them. One of their most powerful leaders are gone, which leaves Elena, the twins, Natalie's brother, and that gothic girl." Replied Stiles.

"I think it's worth a shot." Said Derek, nodding in approval.

"Are you even sure your Dad is gonna listen to all this? I mean, I thought you wanted him on a need to know basis?" asked Erica.

"Well, I recently found out my Dad knew about Magic, so Werewolves shouldn't be too much of an attack on his mind." Stiles said, getting up slowly, "Now come on, we have a sheriff to convince.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that all the times you've gotten home late, been at every crime scene, and knew more than the average bystander was because you've been helping _Werewolves_!?" Sheriff Stilinski yelled, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Dad, look .. I know it's a shock .. but they're my family, my pack, I had to!" Stiles countered, "Besides, it's not like you didn't know about supernatural activity to begin with!"

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about Stiles." The older man denied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really?" said Stiles, getting up and planting his palm on the floor, he uttered the incantation and brought his palm up, a blue rose tree growing in its place, "So you have no clue what I did? Or even remember who did that last?"

The sheriff dropped to his knees, and a single tear slid down his cheek. He looked at the plant, then back at Stiles, and stammered in disbelief. "H-How .. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"A special thank you to Mom .. she passed her powers down to me before she died .." he said softly, walking over and bending down next to his father. "Dad, I need your help. I need you to organize a town meeting, it's our own word over the Alpha's .. I want this town safe and sound, I want YOU safe and sound. I need you with me on this."

The sheriff all but nodded, and pulled out his walkie-talkie and radioed into the police station. "Attention all Beacon Officers, this is Sheriff Stilinski, I need you to organize another town meeting in the school gym tonight. Everyone must attend, I repeat, _everyone_ must attend. Sheriff's orders."

The static on the radio shuffled a bit. "Copy that Sheriff. Are you sure about this?"

He pressed the radio button once more. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." he said, looking and smiling at Stiles.

"Affirmitive."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's really short, but i wanted to put an extra chapter up since i was slacking for a while. Hope you guys enjoyed, and remember to review (:**

**- CosmicLoathe**


	14. Recruitments - Part III

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys (: .. Sorry for the late update .. I was being cyberbullied on Instagram so I was kinda depressed for a while .. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not putting anymore of these from this point on lol**

**Chapter Fourteen: Recruitments – Part III**

* * *

The gym of Beacon Hills High was filled with the residents of the town, all bustled and worried over what would happen next. The Beacon Hills Police Department were there as well, calming everyone down and eagerly awaiting the next meeting.

The Sheriff decided to have some troopers outside as well, protecting the townspeople from any outgoing attacks. A light tapping of a microphone sounded through the large speakers in the gym, followed by a clearing of a throat.

Stiles was looking around nervously, licking his lips and sighing slightly. He cleared his throat once more, and decided to get this meeting the hell over with. "Attention .. uh, Hi .. my name's Stiles. Most of you know me already, so yeah. Um, about what happened at Beacon Square –"

"Those monsters killed my husband!"

"Did you see those things? They were enormous!"

"We need to leave this town!"

"If we leave, they'll kill us!"

Stiles sighed at the outburst of the crowd. He expected this, but he also expected them to hear him out before busting out the obvious facts. "Hey, I know what you guys are thinking, alright? I've been through it. My best friend's a Werewolf. Mostly all of my friends are, which is pretty creep, given the social circle I'm in. Anyway, what you saw out there, are Alpha's. They're the strongest breed of Werewolf, and are a dominant and possessive species. The pack we defended you from, are formed of Alpha's themselves, and we need your support in fighting them off."

A man raised his hand, which Stiles noticed to be Coach Finstock. "Bilinski!"

"It's _Stilinski_ coach." Stiles said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever! Anyway, how do you expect us to fight Alpha Werewolves? You said they're the strongest, how are we gonna do any harm if we're only human!?"

"Good question. I take it you guys have heard about something called Wolfsbane? For those who haven't, it's a plant that is extremely lethal to Werewolves. I suggest finding many and placing them around your homes."

"How can we trust you people? You run with them! It's YOU who we should be afraid of!" said Mrs. Irving, Scott's neighbor.

"We're fighting _for_ you lady, not for them!" said Jackson, snatching the mic from Stiles, "You should be happy that we're trying to protect everyone in this town."

"Protect us? Have you SEEN those things? They're enormous!"

"We don't stand a chance!"

"The Alpha's will take over, what will become of us!"

Stiles couldn't take it anymore. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to explode, while his mind was shifting gears like no tomorrow. It was Derek who grabbed the mic next, and all but growled into it, gathering everyone's attention.

"Look, if you wanna live, trust us. If not, let the Alpha's control you, it's nothing more than us having to kill you regardless. Either way, we're your only shot at survival." He said, his eyes flaring crimson.

The entire gym fell silent, their gaze shifting towards each other, as if making a unanimous decision. Some people shrugged, others shook their heads in disapproval, but all in all they seemed to agree.

The gym doors burst open, Peter Hale filing in with three other teenagers behind him, all looked as if they were dressing for combat. He walked over to the stage, and grabbed the microphone, smiling at the crowd.

"If you'll only give us one moment, talk amongst yourselves." He said simply, turning away and motioning for the pack to follow. The crowd began talking once again, whilst Peter introduced the three teens behind him, "While I was looking for some help on this situation, I stumbled upon these three kids here. They're each Omegas, a small pack of three."

"Hi, I'm Blake Monsuonzy." Said the first teen. He had striking blue eyes, similar to Jackson's although lighter in contrast. The young man was rather built, as if he played Lacrosse as well, but he seemed a bit shy, and had a sort of mysterious and shadowy feel to his persona.

"Ah, this is the famous Hale pack huh?" said the female Omega, "I was wondering what the all the hype was about. The name's Abigale Lilly Thompson, but you can call me Abby." She finished, winking and letting off a smile. She was extremely attractive, but her smile was drop dead gorgeous. Her dimples were adorable, and she had long and wavy auburn hair, that reached all the way to the middle of her back, though it was styled to look a bit shorter. Her silver heart pendant glimmered in the dim lighting of the gym.

"What's the pendant for?" asked Natalie, "It's so beautiful."

"You think so?" she hopped up and down, "Thank you so much! It was my mother's, before she died, she gave it to me. She told me that it had something special to offer, and she said that one day, I'd find the one who'd help me unlock its special secret."

"What happened to your Dad?" asked Isaac, pulling Natalie closer to caress her, "Is he still around?"

"Oh my Dad? Psh, of course! He raised me, and although I saw all my friends grow with their Moms, I try not to let it get to me. I love your bracelet where did you get it?" replied Abby, pointing at Natalie's wrist.

"Oh, why thank you. It was my mother's, she passed it down to me before she died as well." She replied, holding it tightly.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry to hear that." Said Abby, frowning, and although she was frowning, she still looked gorgeous. She donned a white tank top, skinnys, and a leather jacket, all while looking like a Victoria's Secret Angel.

"Thank you, and your ring?" Natalie inquired, grabbing Abby's hand and inspecting the ring also, "It's .. gorgeous."

"My Father's .. he was really upset that I chose to leave and find a pack that I can look after, but he knew I was trying to do the right thing, so he accepted it. He told me to keep his ring close to me, and he'll always find me." She smiled.

"Well, before she gets too talkative. The name's Frostbite. I'm from a small town in Alaska. I'm a Beta, but for some reason, I can turn into a full on wolf like an Alpha, it's pretty weird, but I learn to deal." Said the final teen, who was tall and muscular. He had a lean figure, and he had black hair.

"They're here to fight with us Derek. What do you say?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're all in. We'll begin training soon, I hope you're up to it." Derek replied, "One more thing, if you want to stay in the pack .. You can."

* * *

Elena was flashing through the trees at topnotch speed, her fur ice cold from the November breeze in the air. She was enraged, furious, depressed, and most of all heartbroken. Her one and only mate, had been murdered in cold blood. She felt as though her heart was ripped in half, and she kept reliving the feeling over and over again, until she became so furious, she tore a tree right from its roots.

"Elena! Elena calm down!" yelled Aiden, who was clutching his side in pain, and trying to get his Supreme Alpha under control.

Elena was the only member of the pack to not be shifted into human form, as she tore and ripped at the soil beneath her feet, growling and roaring with a rage as hot as the flames of the sun. Her glossy white fur was covered in blood and debris, and she could pretty much tell her jaw was broken, but she didn't care, she just wanted in Gabriel back.

"Elena, you need to phase back, you won't heal correctly this way!" Aiden yelled again, wincing in pain at the broken ribcages.

"Let her cool down." Yelled Ethan, as leant against a tree and held his leg, which was distorted and broken. He shut his eyes tightly as he snapped it back in place, groaning in pain.

Julian came staggering behind, holding a nearly unconscious Oktober, bridal style. "Guys, she's really hurt, that Erica chick did a real good number on her."

Aiden rushed to check her out, with Ethan limping his way over to them as well. "Set her down, easy now. Let her rest for a while okay? While Elena chills out."

Julian nodded in response, and laid Oktober down between two fallen tree trunks, the moss covered ground soft and moist. He pulled back the locks of her hair, and smiled at her. "You did good out there, you know that?"

Oktober scoffed, and then groaned in pain, the slashes and cuts she received caused her too much pain to move.

"Shhh, rest up okay. When this is all over, we're going out to a nice, fancy restaurant, and then we're gonna go huntin' wabbits." He said, chuckling a little.

"Oh please, shut up and let me sleep Julian." She laughed, closing her eyes and turning to the side. Julian bent down, and planted a loving kiss on her forehead, before leaving to join the twin Alpha's.

"What now?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know .. we have to wait for instructions from Elena, we can't just act on our own here." Replied Ethan, leaning back against the tree. As if on cue, Elena stalked towards them, her hair wild, and clothes ripped and tattered.

"We need to come up with a plan, a plan that will destroy the Hale pack and all that bastard witch in that pack. Next we fight, Derek is to be left to me, understand? Kill that witch last, since it seems that Derek cares for him more than the others. We'll kill him slowly, and painfully, as Derek watches. Agreed?" she said.

The twins looked at each other warily, before looking back at Elena. "Agreed."

Julian looked towards Oktober's lying body, soundly sleeping and healing. He wondered if she truly wanted this, to take a town by force and threaten every living thing that walks by. Elena ripped him from his thoughts by shouting, "Julian! Agreed?"

"Agreed." He said, before mentally plotting a plan of his own.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't do this!" screamed Stiles, as he dropped his hands in defeat. In front of him, was a rather large boulder, which Scott had placed there.

"Don't say that you can't Stiles, I know you can. You lifted Boyd, and Isaac. Now it's time to try something heavier. We have to see how long your Telekinetic Aura can last and how much weight it can carry." Stated Lydia, who was watching along with the rest of the pack.

"Maybe that rock is too heavy to start with. Maybe we should try something smaller?" suggested Allison, wary of Stiles' condition.

"No, he can do this. I know he can." Said Derek, staring intently at Stiles.

"Stiles, that thing you did on Gabriel .. what was it?" asked Lydia, throwing him a bottle of water. He caught it swiftly, and chugged it, satisfying his thirst.

"I don't know the exact name of it, but the description in the spell book said that it was one of the strongest curses out there. I don't know why, but at that time, I seemed to remember it, like if I knew it all along. It was like it was breaking every bone in his body." He replied.

"Well, what else did the description say?" asked Morrell, who had just finished stretching, "May I see the book?"

Stiles nodded and handed her the leather bound book, as she flipped through the pages and read through it, trying to find the exact match.

"Ah, here it is .. the spell's called, _Delorum Morsus_." She began, as the group listened in, "_Used often by the Dark Magi Khan, this curse inflicts the opponent with various pain. The inflicted will first sense a burning sensation throughout their central nervous system, followed by every bone in the inflicted body to snap apart, and finally, if the user's concentration holds to its peak, the inflected opponent's skull will crack open, and their heart will stop, killing them in cold blood. Using this curse on inanimate objects, or different supernatural creatures will have various different reactions, but be warned, for this hex needs the full concentration and mindset of the user to go through all three stages of this forbidden curse. The user's energy will be drained, and must rest immediately after use to replenish their aura, for in their weakest hours are they most vulnerable_."

"Stiles, try it out on that boulder over there. I wanna see something." Said Lydia, as she pointed back to the boulder, "And remember, full concentration. Okay?"

Stiles walked over to the boulder, and stood in front of it, his eyes turning onyx as he set his full concentration onto the boulder. "Here goes nothing, _Delorum Morsus_."

The large rock began to shake, as Stiles' stare remained unbroken. No blinks, no tears, no nothing, as the boulder began to shake even more, often lifting itself off of the ground a few times. As the boulder began to shake more violently, it burst and sent pebbles flying towards the group and all around, but before they could hit anyone or anything, they were surrounded by a blue aura, and the rocks dropped to the ground safely.

"Woah, what just happened!?" asked Erica, looking around wildly. She saw that the pack was also shocked, "Did Stiles just ..?"

"Just save us from being impaled by a bunch of jagged rocks? Yeah." Finished Natalie, letting out the air she was holding in. They looked towards Stiles as his eyes faded back to their normal hazel color, and rolled to the back of his head as he began to fall towards the ground. With supersonic, inhuman speed, Derek was holding Stiles, and lightly smacking his cheek in an attempt to wake him up.

"Stiles? Stiles! Wake up!" he said, as he heard the younger boy's heartbeat slowly decrease into a sleeping pattern, "Oh man, his Aura, it's drained .. he needs to rest. Let's take him back to the house."

_Stiles could feel it. He could feel his mind fade away, he could feel it fade into a white abyss, as he awoke, standing in the middle of a beautiful forest. The sun was gleaming, and the tips of the moss covered trees were still damp and moist from the morning rain. He walked around a bit, and took in the heat of the forest, as if it was a summer day._

_ "This can't be right, it's the middle of November, it can't be this hot .." he trailed off, bouncing up and down, feeling the soft and rich soul crumple and crunch beneath his feet. He walked over to a fallen log, and sat down, scratching the back of his head in the process. "Am .. am I dead? Is .. this like .. my heaven or something?"_

_ "No sweetie, you're not dead, and this isn't your heaven, your heaven is much sweeter than this, much more worth seeing." Said a female voice from the beyond._

_ The hyperactive teen looked around wildly for the source of the voice, calling out to it in return. "Hello? Who's there?"_

_ "Why, it's me silly." The voice replied, as a bright white light shone before him, leaving the figure of a beautiful young woman with hazel eyes and hair as dark as the night. Stiles couldn't believe his eyes, it'd been years since he's last seen her, and that's when the tears begin to flow._

_ "M-M-M-Mom? How? But! What?" he stammered in between sobs, grabbing a hold of his mother's hand and grasping it tightly._

_ "Shh, there, there baby, everything's going to be alright." She soothed, hugging him tightly and rubbing smooth circles around his back. "You're just in your Mana Area right now, and I'm your guardian."_

_ "My .. Mana Area?" he asked, his eyes filled with tears._

_ "Yes my son, a Mana Area is where drained and unconscious Magi or Witches go to replenish their Aura. They stay here for a while, and once their Aura is recharged, they wake up. It's sort of like, a dream lair. I'm your guardian, I'm here to watch over you as you replenish." She replied, smiling sweetly._

_ "But .. how? Why here?" he asked again, rubbing his eyes._

_ "Every Witch, and every Magi have a destined Mana Area. The Mana Area is a place you've only seen in dreams, a place of peace and prosperity. A desperate getaway from the world if you will, and this is yours. When you used the Delorum Morsus curse, you drained your energy. Now, why do I sense such tension in you Stiles?"_

_ "Mom, it's been so hard .. so, so hard to deal with everything lately. After Scott was turned into a Werewolf, I've been thrown into constant roads filled with bodily harm, and old men who wanna kidnap me and beat me in their basement senseless. I've been so lost, and I feel like I can't help anyone because I haven't gotten any good control on my powers." He blabbered, taking in a deep breath afterwards._

_ "Son, you're a lot stronger than you think, and you're never going to be alone. You have Scott, and the rest of your pack to guide you. You even have me, I'll always be here, there is though, one way you can pull me into the physical world, but it's near impossible." She replied, stroking his cheeks._

_ Stiles stood up eagerly. "How?"_

_ "There's a pendant called the Mariatta Crystal, a silver charm shaped like a crystal heart known to bring back the dead for one day, last I heard of it, it was locked away in a village in South America." She said sadly._

_ "No .. no mom, a new girl in our pack .. Abby, her real name's Abigale Lilly Thompson, but that's beside the point. She has the pendant, her mother gave it to her. She told her it had a special power, and that she'd find the one to use it one day." Said Stiles._

_ "Thompson .. Thompson .. Oh my, Alana Thompson was her mother! She was a werewolf that died protecting her village. You must let her know that her mother's soul is incased in that charm, and with the proper spell, it can bring me, her mother, and anyone else back from the dead for a whole day. I can try to use the last of the magic I have in me to help you, but you must find the spell! You're Aura's fully restored, I have to go now Stiles. I love you, I always have, and always will. Remember that, I'll hopefully see you soon." She said, as her astral form faded away._

_ Stiles felt the forest around him fade, as he called and reached out to his mother, but to no avail._


	15. Ressurection

**A/N: Sheesh, I've been away for quite some time now. Well, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Resurrection**

* * *

Stiles awoke with a start, slapping Derek's face in the process. Wriggling and thrashing about, he fell off of his bed, and began to tangle around in his blanket, ripping at its fabric like no tomorrow. Derek let out a small smirk at the male witch's attempt of becoming free of the sheets, but quickly regained his composure when Stiles ripped the sheet off of his face.

"What just happened?" he asked, looking around wildly at his room, "The last thing I remember was passing out on the field, and now I'm home .. but anyway, guess what? When I passed out, I went to this place, it's called a Mana Area."

"A Mana Area?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a place where I get to replenish my energy. You see, Witches and Magi's have a limit to their energy, it's called Mana. When you use up all your Mana, you pass out and get sent to the Mana Area. It's like a realm of peace, and I saw my mother. She said she's my guardian." He replied, looking down to the floor.

"Y-Your mother? I'm sorry Stiles but I thought she –" Derek began before being cut off.

"Thought she was dead, I know." He said coldly, getting up from the floor and brushing off his knees, "I'm just telling you what I saw."

"I see." Said Derek, running a hand through his hair, "Did she say anything else?"

"Turns out Abby's necklace can bring the dead to life for a whole day. I just have to find the right spell." Said Stiles, leaning over his desk to find his books.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." Said Derek, walking over to the window and raising it. He let one foot out the window before being stopped by Stiles.

"Woah, woah. Where do you think you're going? I thought you were staying here." He said, taking one hand off of Derek's shoulder.

"Well, I was gonna go tell Abby about the necklace .. but why do I have the feeling I should stay?" replied Derek, his face full of concern.

"Derek, can we please talk? Just for a minute." Stiles asked, awkwardly shuffling his feet. Derek frowned, contemplating what Stiles wanted to talk about.

"Uhm, okay." He said, walking over to the bed and sitting on it, "What's going on?"

"You were gone .. for a long time." Said Stiles, a hint of sadness in his voice, "Where were you?"

Derek tensed up, as he wasn't expecting that question. "I .. just left. I needed to get away. All of this is extremely overwhelming. One can only take so much .."

Stiles dropped his head onto Derek's shoulder, as he sighed. "None of us were expecting this, and to be quite honest I don't think you're doing a bad job."

"Wait, what?" Derek asked, laying his head down on Stiles' own. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, I assume you left due to the fact that you still think you're a bad Alpha." Stiles said before continuing, "I told you once before, you're not a bad Alpha. You're an amazing leader, and your problem is that you don't realize it."

"You really think so?" Derek asked, getting up to walk towards the door.

"Yes. I know so. Just because you don't know what to do during a specific situation, doesn't make you a bad person. None of us knew that the Alpha's were planning any of this. From what I heard from Natalie, they came to inspect Jackson's original birth parents."

"His parents?" asked Derek, "What would they want with them? They're dead."

"Check this out." Said Stiles, as he walked over to his laptop, "I had Danny hack into my Dad's computer back at the station, and hardwire it to a flash drive. Since Erica's father was the insurance investigator at the crash, she came over to help me look up the accident that killed his parents."

"Anything of interest?" Derek asked, his eyebrow rising. He leaned down closer to the computer, scanning the images of the car accident.

"When the final photos came through, it turned out that there were skid marks on the road that belonged to a car other than Jackson's parents. The tires on their care were ripped, like if something was shot into them. The trouble was, was that the only other car around, was the person who called Dispatch."

"And who was that?" asked Derek, intrigued.

"Gerard."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. The whole thing seemed sketchy at first, but police officers had no solid evidence that Gerard's car was the other vehicle in question. You know what else? I was looking into something while talking to Abby, and she told me something interesting. I don't know if you heard about it or not." Declared Stiles.

"Shoot."

"Well. She told me about the difference in a Werewolf's eye color. She told me that the Alpha has red-eyes to show off dominance, and power. The Beta's can have two different eye-colors. You know how Erica, Scott, Boyd, and Isaac's eyes are all Amber? Well, why are Jackson's blue? And all of the Omega's? Or even yours when you weren't an Alpha yet?"

"That's … a good question." Derek said, as he frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. Where was Stiles going with this?

"When a Beta's eyes are blue, it signifies that they were _born_ Werewolves, or have the bloodline in them, while Amber means they were bitten by an Alpha and claimed into a pack."

"Then why did Jackson turn into a Kanima?"

"Because, Jackson's not a full Werewolf." Stiles said, as a matter-of-factly.

"Explain."

"Jackson's a hybrid. A Kanima-Werewolf crossbreed. The Alpha's wanted to recruit him as their most powerful weapon ever. One of his parents was a Werewolf, and the other, a Kanima. He's one of the rarest species of Hybrids to be known. If he wants to, he can transform into both forms, but he doesn't have that whole Kanima-Seeks-A-Master rule."

Derek was taken aback. He never knew that Stiles was paying this close attention to the whole situation. "I'm gonna go and see Abby real quick, and I'll even get the necklace for you. This .. is amazing Stiles, I can't believe you found this all out."

Derek walked over to the window before Stiles called him once more. "Derek?"

"Yeah?" he asked, watching the boy warily. Stiles was sitting on the bed, biting his lip, looking more worried than ever.

"Do you find me attractive?"

Derek's eyes widened, his heartbeat raced, and he could hear Stiles' heartbeat racing as well. He walked over to Stiles, and placed his hand on Stiles' chest, claws outstretched. "You're heartbeat's racing."

Stiles licked his lips, and breathed heavily. "I … I know."

Derek grabbed Stiles' hips, and pulled him closer slowly, while leaning forward a bit, closing the distance from each other's lips. Their lips moved in unison, and just as quick as it happened, it was over, Derek pulling back, his eyes wide.

"Der-Derek .. did we just .." said Stiles, tracing his own lips with his index finger. "I-I'm sorry, just .. don't .."

"I have to go." Said Derek, climbing out of the window and running into the night, leaving Stiles on his bed, flabbergasted at tonight's events.

* * *

Christopher Argent paced around the room, angrily twirling a medallion between his fingertips, occasionally side-glancing his daughter and giving her an angry look. Apparently, after the events at Beacon Square, Allison's motives and what she's been doing behind her father's back, unfolded itself.

"Why." He stated, it wasn't a question. Allison glanced to the side, and began chewing on the string of her neon green hoodie. "Stop it Allison! Tell me why."

"Why what Dad? Why did I keep the Alpha Pack from you? Why was I in a huge battle yesterday? Why was I in a battle three nights before? Isn't it obvious!?" she yelled, rising to her feet.

"Watch your tone young lady, I'm the authority figure here, remember that. And no, it isn't so obvious, now why don't you explain it to me." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing heavily. "How long has this been going on?"

"The last two months .." she said weakly, "After the incident with Gerard, Derek told Isaac who told Boyd who told Erica who told Scott who told me .. that an Alpha pack was invading this town to make it into a place for them to live. During the first fight, Stiles was badly hurt, so Derek bit him, but he didn't turn into a Werewolf, he turned into something called a Magi, which is basically a male witch, and ever since then, things have been so crazy, and I didn't wanna tell you because I wanted you safe, and I thought I could seek some sort of redemption for all the things I've done and –" she was stopped by the sounds of her sobs, and her father's warm embrace.

Chris gently pet her hair, assuring her everything was going to be alright. "Sh, come on honey .. everything's going to be okay .. You don't need to seek redemption. The things you did, they were a mistake. You're only human, and humans make mistakes, we're not all perfect."

"Mom wanted me to be strong, but I failed her. She's probably turning in her grave right now." She said quietly.

Chris put two firm hands on her shoulders. "Don't you ever, ever say that again. You're mother was proud of you then, and she's proud of you now. Understand?"

Allison nodded, and wiped the remainder of her teary mascara away. "D-Dad, we need your help on this. We can't do this alone, even with four new members to the pack. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will mean to me more than us working together on this."

"You have my word. When is the next pack meeting?" he asked, whipping out his phone to call a few people.

"Tomorrow morning. We're all going to meet at Derek's mansion. We need to come up with a game plan, something that could throw the Alpha's off course. Something .. spontaneous." She suggested, as she began to prioritize.

"What about .. a surprise attack? If we could find out where they're stationed, we can have the upper hand." Chris said, drawing out a map of his plan. "Do me a favor, call Derek and Scott over."

"Should I bring Natalie?" Allison asked.

"Natalie?"

"She was one of the Alphas. She was mistreated so she abandoned them, and joined us. She should have some intel on the whereabouts of their camp site."

"Perfect. Call them, tell them to come in exactly twenty minutes. Uhm, one more thing." He asked.

"Shoot."

"How big is a Werewolf's appetite?" he asked.

"Uhm, they get pretty hungry, why?" asked Allison, raising a brow, "Oh! Don't even worry about that, I'll go downstairs and make some snacks. I'll call Scott, who'll call Derek, who'll call Natalie."

"That's my girl." He said, as she made her way downstairs.

In exactly twenty minutes, which was precise time for Scott, all three aforementioned wolves were now sitting in Allison's room, eating their sandwiches and getting ready to listen to Chris's map out. Chris had an average sized whiteboard in tow, and several weapon cases laid out in front of them.

"Alright, well here's the plan. Natalie, do you know where they're setting up a base camp? An order of operations? A resting ground?" Chris asked, writing down the word 'Camp' and circling it.

"Well, when you run passed the south side of the woods, and cross the rock quarry, their meetings are usually held in the small clearing. There's this big drum there, that they used to make a fire, if you find that drum, you find their hideout." She stated, in between gulps of her meal.

"Are there any like, non-visible areas? Like if we were to plant some traps, or triggered offensive weapons?" Allison asked.

"The trees, and the bushes. The area around the small clearing is heavily wooded. If you plant some bear traps, or maybe rope traps surrounding it, all should be good." She replied.

"Chris, about our attack. How could it be managed?" Derek asked, crossing his arms.

"Good point Hale. Well, I brought these out to show you guys." Chris replied, opening the weapon cases up. In the first case, there were several arrows, with bottles attached to the cover of the case. "These arrows, are meant to be filled with various types of wolfsbane."

"Go on." Said Scott, intrigued by the conversation.

"The first bottle, this blue one here, is your standard wolfsbane. Able to be severely lethal to a Beta, but can slow down an Alpha." He said, holding up the blue vial. He set it back, and held up a purple one. "This type of wolfsbane, can make them temporarily blind, distorting their vision and making them stumble around."

"That sounds good, but Julian won't be affected by it .." said Natalie said, bringing her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

"Well, when we were growing up, our Mom and Dad blindfolded us, and made us train blind. That way, if one sense fails, our other senses grow even stronger. Julian relies on sound to fight, and he's also very, very fast."

"That's where this comes in." said Chris, holding up the red vial, "This wolfsbane, is very, very strong, and not yet tested against any wolves. It causes dementia."

"Dementia? What's that?" asked Scott.

"Dementia is a destroyed and hallucinated state of mind. It makes you see and hear things that you'd see in nightmares." Derek explained.

"So .. if we use all three, we'd have the best advantage of all. The only problem is .. they're Alphas. They're stronger, faster, and smarter than us. Those things won't last long would they? I mean, do me and the other Betas stand a chance?" wondered Scott aloud.

"Hey, you're strong. Strong as ever, and you need to realize that. You and the other Betas are the strongest I've seen, and I have faith in you. You're in my pack, which means I won't let anything happen to any of you." Said Derek, putting his hands firmly on Scott's shoulders.

Scott gave a nod of approval. "Brothers."

"Brothers." Derek replied.

* * *

"Stiles, we have to be at Derek's in twenty minutes, why did you drag me out in the woods?"  
asked Abby, swatting away random leaves and twigs that bumped her in the face. She was at the mansion soundly asleep, when Stiles texted her asking her to take a hike with him somewhere.

"Abby, trust me on this. You're gonna wanna see this." He said, as they came into a clearing. The light was shining heavily, and moist leaves and flowers surrounded the area, with birds chirping and various shrubs illuminating the peaceful, and serene aura.

"Woah, where did you find this place?" she asked aloud, taking in the mesmerizing sights around her. She touched the leaves, and the morning dew shimmered in the glistening sunlight. "It's so beautiful."

"Abby, I need your necklace." Stiles stated, pulling out his spellbook and other various materials. Abby took her necklace off, and handed it to him, cautious at first.

"For what?" she asked, pulling back as Stiles went to grab it.

"This necklace contains the soul of your mother. We can bring her back, so she could maybe help us for the battle. But I need to bring my mother back for something. She has answers, and I need to know. This spell only works for a whole day, and it took me forever to find it. Please .." Stiles said, a small tear forming.

"S-sure .." she said handing him the necklace, "Is it really gonna work?"

"My mom told me it needs to be done in a peaceful place, somewhere void of darkness, and this place is exactly what we need."

Stiles set down the necklace on a small stone in the center of the clearing. He then proceeded to form a circle with white dust around the necklace and around the clearing, signifying the purity of light. He flipped through the pages of the spellbook, and found the page he bookmarked. Reading through the passage carefully, he closed his eyes, and muttered the incantation.

"_Per injurias, et lugebunt per doloribus spiritus invoco Ana cinerem tamquam phoenix surgere flamma rursus illa per hunc solem consistere .._"

The necklace began to rise from the ground, and shine a bright white light. The leaves began to shake, and white portal opened from within the clearing. The melody of peace surrounded them, and the wind picked up more, and more. Unseen bells and whistles were heard, as the light began to fade, revealing a feminine figure. The light slowly faded into a dim illumination, and a beautiful, long-haired Brunette woman stood in the portal's place.

She donned a white gown, and had a crown of flowers placed on her head. Her smile was radiant, and beamed with purity, warmth, and love. Stiles began to tear at the sight of the woman, as he hasn't witnessed her beauty on earth for years passed. He walked up to her, and embraced her as he began to sob once more, while Abby gazed in wonder, at the resurrection of the dead.

"Mom?" Stiles asked in between sobs, "Is it really you?"

"Yes Stiles, it's me. I'm here, you don't need to worry my dear. I knew you'd find the right spell, I had faith in you, and you didn't fail. You never fail. You always make me proud son." She said, in an angelic voice. "Ah, Abby .. I haven't seen you since you were young. I knew your mother, she was a very great and powerful woman, and I can see her in you."

"T-Thank you .." Abby said, tears forming in her eyes as well. "Stiles .. this .. this is amazing!"

"C'mon mom, we have a meeting to go to." He said, grabbing her hand, and leading her to the path of the Hale mansion.

* * *

**AHHH x) well, hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry about this lame excuse for a chapter, my work schedule is hectic, & i hardly have time .. but let me know what you think :D**

**- CosmicLoathe**


End file.
